


Half Light - The Beginning (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)

by CassieBaratheon135



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up, Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieBaratheon135/pseuds/CassieBaratheon135
Summary: Follow the adventures of four girls in the magical story of Harry Potter:- Penny Weasley, sweet and dreamy- Cora MacGonagall, sassy and sporty- Cordelia Black, sophisticated and rebellious- Rachel Harvey reserved and caringSee how this girls will grow and trying to survive against the darkest forces.





	1. Penny

1 

PENNY 

Penny loved summer, she always had, but she couldn’t wait for September to arrive. Usually, she hated September because her older brothers had to leave home to go to school and the house was so quiet without all of them together. But that year was different, she had turned eleven and she was impatient to leave for Hogwarts. Of course, she would have missed her parents and her little sister Ginny, but hearing all her brothers Hogwarts was amazing and she couldn’t wait to see it herself. 

It’s been days now that Penny woke up early just to check if there was any mail on the kitchen table, but there never was. Her twin brother Ron was beginning to hating her, since she would always wake up him too. And Ron loved to sleep. 

“Ronnie” she said sitting on his bed and shaking his shoulder “Ronnie, wake up!” 

“Shut up, Penny” he complained with his sleepy voice “Go back to sleep” Ron turned his back at her and covered his head with the pillow. 

“But the letter is coming today, I can feel it!” she exclaimed. 

“So, you did yesterday and the day before and the day before” his voice was muffled by the pillow, but Penny understood him very clearly. She was used to him doing that in the morning, when she was being very persistent, or annoying as he said “And every day since July.” 

Penny looked at her brother for a moment and then she laid on him, making Ron groan. 

“I’m just excited” she said talking at the pillow “It’s like I can’t stay still.” 

“And what’s new, exactly?” Penny groaned before standing up. 

“Alright, it doesn’t matter” she exclaimed giving Ron a kiss on the cheek “I’ll go by myself.” 

“For the record” Penny heard her brother say before she could exit their room “You are not making me feel guilty” 

The girl closed the door behind her with a little smile. She loved her twin brother. She loved all of her siblings actually. They were so close, all the Weasleys were. It had been very hard for them and their parents to see Bill and Charlie leave England for their jobs. Bill was her big brother, the eldest, everyone looked up to him. He had even been Head Boy at Hogwarts. Her parents were very proud of him. Now Bill was working at the Gringotts, the wizards’ bank, in Egypt. While Charlie was studying dragons in Romania. She missed them dearly but she was happy anyway. If they were happy, she was happy. Moreover, they wrote them two or three times a week. 

Penny run down the stairs of her wooden house. The Weasleys lived in the country side, surrounded by green fields and so many animals. Penny loved animals and magical creatures. She and Charlie used to spend hours talking about strange creatures. 

Running in the kitchen, she puffed when she saw no mail on the kitchen table. Every morning had been like that since the beginning of July. She knew the letter would have arrived eventually; she was just looking forward for it. 

She looked around, her brothers were still sleeping, her mother should have been awake, maybe she was in the garden. Molly Weasley loved taking care of her garden. 

Penny walked out the door and walked to the wooden swing that her grandpa built even before her brother Percy was even born. She set down and start swinging lightly. The morning wind was blowing and she looked at her house. She wanted to go to Hogwarts, but she would have missed that messed, comfy place. Her hand travelled to her dressing gown’s pocket, actually Bill’s dressing gown, and took her harmonica. That was the gift for her 6th birthday that her family gave to her. She brought it to her mouth and started to play. She didn’t know any melody, she always just made them up. It was something that she really loved to do. Sit and play music. Her brothers always said that it was the only time that she didn’t speak. 

Teasers, they were. But they actually had some kind of a point. 

“Good morning, lovely” Penny stopped playing and smiled to her father. 

“Hi, daddy!” Arthur Weasley was the best father ever. He was kind and so funny. He had a passion for muggle things and muggles in general. If what he said was true, they were indeed quite fascinating. 

“Already playing?” he said. She nodded with a smile, before putting the harmonica back in her pocket. 

“Can you push me?” her father laughed at her question, but he started to push her lightly. It was rare to have her father at home all day. He worked for the Ministry of magic, so when he was home, they spent all day together. And Penny always loved when he pushed her on the swing. 

“Penny!” Penny looked at her mother “How many times do I have to tell you?” she said walking closer “Shoes outside, not slippers” Penny looked down to her white teddy bear slippers. Her mother usually lectured Penny for being too messy, but the girl really couldn’t help it, it was in her nature. But this time her mother was right. Penny loved her slippers, her mother made one pair for her every year for Christmas, every time it was a different animal shape slipper. 

“Oh…Sorry, mum” she said standing up with a jump “I hadn’t noticed.” 

“Like always” her mother rolled her eyes but she couldn’t hide a small smile “Go inside. Breakfast it’s almost ready” 

“Wow, sure!” Penny said running to the house. 

“And I’ll clean your slippers later” she heard her mother said. Her mother was the captain of Weasleys’ boat, they would have sunk in total mess if it wasn’t for that woman. Penny tried to help her, sometimes, but the messiness was a part of her. 

As soon as she entered the kitchen Penny was picked up by two arms and she knew immediately who it was. 

“George! Put me down!” she exclaimed laughing. 

“Hey, sis” he said starting to tickle her with one hand. Penny pushed it away, she was extremely ticklish. 

“Alright, alright I’ll put you down” once her feet touched the floor, she starts to tickle George, who started to laugh. He was fighting her, but not seriously, he and Fred were prankster and Penny believed that they could do almost everything. 

“Where’s Fred?” she asked noticing that Fred wasn’t there with his twin brother. 

Yes, their parents hadn’t been very lucky, Fred and George were twin brothers too. They were born three years before Ron and Penny. They were the funniest guys that Penny knew, and not just because they were her brothers, but because they always had some plan to do something interesting. 

“Well...” but before George could say something, Penny heard a scream. Ron’s scream. 

“Help!” Ron run in the kitchen, with fear in his eyes and it seemed like he was trying to take something off of his pajama “Get the spider off!” Penny gasped when she heard George and Fred laughing. 

“It’s not funny!” she exclaimed running to her twin and trying to calm him down. 

Ron was terrified by spiders, he panicked when he saw one and unfortunately, he was Fred’s and George’s main victim. It was because of them that Ron feared spiders. When Ron and Penny was four, the poor boy was holding his teddy bear and since he had destroyed one Fred’s broom toy, the two boys made appear spider legs on the little teddy bear. No one could blame Ron for being scared now. 

“Come on, squirrel” Fred said “It’s a little bit funny” Penny glared at them. 

She loved their pranks, but not on Ron. She never wants anyone to scare her sweet twin. 

“Are you sure it’s gone?” Ron asked looking at his arms. 

“I’m sure” she answered trying to reassuring him. 

“Good morning” turning around Penny saw her little sister Ginny preparing the table for breakfast yawning. Penny loved their dinner table. It was always so full of people and every glass was different from the other. They all had their own glass. She heard their parents talk about the other wizard families, the rich families, apparently, they pitied them. Penny didn’t understand why. Yes, they weren’t exactly rich, but her parents loved each other and they loved their children, most of their clothes were homemade and their table was colorful. Those people should shut their mouth. 

“Ginny, thank you baby” her mother walked into the kitchen holding a basket of vegetables in her arms. Their parents were always proud of Ginny, she was nice and mature but she had fierce in her that sometimes Penny looked up to her. Penny loved spending time with Ginny. They were the only girls and it was nice to have girl’s nights sometimes. She would have missed her at Hogwarts. 

“Mum” Penny heard Percy’s voice. Percy was two years older than Fred and George and he was the perfect son. He was smart, tidy and strict. He always lectured his younger brothers for... everything. 

Penny was sure he was already wearing his clothes, like most of the mornings. He wore his pyjamas' at breakfast only when he was sick or sad. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Percy walked into the kitchen with letters in his hand. 

“They arrived” Penny and Ron run to their brother, asking for the letter. 

“I told you they would have arrived today!” Penny exclaimed with a big smile. 

“Percy, where is mine?” Ron said and Percy gave him his letter. 

“Mine, Percy, mine!” Penny exclaimed. 

“Wait, Penny. There is one for everyone” Percy gave her letter. She couldn’t believe it. She was holding her letter from Hogwarts. Penny read the words written on it with wide eyes. 

“Miss Penelope Weasley, 

Kitchen, Weasleys’ House, England” 

She read it over and over, it was a moment so special that she didn’t want it to end. 

Her mother run next to Ron who was surely feeling like his twin. And suddenly she felt her father arm around her shoulder. She looked up and he was smiling at her. 

“Go on, Penny” her father said. She looked at her twin who was waiting for her to open the letter. Smiling at each other they opened them and started to read them. 

It was official, in September she would have left home for Hogwarts. She couldn’t stop smiling. 

She couldn’t wait to start this adventure. 

Penny was sure it would be wicked.


	2. Cora

2 

CORA 

The summer wind was moving her hair while Cora was focused on looking the ball ahead of her. There was no one guarding the football net a few feet away from where the eleven years old was standing. The garden at the back of her house wasn’t that big, but it was perfect to practice her kicking and since she was an only child Cora didn’t require too much space. 

Knock, knock 

Cora took a breath before kicking the ball perfectly into the net. There was nothing Cora loved more than football, apart from running. Since she was just four, she had started to love to play football. Cora still remembered when she went with her mother Vivianne to buy the practice net, it was probably her favorite thing she possessed. Since she had it fix it in her garden, she had played with it at least one hour a day. 

Knock, knock 

The girl ran to take the ball again, she was looking forward to meeting her friend Tyler with whom she played football once a week, thrice a week now that it was summer. 

Cora had known Tyler since first grade and they had gotten along immediately even if Tyler was very shy, but Cora didn’t mind. 

She was ready to kick the ball again when her mother’s voice reached her, making her turn to the door. 

“Cora” she said with her arms behind her back “Have you listened to a word I’ve said?” her mother could be very strict sometimes, not as much as Cora’s aunt, but she could be and the girl was hard to tame sometimes, but she was learning to restrain herself. 

“Sorry, no,” Cora said honestly, but the knowing look on her mother’s face let her know she was not in trouble. 

The woman took a deep breath but her lips turned into a small smile, then she pulled out something from behind her back. Vivianne was holding in one of her hands a letter and Cora could recognize the handwriting from where she was standing. 

“Do I have to go to Hogsmeade again?” Cora asked surprised, she had gone the previous month and she was doing good. There hadn’t been any accidents in over a year, Cora was very proud of herself. 

“Darling, focus.” her mother said turning the letter so Cora could see the front. It was different from the others her aunt had sent them. The girl’s eyes widened at the sight, seeing a sigil on the letter. 

“Is it from Hogwarts?” Cora asked with a smile walking closer to her mother, who nodded her head with a smile. Cora took the letter in her hands and read the words written in green ink: 

Ms. Cora McGonagall 

Living room, 

N. 19, Privet Drive 

Little Whinging, Surrey. 

She got admitted, now it was official: Cora McGonagall was definitely going to Hogwarts. 

“So cool” Cora said reading her name again “I have to go” she finally said before giving the letter back to her mother, before turning and picking up the football ball. 

“What… Where?” Cora heard her mother asking while she was following the girl into the living room. 

“I’m going to play football with Tyler and the guys” she said doing her hair in a high ponytail. 

“Aren’t you even going to open it?” Vivianne asked puzzled looking at her daughter putting a bottle of water in her bag before putting the ball in as well. 

“We are pleased to inform you that you’ve been accepted to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of Hogwarts” Cora said smiling doing her aunt’s voice while heading to the door “You need a wand, stuff from Diagon Alley and a cat, a toad or an owl” at that the family owl Marshmallow opened his grey wings. 

“See” Cora said pointing at the owl “Even Marsh knows all of that. Aunt Minnie never stopped to repeat that I would go to Hogwarts when I’d turn eleven” Cora fixed the bag on her shoulder before turning to her mother, who looked at her almost defeated, knowing the girl wouldn’t stay in the house even if she was chained at the floor. 

“Not running again, Cora” Vivianne said “Play and then get back” 

Cora nodded “Copy that” she said making her mother smile widely “I’ll be back before lunch” 

“Good girl” her mother said before turning to walk to the kitchen. 

“Bye mum” Cora said before turning to the photo next to the tv. It was her parents' wedding day, they were hugging and smiling at the camera. 

“Bye dad” she said before opening the door and running out. 

Little Whinging was a normal neighborhood. As a muggle neighborhood is supposed to be, her aunt Minnie always said. Cora liked it though. Vivianne had lived in their house since she was a child and so has Cora. Muggle house, muggle school, and muggle mother. Cora frequently even forgot she was a witch if it wasn’t for the owl who brought her aunt’s letters and few accidents Cora had caused due to her powers. Her aunt told her that even Cora’s father had some problems with magic, like most of the young witches and wizards. 

Robert McGonagall was Cora’s father, he had met Vivianne almost as a mistake but they fell in love fast, even if he was ten years older than her mother. 

Cora was walking fast to Tyler’s house who was just a few houses away. Number 3 of Privet Drive. Tyler had a very pretty house but Cora and her friends usually played somewhere else since Tyler’s neighbor was Dudley Dursley. 

Dudley was eleven just like Cora and he was known among the children of that street because he and his friends liked to bully almost everyone, even his own cousin who, unlike Dudley, was very quiet and rarely got out from the house at number four. His name was Harry, if Cora remembered correctly. 

She was almost at Tyler’s house when a strange noise made her turn. Cora frowned at the sight of Mr. Dursley kneeled in front of the door trying to close the letter hole of the door. She eyed him noticing how much Dudley looked like his father, fat with small eyes. Cora shook her head turning to knock on Tyler’s door. 

Her friend opened almost immediately. 

“Hi, Cora” he said with a smile. 

“Hey, ready to go?” She asked waving her hand to Tyler’s mum who was speaking at the phone. 

“Yeah” Tyler said “I’ll just grab the bag and then we can go” Cora nodded smiling, before Tyler get back inside. She waited at the door turning again towards the number Four. Now even Dudley’s mother was out. She was tall and skinny with an extremely long neck and she seemed nervous looking at her husband still kneeled on the floor. 

Her mother had spoken to the Dursleys sometimes, they always tried to seem like the perfect normal family, but they turned out always very awkward according to Vivianne. Just awkward people could have made the awkward Dudley according to Cora. 

“What in the world is he doing?” Cora asked as soon as Tyler step out of the house and she heard him made a sarcastic noise. 

“Who knows?” He said “They’ve been acting strange since yesterday” Cora saw Dudley’s mum looking their direction and widening her eyes before waving to them trying to hiding her nervousness. The two of them waved back with fake smiles before starting to head to the park. 

“Maybe they are just afraid of the wolf” then Tyler started to laugh “They think it will enter the house from the postbox” Cora rolled her eyes amused. 

“Again, with the wolf?” She asked turning to her friend. 

“Say what you want” he replied “People saw it and they said it wasn’t a dog” Cora laughed. 

“Grey and howling, how do you call it?” Tyler asked sarcastically. 

“Not. A. Wolf” Cora said before start running “Come on, let’s see who is faster”. 

A wolf in Little Whinging. How people could believe such thing? Someone had seen an animal running in the neighborhood for years so everyone was sure it was a wolf and always looked behind their backs when they walked in the street. But it was ridiculous. There wasn’t a wolf in Little Whinging.


	3. Cordelia

3 

CORDELIA 

There was nothing better than a book, to Cordelia it was like living hundreds of different lives in hundreds of different places. On her lap she could feel Charms muzzle nuzzling every now and then. Cordelia spent hours reading in her chamber, next to her bedroom there was a room just for her books, a chair in front of the window which faced the forest where the Malfoy Manor was. In that room she spent most of the day, not just reading but even painting, it was what most gave her peace. 

A knock from the door made her look up “Miss Cordelia, miss” Dobby voice came from the other side. 

“Come in, Dobby” Cordelia said seeing the sweet house elf picking in with his head. In the moment he steps in Charm ran to him waving his tail happily, but the elf stood still with a nervous expression. 

“Is everything alright?” the girl asked putting her book aside. Dobby nodded messing with his dirty cloth he used to dress. Cordelia could already imagine what was the reason behind Dobby’s nervousness. 

“The master wants to see you” he said with a trembling voice. Cordelia got up with a breath before fixing her skirt with her hands. 

“Alright, then” Cordelia said heading to the door “Thank you, Dobby” she smiled down at the house elf before patting Charm’s head letting him understand to follow her. Dobby was a sweet elf and many times Cordelia’s cousin, Narcissa, had told her how much her husband, Lucius Malfoy, didn’t approve her being kind to a servant; but Cordelia was nonetheless, Lucius didn’t spend so much time with Cordelia and in all honesty the girl couldn’t care less what the man said. He had never been polite to her for all her life. Cordelia knew too well what he was after, after all. 

The Malfoys Manor was huge, made of white and black stones, and Cordelia’s chambers were at the other side of the house and that made the fourteen years old able to have a lot of alone time, which she didn’t mind, apart from meals or when guests arrived. 

Cordelia ran giggling watching Charm following her happily. Charm was her two years old pup; Cordelia had bought it with her own money and brought him home. Her nephew, Draco, didn’t like him very much, like his father. Narcissa allowed Cordelia to take Charm, just if the girl was the one to take care of it personally. They even managed to get Cordelia to bring him at Hogwarts with her. 

“Still in your nightgown, I see” Lucius’ voice made her stop on her track, knowing how much the man hated when she ran around the house. Cordelia looked down from the top of the stairs and her gaze fell on Lucius sit on one of the black leather chairs in the living room. He was dressed in black with his snake shaped cane in his hand, his blond almost white hair was tight in a low ponytail. His eyes were on her and they were looking at her sternly. 

“It’s ten in the morning” Cordelia said walking towards him. 

“You should act like a Black is supposed to do” Lucius reproved her like he was a Black himself. 

“Did you wanted to see me?” she asked doing her best to be polite. 

But before he could answer Narcissa’s voice made her turn her head “Cordelia” the woman said looking at her up and down “Why aren’t you dress yet?” her cousin was wearing a dark green dress and her blond hair were hanging over her shoulder. 

“I was reading” the girl said looking down her white gown. 

“This is an important day” Narcissa said walking closer to her husband who didn’t seem as excited as his wife “We are going to buy Draco’s wand” she said proudly thinking about her son. Draco was three years younger than Cordelia and he had just received his letter a few days back. There was nothing Narcissa loved more than Draco and sometimes Cordelia found herself wondering if her mother loved her that much or she was cold as Lucius was. 

“Should I come too?” Cordelia asked looking at her cousin. 

“You live in this house” Lucius said with a vicious tone standing up from his chair “And if I recall correctly, we are your guardians, that means that if we say you are coming, you are coming” 

“Guardian of a guest” Cordelia muttered turning to get back in her chambers and get dress. 

“What did you say?” Lucius demanded while Narcissa held him by the forearm. 

“Nothing” Cordelia said taking a breath before start walking, but Lucius’ voice made her stop again. 

“And don’t wear that Gryffindor scarf of yours” he said almost disgusted. He never forgave her for being sorted in Gryffindor, like it was her fault. She liked her house, but it didn’t matter how many times Cordelia tried to make the Malfoys to change their minds about it, they never did. 

Life with the Malfoys wasn’t easy unlike many people could think. Two fellow Gryffindor from her year back at Hogwarts always said that she had everything, but they were the lucky ones: they had a big family and so much love. Cordelia had no parents and brothers anymore and her only relatives always reminded her that she wasn’t a Malfoy but a guest. Her cousin Narcissa was warmer, as much as a Black in Malfoy could be, she had never been a mother to her, her attentions were only for her son; not that Cordelia blamed her for that. 

“What do you think, Charm?” Cordelia asked finishing to fixing the red shirt that her best friend Sienna sent her for her birthday. 

Charm barked happily “I think you are right” Cordelia said with a smile “He said no scarf, he didn’t say anything about shirts” she then gives Charm a kiss before walking out her chamber closing the door to prevent Charm to get out. 

“You are coming too?” Draco’s voice made her turn before she could step down the stairs. He was walking towards her fixing his cape on his shoulders. He looked so much like his father: same blond almost white hair and grey eyes. 

When he got closer, he looked at her shirt “why do you always have to make him angry?” 

She smiled at the boy “It’s just a shirt, Draco. We can’t always wear green now, can we?” 

They walked down the stairs in silence before Cordelia looked at Draco and asked “Excited?” 

“Should I?” He asked scrolling his shoulders “It’s a wand” Cordelia nodded eyeing him, he noticed her staring so he turned to her “Why? Were you?” 

“A bit” she said remembering how happy she was when she bought her wand, that object meant that she was finally going to school and she couldn’t be happier “But there is nothing wrong if you aren’t” Draco nodded his head silently deep in thoughts. Sometimes he acted like a spoiled child, but sometimes he just acted silently and nervously, most of all when he had to spend time with his father. Cordelia and Draco weren’t exactly close, but she could see how lonely he was, even if he was too proud. The two of them weren’t that different after all. 

“What have you thought?” he asked suddenly “When you were sorted in Hogwarts” 

Cordelia thought of that moment and she smiled “I was thinking about the ceiling” 

Draco frowned “Ceiling?” 

“In Hogwarts the ceiling of the Great Hall seems a sky” Cordelia said with a smile “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful” 

Draco looked at her as if he wanted to be sure she wasn’t lying. When he was satisfied, he nodded, from his expression she could tell he was deep in thought and somehow, she could wonder what he was worry about. 

“You know that there is nothing wrong in not being sorted in Slytherin, right?” Draco look up to her, then his gaze fell on his father not so distant from them. 

“I’m not sure about that” he said, then his Lucius looked in their direction. 

“Draco” he called out harshly making the boy shift “Hurry up, we have to go” 

“Yes, father” Draco almost whispered before walking towards his parents. Cordelia looked at them before her and took a breath. That was a rich life, not so happy thought. She would have like to run away from that place, but to go where? For now, Hogwarts was enough.


	4. Rachel

4 

RACHEL 

It had been three weeks now that Rachel had come back in Hogwarts, but she still hadn’t finished unpacking her things. Actually, she had almost got everything out of the boxes, the last things were the pictures that she set every year. Those were special pictures to her, so she never left them at school when she went back home for the summer. 

Rachel Harvey worked in Hogwarts as the school’s counselor; a friend for the students, Dumbledore said to her the day she was hired. Back then she wasn’t too excited to have a so social job, but she needed to get out from her house and now, nine years later, she was glad she had accepted the headmaster’s offer. 

She took the first picture that she saw when she opened the box. A little boy with pink and plump cheeks was smiling on his first birthday’s cake with the sign “Happy 1st Birthday, Harry” on it. On each side of him there were his parents: a young woman with red hair and green eyes and a young man with messed black hair and round glasses around his eyes. Rachel smiled running a finger on the boy’s face. Those were happy days, maybe they all had to enjoy them more… while they could. 

Rachel started to position the pictures, looking at one by one before putting them down. She had taken all of those pictures herself, with a muggle camera. Indeed, all of the people in those were still, unlikely the wizard’s pictures, where who was in it moved. Even the portraits all around the corridors of Hogwarts were like that. Rachel remembered the first time she had seen them when she was just eleven. She was amazed and she spent hours of her first year at the school of magic studying those people painted, who seemed to leave a normal life inside a portrait. 

She smiled at her parents faces on another picture. Rachel had taken it at Christmas Eve many years before. Her parents hadn’t even noticed her doing it and her mother always told her to choose another, but that was her favorite. Rachel took it and put it on the usual spot on her desk, then she turned to the box to look for the picture that she always put next her parents’. 

I can’t have forgotten it, she thought searching in the box. Rachel put just few photos in her study, the rest she put in her private chamber. They weren’t a lot and she couldn’t believe the one she was looking for was missing. Suddenly she noticed something on the floor and she gave out a breath when she recognized the black fur and shiny eyes of the dog in the picture. 

Rachel was looking at it when someone knocked at her door. She quickly put it down on its usual spot before turning to give herself a look at the mirror, to check if she was presentable, and then she opened the door, to see Minerva McGonagall standing there in front of her. Minerva wore always a strict face, even if she was relaxed, now Rachel knew, but when that woman was her professor, she thought she hated her. 

“Good morning” Rachel greeted her with a smile. 

“Good morning, Rachel” the woman answered “Professor Dumbledore wants to see you” Rachel nodded closing the door behind her. If Dumbledore wanted to see her, it must had been important. 

Albus Dumbledore was Hogwarts’ headmaster and he was considered, maybe, the greatest wizards of their times. He had been headmaster for a long time, since before Rachel studied at Hogwarts, but something was sure, they had been all very lucky to have him as a modeling role. He was very kind, wise and smart. He managed to charm everyone with his words. 

Rachel followed professor McGonagall to Dumbledore’s office. It was circular, full of books and enchanted painting of the previous headmasters of Hogwarts. Rachel knocked to let the man know about her presence. 

“Rachel, hello dear” he greeted her with the usual kind smile “Thank you, Minerva” the woman nodded before leaving the room. 

“Come here, dear, come here” she almost smiled, he had always seemed like a grandpa who was happy to see his grandchildren “A lemon drop?” He asked once she sat on the chair in front of him. 

“No, thank you, headmaster” he smiled shoving one candy in his mouth. Sometimes it seemed like he offered a candy just has an excuse to eat one. 

“I need you for a job” he said chewing his lemon drop. 

“A job, sir?” At her words he nodded focused on opening another candy. 

“It’s about Harry Potter” at the mention of his name, Rachel moved closer. He must have noticed, because he looked at her over his glasses with light eyes, before returning to his candy “It seems that he didn’t got his letter” how was it possible? She was there when professor McGonagall had written his letter for Hogwarts. 

“I’m sorry, let me rephrase that” the man said, having noticed her confused expression “The letter had arrived, but it hadn’t been opened” he ate his candy “I’m afraid that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley didn’t let young Harry read his letter” the Dursleys. She had never spoken with Mr. Dursley, but she had met Petunia Dursley a couple of times. Petunia was Harry’s mother’s older sister. Lily Potter loved her sister, but they had never got along since Lily found out she was a witch. Petunia hated magic, she had always had. Rachel should have thought that she didn’t want for her nephew to study magic. 

“I need for you to bring one for him and, if it’s needed, bring him here. Of course, he will need help with his shopping in Diagon Alley” at those words Rachel looked down at her hands resting on her lap. She wanted to see Harry, she really did, but suddenly a tight knot formed in her chest. 

“Sir” Rachel said after taking a breath “I don't know if I'm the best choice” 

Dumbledore’s lips curved in a soft smile and his eyes were looking at her with that kind of gaze that he frequently reserved her. The kind of gaze that reminded her of too many things. 

“I think you are the best choice for many reasons” He said kindly “And you know it too” Rachel nodded taking a breath. Seeing Harry again brought back many memories that she wasn't sure she was ready to face again. 

“It wasn't your fault, Rachel” at those words Rachel closed her eyes, nodding her head. 

“Yes... I know. I know” She said softly. 

“Then what are you afraid of?” the man asked putting another Lemon drop in his mouth. 

“Nothing, I guess” she said finally accepting the candy Dumbledore was handing her. 

“Moreover, you won't be alone” Dumbledore said with an encouraging smile “Hagrid will be with you” Rachel smiled at that. Frequently during the years Hagrid had talked about Harry in front of a cup of tea. Rachel smiled lightly before standing up. 

“I’ll go get ready” Dumbledore seemed happy about that. 

“Sure, sure” he said standing up and accompanying her to the door “Hagrid is ready, when you have done, just go to him” 

“Of course," She said with a smile “Good day, Headmaster” 

She was about to leave when Dumbledore stopped her “Oh, there is just a little problem” 

Rachel frowned “What problem?” 

She couldn't believe that the Dursleys had brought Harry in the middle of the sea. How could normal people leave their house to go in the middle of nowhere? 

Rachel walked quickly in the corridors of the school and when she arrived at her study and opened the door she stopped on her track. Before her there was Severus Snape in his usual black cape and his serious expression. But then her gaze fixed on what he was holding in his hand: some ofher pictures. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest. 

The man before her didn't even looked up in her direction “Just passing by" Severus said almost bored. 

“In my study?” Rachel asked trying not to be rude. 

“Maybe you needed help with your… packing” Severus said almost mockingly. If she wasn't so irritated by the fact that he was sticking his nose in her things she would have even laughed. 

“As you ever helped” she said. Severus Snape was a teacher at Hogwarts, the potion master. He was probably the person who was best at potion she had ever knew, she couldn't deny it. Even when they were just students at Hogwarts, Severus had a natural talent in that subject. But the both of them had never got along, not as children, nor as adults. 

“What do you want for real?” 

Severus smirked, he could be very sinister sometimes “I told you, just passing by” Rachel fought the urge of rolling her eyes “But then I got caught up with this” He said showing her one of the few photos he had in his hands “You were truly a photographer” she put her hands on her hips taking a breath “I remember you, always creeping around with that camera of yours” 

He and she had very different memories of those days. 

“Yeah” she said sarcastically “I was the one creeping around” 

“At least you had some kind of talent” he said with that smirk never leaving his face “Especially…this one” 

Rachel’s heart stopped a bit when she noticed the picture Snape was showing her. Her body froze watching at the two people laughing at each other in the photo. 

“Didn't know you still kept this” he said watching closely her reaction, but she didn't drop her gaze “What for? If I may ask” 

Rachel looked at him for a moment before speaking again “Being polite to you is never good" 

“You? Polite?” Snape moved closer to her showing her the picture in front of her eyes, like she had never seen it before “To be with him you couldn't be polite” 

Her hand moved fast taking the picture away from his grasp. 

“Get out” Rachel said bitterly. He did it, he had been able to make her snatch. He liked to do that, bring back school's time knowing how much she didn't want to talk about it. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Snape asked mockingly. 

“Now” she said closing her hold on the picture. He just smirked before walking away from her, heading to the door. In the moment he steps out from the room, Rachel closed the door, slamming it. She closed her eyes taking a long breath. 

Severus had always been like this, since school. When they were just children, she thought that it was because of their Houses', but growing up he choose nasty friends and a dark path. 

Her gaze fell on the boy on the picture. He was seventeen, handsome figure and shiny eyes. She looked at a young herself being hold close by the boy. 

“Dark path” she muttered looking at him. No one had ever saw that picture, she usually set it in one of her books. It must have fell from it. Her mother had told her to get rid of it and… other things. Rachel had tried, but she never could. 

Suddenly a loud knock made her jump and she quickly put the photo in the drawer of her desk. 

“Rae” the roaring voice of Hagrid came from the other side of the door. She moved to open it and she faced the kind tall man. Rubeus Hagrid was the gatekeeper of Hogwarts and he was probably the kindest person Rachel had ever met. He was very tall, too tall for an ordinary person. Maybe his ancestors were giants. 

“Hi, Hagrid” she said with a smile. 

“Are yer alrigh’?” He asked with a frown. 

“Yes, yes” Rachel answered pushing aside bad thoughts. 

Hagrid seemed happy by her words “Good. I came here to wait ya. I already feed Fang. Do you mind?” 

“No, of course not" she said kindly “I’ll just grab my jacket and we can go" 

He laughed loudly “Yer and yer muggle clothes” Rachel smiled, she never wore wizards’ clothes, she felt more comfortable with her usual clothes. 

“Oh” Hagrid exclaimed “Yer got a gift? 

“Gift?” He smiled. 

“You are too focused on your work" He said “Today is the 30thof July” she gasped. Harry's birthday was the following day, how could she haven't noticed that? 

“I made a cake” Hagrid said proud of himself “Yer?” 

She actually had something, she had bought it during the winter, not even sure she would have ever given it to Harry. She knelt down beside her trunk. She searched in the pocket to find a little box wrapped in a colorful paper. 

“Oh” Hagrid said “I can't wait for him to open it” 

She smiled at his words. Rachel looked at the box unsure of what to do. What would Harry have thought about a stranger bringing him a gift? 

What he would think about Hagrid, a voice inside herself said. The sweet man didn't seem to think about it, maybe she shouldn't either. 

“Do we go?” He asked her with a smile. 

Rachel put the box in her bag, she would think about what to do when she saw Harry. 

“Sure” she said before following Hagrid out of the room.


	5. Rachel

5 

RACHEL 

Crack. 

When Rachel opened her eyes in front of her there was the sea. The waves were slamming against the rocks of the shore, the wind was blowing and the rain was falling on her face. 

“How could they even find this place?” Rachel muttered looking at the house made of dark stones. It was a miracle it was still standing. 

“No idea, Rae” Hagrid said walking to the wood door. 

“Do you want me to open it?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest to shelter herself from the cold. 

“Nah, don't worry” He said. 

Rachel looked her watch on her wrist. When Hagrid started to bang loudly at the door, her clock signed midnight. It was officially the 31st of July. 

The more Hagrid pushed the door the more Rachel felt nervous. At the other side there was Harry. Did he know what happened? What did he know about her? 

A loud noise took her from her thoughts and when she looked ahead of her, she noticed the wooden door at the floor. 

“Hagrid” Rachel exclaimed smiling softly. 

The man looked at her hiding a smile “I'll pick it up” then he gestured her to head inside. 

When Rachel step in the room she frowned. How could they even know about a place like that? 

It was an old house and cold. It was easy to understand that nobody lived there, not now nor for years. 

A man not very tall, but very plump was shivering in the room holding a rifle to them. He was surely Mr. Dursley, it was the first time she saw him. Behind him Petunia Dursley was hiding. She was tall and skinny as Rachel remembered, but the last time she had seen her Petunia was still an Evans. 

On the old sofa, not far from the door, there was a plump boy frozen looking at them. He must have been eleven too and he looked very much like his father. Rachel tried to but she couldn’t remember the kid’s name. 

Suddenly her breath itched in her throat. A lanky boy, with messy black hair was looking at her behind his glasses with his green eyes. 

Oh God, she thought looking at him. 

“Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh?” Hagrid’s voice had her jump “It’s not been an easy journey, yeah Rae?” she just nodded and then went back to look at Harry, standing near the wall observing them with curios eyes. 

“An’ here's Harry!” Hagrid said cheerfully before turning to her “Can yeh believe it?” but Rachel was too focused on the boy a few feet away from her. 

Hagrid laughed again “Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer father” He was so alike; it was like seeing James before her again but not his eyes. 

“But you’ve got your mother's eyes” Rachel find herself saying stepping forward. Harry looked at her again. 

“Hi...” She was sure she had whispered it, but she didn't because Harry spoke kindly. 

“Hi” Rachel’s lips tugged in a smile, a real one. 

“I'm Rachel” she presented herself “Rachel Harvey” 

Harry was about to answer but Petunia groaned making him stop. 

“I demand you to leave. Both of you!” Mr. Dursley exclaimed, pointing the gun at Rachel. But Hagrid step forward taking the gun away from the man’s hand, before throwing it away. 

“Ah shut up, Dursley yeh great prune” Hagrid said with a roaring voice. 

“I'm very sorry for our rude entering” Rachel said turning to Harry’s uncles and they step back “But I assure you, we mean no harm” when she looked back at Harry, he was smiling at her and she found herself doing the same. 

Suddenly she remembered the box in her bag. Without thinking too much Rachel started to search for Harry’s birthday present. 

“I... uhm” Rachel said shyly and Harry looked at her with eyes full of curiosity “I know today is your birthday” she handed him the present and Harry seemed amazed by it like he had never saw a gift before. 

“Is it for me?” He asked unsure of taking the box. 

“Yes, sure” she answered kindly. 

Harry smiled widely before taking the gift and starting to unwrap the paper around it. Rachel observed him stepping towards him when he finally saw his present. It was a stuffed animal shaped as a stag. She really hoped Harry liked it. 

The boy looked up to her with his green eyes “It's beautiful” 

“Really?” He nodded at her question with a smile. 

“I never had one” she didn't know if she heard him right, but perhaps he never had a stuffed stag. 

Hagrid then come closer to them with a giant smile on his face, handing a box to the boy. 

“A very happy birthday to yeh” He exclaimed “This is for yeh. I made it for yeh” 

Harry took the box and when he opened it Rachel smiled seeing a chocolate cake with Happy birthday Harry written on it. It wasn't pleasing at the eyes, but it was a very nice gesture to making him a cake. 

“Thank you” Harry said before looking the both of them and ask “But… who are you?” 

Hagrid chuckled “Oh yeah! I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Call me Hagrid. I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts” then Hagrid turned to Rachel “And Rae here is councilor of Hogwarts, students love her” Rachel took a tress of hair behind her ear smiling shyly. Then Hagrid clapped his hands together. 

“So, what about that tea, Rae?” 

“That would be lovely” she said sitting on the sofa next to Hagrid. It was freezing cold, how did they even managed to sleep in there? 

Where was Harry sleeping, anyway? Rachel thought noticing just a bedroom in the house. She turned to look at the boy who was smiling down at the stuffed animal in his hands. He was so like James. 

Suddenly the boy looked up and turn to them. 

“I'm sorry” he said wanting to be kind “But I still don't know who you are” 

“I told yeh” Hagrid said with a chuckle “I'm Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts” Rachel looked at Harry's face still confused. 

“Do you know about Hogwarts?” she asked softly. Harry turned to her and shook his head. 

“No” then he looked at their expressions and he quickly added “I'm sorry” 

“It's not yeh who should be sorry, but them!” Hagrid roared turning to the Dursleys who step back in fear “Haven't you wondered where your parents learn it all?” 

“All what?” 

Rachel knew how Petunia hated magic, but keep Harry in the dark about who he was, when she knew it well, wasn’t right. Rachel wondered what else they had kept away from him? But before she could say anything, Hagrid roared getting up and walking to the Dursleys yelling at them how could Harry not know anything. 

“I know some things!” Harry protested resentfully “I can do, you know, math and stuff” Rachel took a breath before opening her eyes and seeing Harry looking at her confused. She couldn’t help but smile smiled at him. 

“I’m sure you do” Rachel said gesturing Harry to set down not far from her “Hagrid wasn’t meaning that” 

“Exactly!” Hagrid said calmly to Harry “I was talking about my world, your world, our world” 

Harry’s green eyes bit in confusion “What world?” 

“DURSLEY!” Hagrid roared angrily again. 

Rachel took another breath; he was really scaring the boy’s uncles; Vernon was pale as a ghost and Petunia was shacking behind her husband. So, Rachel stood up and walked to Hagrid. She gently put a hand on the man’s forearm. 

“Hagrid, come on, get your voice down. You are scaring them” Rachel said without looking at the two Muggles. 

“I know, Rae” he said shacking lightly “But if ter didn’t said anything abou’ it, what else didn’t ter tell him? Maybe he doesn’t even know abou’…” he stopped suddenly. Rachel could see him biting his lips under the huge beard, his eyes suddenly sad. 

“I…” Rachel knew what her friend was talking about and suddenly she felt her breath labored slightly “I’m sure they did” 

“Yeh must know about your parents, Harry. Did ter talked abou’ them?!” Rachel didn’t turn to Harry her eyes fixed on Petunia, who, still shacking, was looking at her with angry eyes. 

“You didn’t?” asked Rachel in a whisper taking a step towards the Muggles. 

“Don’t come any closer!” roared Vernon, making her stop. 

“I won’t” Rachel assured “But… did you? Or not?” the couple before her didn’t answer “Petunia” Rachel said directly to the woman almost pleading “Does he know?” 

“Know what?!” She heard Harry say behind her. 

“Yeh didn’t let him read the letter that Dumbledore left?!” Hagrid roared once again “He did it, Rae. I was there that night!” Rachel head spun for a moment. That night. She really didn’t want to think about that night. Everything had changed after that night. 

“Stop the both of you!” yelled Vernon bringing Rachel back to reality “I forbid you to say anything!” Rachel turned to Harry; he was standing up, a confused expression on his face. He didn’t know… he didn’t know anything. For a moment she wondered if maybe it was better that way. Maybe it was best for everyone. 

Suddenly though the thought of Lily and James came back in her mind. They deserved it. Their son deserved to know why they weren’t with him. Why they couldn’t grow him up, like they wanted and like Harry deserved. She felt her own body became tense, her eyes were watering and she really needed to took some breaths to calm herself. 

“I don’t care” Hagrid said turning to “Yer a wizard Harry” after that silence fell in the room, even Petunia had stopped to whimper. The only sound was the angry wind against the house and the waves moving the water all around them. 

“I’m… what?” asked Harry with a gasp. 

“A wizard” Hagrid repeated setting down “Of course yeh’ll have to train up a bit. But with parents like yers, you can’t be nothing but a good’un. Am I right…” but he stopped suddenly before continuing “Of course. Of course I’m right” 

Rachel was still almost paralyzed in that room. She had always hoped that Harry didn’t knew about that night, too afraid to face him. But now, having to be the one to tell him… opening again that part of her life was too much. She had worked so hard to try and live again. But Harry had to know, he had too. 

“Rae!” Hagrid’s voice made her turn “Have yeh heard?” Rachel shook softly her head. Hagrid looked at her with sweet eyes “Don’t yeh think is abou’ time for Harry to read his letter” Rachel nodded once again, opening her bag and looking in it for the letter. When she found it, she walked to Harry handing him the piece of paper. He seemed really confused, but when he took the letter from her hand, he looked closely to her, like he was studying her. 

“Are you ok?” he asked kindly. 

Rachel couldn’t help but smile lightly down at the boy “Yeah… yes” she said “What are you waiting for? Open it” she said trying to be encouraging. Suddenly she felt a big hand taking her own and turning she saw Hagrid smiling at her, gesturing her to sit next to him. 

Rachel felt suddenly excited when she saw Harry opening his letter with shaking hands. The thought of him going to Hogwarts relaxed her. She couldn’t believe he was already eleven. 

“He is not going!” Vernon yelled angrily again, making Rachel and Hagrid turn to him. 

“I’d like ter see a great Muggle stop him” Hagrid said almost laughing of anger. 

“Muggles?” at Harry’s question Rachel turned to him. 

“Not magical folks” she said with a little smile before turning to Vernon seriously “You can’t stop him. This is what he is, accept it” 

Vernon face became suddenly red “It’s not on you to decide!” he said pointing his plump fingers to her “We swore we’d put a stop to this rubbish when we took him. It was up to us to decide” Rachel bit her lips looking at her hands on her lap. 

“You knew?” Harry said. 

“Of course, we knew” Petunia spat suddenly walking closer “How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was” Rachel’s eyes fixed on Petunia “She got that letter, disappeared to the school and came back every vacation with all that rubbish. But I was the only one to see her for what she was… a freak!” Rachel clanged her hands so much that her hands became white. For a moment she really thought of hex her, but she had to keep calm. 

“Then she met that Potter” Petunia kept saying “They left and got married and had you. Of course, I knew you’d be just as strange, just as… abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you” 

Rachel suddenly stood up so fast that even Hagrid could stop her. 

“And what would you know?!” Rachel exclaimed making the woman take a step back “You weren’t there, Petunia. It wasn’t a game! But you would have known if you didn’t push her away” Rachel’s eyes were watering “That times… that times had been awful, scary… dark…” 

“But…” Harry asked with a pale face “What happened?” 

Rachel’s body froze once again. In a moment she relived all those years in her mind. All the people she had lost, all those dark times that she pushed at the back of her mind. Forcing them there, trying to lock them away. 

Rachel looked Hagrid with pleading eyes, trying to find some help. 

“A’right” he said understanding “I suppose everything started with… a person called… It’s incredible you don’t know” 

“Who?” Harry asked. 

“He can’t know Hagrid” Rachel said glaring at Petunia still in front of her. 

“I don’t like to say his name, no one does” Hagrid said looking at Harry “This wizard became bad… very, very bad” 

“Could you write it down?” Harry suggested seeing the discomfort in Hagrid’s voice. 

“His name was Voldemort” Rachel said fighting the shiver running down her spine. The thought of him and of everything he brought with him still hunted her, like everyone. 

“About twenty years ago, he started to gathering followers” Rachel continued “There were a lot of them, all for different reasons: seeking of power, same view or fear. But every person at his side gave him more power” 

Hagrid nodded his head “Those were dark times, Harry. The only safe place was Hogwats, because of Dumbledore. You-know-who was scared of him” Rachel put a strand of hair behind her ear. Maybe he was afraid of Dumbledore, but it wasn’t so safe… not for muggleborns, anyway. 

“Yer mum an’ dad were as good as witch and wizard as I have ever knew” Hagrid said “Very close to Dumbledore… maybe You-Know-Who just wanted ’em otta the way…” Rachel was now looking outside the window looking at the storm outside. Her breathing was still fast and her eyes still watering. What he wanted… 

“One night he just turned up in the village where you were all living” Rachel said without turning “It was Halloween, ten years ago. You were just a year old” she hid a small sad smile, but then she stopped. She really couldn’t make herself to go any further. 

“He then…” Hagrid tried but he stopped to blew his nose, even he was at the edge of tears “Sorry. It’s just so sad… they were so nice. But…” he took a deep breath “This is the myst’ry… he tried to kill you” 

Rachel eyes moved slightly to Harry, who was looking at Hagrid, before coming back to look the dark water. 

“But he couldn’t do it” she said. 

“That’s why you got that scar” Hagrid said nodding “No one ever lived after that curse. No yer parents, the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewentts…” each one of those names was like a stub to Rachel… every one of them… 

“But not yer. Yer were just a boy and you lived” Hagrid looked Harry sadly “I took yer away from there, myself” 

“Loads of tosh!” the voice of Vernon Dursley broke the painful silence that had felt among them “Now listen, boy. I accepted your strangeness and the thing about your parents, well they were weirdos and the world is better off without them…” 

Rachel took out her wand in a movement and the light bulb not so far from Vernon exploded, making the man gasp and Petunia scream in fear. 

“Just one more word” Rachel said looking at the Muggles in front of them. How could he say something like that? They didn’t have compassion, nor for Lily and James… nor for Harry. She hadn’t been that angry in years. She knew that the Dursleys didn’t want anything to do with the Potters, but feeling nothing over their death… how could they? How could Petunia? 

When Vernon stood silent, Hagrid nodded, as angry as she was “That’s better” then he turned to Harry “See? You’ll be right famous at Hogwarts” 

“I told you, he is not going!” Vernon yelled again. 

“If Harry wants to go, he’ll go” Rachel almost growled “I’ll make sure of it” Hagrid stood up next to Rachel. 

“Harry’s off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, an’d he’ll be under the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts ever had; Albus Dumbledore” 

“I’m not paying for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!” that was Vernon’s last mistake. Hagrid pointed his pink umbrella towards Dursley angrily, and Rachel wasn’t really about to stop him. 

“Never” thundered Hagrid “Insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!” he swished his umbrella towards Dudley, sparkles flew in the air and suddenly the boy was running around with his hands on his bottom. When he turned, Rachel could see a little pig tail coming out from the back of his trousers. She glared at Hagrid. She would have liked to see Vernon dancing and screaming like that. Petunia looked over to Rachel who just scrolled her shoulders, then Vernon took his family to run into the other room, locking the door. 

When Rachel turned, she saw Harry laughing incredulously. Hagrid then asked at Harry not to talk about him using magic. Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwarts and because of that he wasn’t allowed to use his wand, that was now in his umbrella… well pieces of it. 

“Come on” Hagrid said “We gotta go, Rae. It’s getting late” then he walked out of the house. 

Harry looked around the room, almost unsure “You can choose whatever you want, Harry” she said “It’s up to you” Then he looked up at Rachel and she felt like knowing what was his decision. He took the stuffed dear that was now on the sofa and he ran to her taking her hand. Rachel froze once again feeling his hand in hers. Harry was looking at her over his round glasses. 

“You’ll accompany me?” he asked kindly. Rachel found herself smile to him. 

“Of course,” then she took her umbrella in her bag and started to walk outside hand in hand with Harry. 

“What are you wearing, by the way?” she asked looking down at the over too big clothes the boy was wearing.


	6. Chapter 6

6 

PENNY 

Penny was jumping up and down in front of the mirror, tightening her red hair in a braid. Her cheeks were hurting because of her smiling, she hadn’t stopped since the letter arrived. 

“Have you done, already?” Penny could see Ron reflection in her mirror. She had always shared the room with Ron. Their room was the highest of all of their brothers’ and she loved to wake up early to watch the animals waking up and the light mist surrounding the Barrow, her family’s house. Her and Ron’s room was very cute, according to her: it was perfectly divided in two, the right side was Ron’s and the left side was Penny’s. On her side there was a little bed with purple flowers painted on the wooden headboard, they weren’t pretty, Penny had painted them herself and drawing wasn’t her main skill; but she liked them anyway. Not far from it there was her little wardrobe and at its side her desk with a little mirror on it. The flower pattern was present on each of her furnishings. On Ron side there was his bed and his closet and on his bedside table there was always something to eat. Their walls were painted in orange, because of their favorite Quidditch team: the Chadley’s Cannons. Ron was mad for them and over his bed there was a poster of the flying team. 

“Just a moment” she said finishing to braid her hair. Ron scoffed looking back at the cards in his hands. 

“You make me wake up early and then you are the one who’s late. I’ll never get you” he complained without looking at her. 

“I’m not late” she answered smiling fixing her skirt “Mom hadn’t called us yet” 

Ron shook his shoulder before bending over to take a chocolate bar form his bedside table “You want some?” Penny nodded with the smile never leaving her face. She set down on Ron’s bed that moved away his cards to make room for her, then he split the sweet in two and gave her a piece. 

“Mom said we’ll get an owl” she exclaimed enthusiastically. 

“No” Ron corrected her “Percy’ll get an owl” 

“So, what are we going to get?” she asked frowning. 

“Scabbers” he stated looking over the cage put on his closet. Scabbers was Percy’s old rat and he was really old, since she could remember things Scabbers has been there. He didn’t do much, just eating and sleeping. She liked to play with animals, but he really didn’t seem into it. 

“Oh” Penny nodded “That’s why he is here” Ron snorted looking at her. 

“You are so distracted” she smiled at him, who looked down still laughing lightly. 

When their mum called for them, they run down the stairs after being sure that their mouths weren’t dirty with chocolate. In their small living room, there were all Penny’s siblings and their mother. Her father wasn’t there he had to go back at work that day. In the moment she stepped in the room she heard Fred saying annoyed “Even a new robe, mum? Really?” 

“Now we know who is your favorite son” George said nodding his head. 

“Don’t be stupid” she heard her mother answer “Percy’ll be a prefect, he has to be at his best” 

“Percy the perfect prefect” said the twins at the same time, then she turned to Ron and Penny. 

“Oh good! We are all here” she said taking a little bag of Floo Powder. 

Penny liked using Floo Powder, it was easy and fast and she always felt like she could go where she wanted. All it took was say the name of the place where you wanted to go and in few seconds you were there. 

Diagon Alley was where all wizards did their shopping and were there was the most delicious ice-cream that Penny had ever tasted. 

“All right” said Penny’s mom “First the robes, then books and parchment” they all nodded following their mother to Madam Malking were Hogwarts students’ bought their clothes. Percy was getting a new robe; Penny was getting a black skirt and a white shirt because she would be wearing George former robe. They couldn’t spend too much money and there were a lot of them. Penny really wanted an ice-cream but she really didn’t ask, school’s stuff was more important. 

They then went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their books. That shop was really cute. Reading wasn’t something Penny did often, except for her favorite book ‘Fantastic Beasts and where to find them’, but she liked to see books on the shelves. There were lots of colors in there. 

“I’ll go take the books” said their mother. The Weasley siblings all nodded starting to look around them. Penny gasped in joy when she saw a copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts and where to find them’. She took the book in her hands and starting to leaf through it. 

“You’ve read it hundreds of times” said Ginny laughing lightly. 

“Oh yeah” Penny answered laughing “Look how beautiful it is” the one she had at home was Charlie’s, they used to read it together in the gardens during summer and before leaving for Romania her brother had given it to her. She usually read a chapter or two before going to sleep, so her copy was a bit ruined now. 

“Sorry could you help me?” a soft voice made Penny and Ginny to look over their sibling. George spun so fast that made the two red haired girls to look at each other. 

“Fay, hi!” he exclaimed happily. 

“Hi, George. Fred” the girl was pretty short, with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light green dress and she was smiling sweetly at the two boys. 

“What did you need help with?” asked George while Fred was looking at him with knowing eyes. 

“Can you take that book for me, please?” she asked politely “I can’t reach it” 

“Sure!” he exclaimed turning to the book with a fast movement. Penny looked over to Ron who turned to her with a frown. George was acting strangely, while Fred seemed to be doing everything to not laugh. 

“Here you go” George said giving the girl the book. 

“Thank you” she answered with a smile looking down at the book. Penny saw Fred nudging his twin who scrolled his shoulders, earning another nudge from Fred. 

“So!” exclaimed George startling everyone “How’s been your summer so far, Fay? All fine?” 

“Yes, thank you” she answered with her kind voice “How about yours?” 

Penny looked at her brother talking with the girl and she couldn’t help but frown. George never talked to anyone like that, he was giving this girl a lot of attention. Who was she? 

“I’m accompanying my brother and sister with their shopping for school” George said “They’ll be starting their first year” Penny frowned harder; he didn’t even want to come. 

“It’s that them?” Fay asked. 

“What?” asked George distractedly. 

The girl smiled “Are they your sibling?” 

“Yes, they are” said Fred eyeing his twin shaking his head. 

“Hi, I’m Fay” she said waving to them. 

“Hi, I’m Ron” said Ron nodding his head “These are Ginny and Penny” the girl smiled at them. 

“These flowers are real?” asked Penny looking at the white flowers on the girl’s hairband. 

“Oh yes” she said smiling “I like flowers” Penny nodded studying the girl. Why was George so distracted by her? Who was this girl? 

“Good luck for your first year” then she turned to Fred and George “I’ll see you at school then. Thanks for the help, George” 

“Anytime” he answered back. In the moment the girl went away Fred burst out laughing. 

“Shut up, Fred!” George exclaimed. 

“Why do you have that face?” asked Ron looking closely at his sister. 

“What face?” she said closing the book she had in her hands and put it back at its place. 

It was early afternoon when the Weasleys had finally finished with their shopping. Penny’s feet hurt while she was walking hand in hand with George. She couldn’t wait to go home and lay on the grass to play her harmonica. 

“Fred, George!” at the sound of that voice Penny’s heart bit fast and an even wider smile than usual appeared on her face, when in front of them appeared Oliver Wood. 

Oliver Wood was the captain of the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team. Penny had met him at home the first time, he had come at the Barrow when Charlie was still at Hogwarts. At that time Charlie was the captain of Gryffindor team and frequently he organized practice during summer and one of those times Penny had met Oliver. She couldn’t help but blush and giggle when he was around. She was pretty sure she had fallen in love for him. 

“Hey, Wood” Fred greeted him. 

“Have you seen the new Nimbus 2000?” Oliver exclaimed happily. One thing that Penny had come to know was that Oliver Wood was absolutely mad for Quidditch. Penny liked to play Quidditch with her brothers and she was always happy when Oliver went to the Barrow and they started to talk about their favorite teams. 

“Wow” said Ron looking at the beautiful broomstick in the shop. 

“It’s the fastest broom in the world” George said with his face pressed on the glass of the shop window. 

“Oh, wow. Really?” Penny exclaimed with wide eyes. She wondered if it could fly as fast as a dragon. 

“Absolutely” Oliver answered nodding his head “I wish I could have one. The Slytherins couldn’t win like this” 

“They won’t anyway” Fred scoffed shocking is shoulder. 

“Of course, not with the practices at which I’m already working on” the twins looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Already?” they asked together. 

“Of course!” Oliver answered with confidence “We are going to win this!” Penny found herself nodding. She had seen him play; he was a very good keeper. 

“I have to go” Oliver said “I’ll see you at school” then he turned to Penny and Ron “Good luck for your first year, guys” 

“Thanks” Penny said watching at Oliver walking away, trying to see him behind the crowd. 

“I don’t even want to know what he has in mind” Fred said shocking his head. 

“Why do you have that face?” Ron’s voice made her turn. 

“What?” Penny asked still wearing the wide smile. 

“That face” Ron asked suspiciously with a frown. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about” she said jumping to her mother, the hurt of her feet long forgotten.


	7. Cordelia

7 

CORDELIA 

Sienna Lynox was truly a girl that didn’t go unnoticed and that was maybe the part of her that Cordelia liked the most. She didn’t care what others said and thought about her, starting with her look; Sienna wore mostly black or very dark colors, her skin was pale and her hair and make-up was black too. Even at Hogwarts her lips were always dark. And her look was really different from her colorful personality. 

“The concert was massive” Sienna said eating her ice-cream “You should come next time” 

“They didn’t let me” Cordelia said enjoying the taste of her ice-cream “Too many Muggles” 

“What do they think? That they’ll die if they get touched by them?” Sienna snorted “My mom has been harmless so far; my father is fine” Cordelia laughed thinking of a very scared Lucius running from Giselle. That woman was the sweetest person that Cordelia had ever met. 

“It’s still a miracle that they let me come to your house sometimes” Cordelia said bending over petting Charm on the head, the little dog waved his tail happily. 

“No” Sienna said laughing again “The miracle is that they hadn’t still understood that you lied to them” 

Cordelia shocks her head with a satisfied smile “I never lied, I just omitted some parts, not that they care that much” Sienna stared at her still eating her ice-cream. 

The two girls had become friends on their first year at Hogwarts. They both had been sorted in Gryffindor and Cordelia already felt out of place and she wouldn’t talk a lot with her classmates, being a Black gave her some problem at the beginning. But Sienna hadn’t cared about her being reserved or her surname, she just came at Cordelia and start talking. Cordelia remembered the first time she had saw Sienna; with her look and her make-up the young Black couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy, but it was impossible not to notice Sienna’s personality. Her look was part of her, she was daughter of artists after all, she had to be creative too. It didn’t take long for them to become friends. And thanks to Sienna, Cordelia found the courage to open up to her classmates. 

“You’re coming for Christmas, right?” asked Sienna suddenly. 

“Are you already thinking about Christmas?” Cordelia said with a laugh. 

“I have to prepare my mother if it’s a no” Sienna said simply “We got used of you by now” since her last Christmas at Hogwarts she had spent it with the Lenox. She didn’t want to go back to the Malfoys so she accepted Sienna’s invitation and for the first time she had a glimpse of how a normal family was supposed to be. Full of laughter and love, something very different from what she had been living with the Malfoys. 

“Have you received any owls this summer?” Cordelia asked with knowing curiosity earning a glare from her best friend. 

“Yeah” Sienna said “Dumbledore’s. He wrote me about the new books” Cordelia shook her head with a smile. 

“He must be cheating on you, because he wrote to me too” 

Sienna scoffed playfully “I should have known” 

“You are not changing subject, you know?” Cordelia said with a curious smile. 

“If you want Fred Weasley to write so bad, why don’t you ask him to write to you?” Sienna said. 

Cordelia looked at her with a knowing look “Are you seriously so bothered by his attentions?” 

“Of course, I am!” Sienna argued shaking her head moving her long black hair “He is annoying with all those stupid jokes. He can’t shut up for a minute” 

“So, he’s not so different from you” Cordelia said before burst into a loud laugh looking at Sienna’s expression. 

“Shouldn’t you go look for your---what is he, again?” Sienna asked in the attempt to change the subject, and this time she did it because Cordelia looked at her watch. She had to go to Draco, he was buying his robes. 

“Right!” the girl exclaimed getting up “Come on?” 

“Do I have to come too?” Sienna complained. 

“I would do it for you” Cordelia said putting her hands on her hips. 

“But Steve is not annoying” Steve was Sienna’s brother. He was one year younger than them and he went to Hogwarts too, but he had been sorted in Hufflepuff. 

“I need you to look after Charm” Cordelia said and she saw her friend looking down at the little pet. 

“You know I can’t say no to him” she said finally standing up. 

The two girls walked to Madam Malking, passing by people and shops. In August Diagon Alley was always full of families ran to by everything to get their children ready for Hogwarts. When Cordelia did her first shopping for school, she had gone for her wand just with Narcissa, the other days she had gone with Dobby, whose had been ordered to bring everything alone, he didn’t even let Cordelia to take the parchment. 

“Cordy” Sienna said stopping her by the arm “Isn’t that miss Harvey?” Cordelia stopped and looked around. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Miss Harvey, over there” Sienna said pointing. Cordelia saw the woman; a staid of her dark hair was behind her ear, she was wearing her usual muggle clothes and she was looking at cauldrons, Cordelia wondered why Hogwarts’ councilor needed one of those. 

“Come on, let’s go say hi” but before Sienna could move, Cordelia stopped her by the arm. 

“She looks busy” the girl said but her friend looked at her confused. 

“Everyone’s busy in Diagon Alley” Sienna argued “But it’s not kind not to say hi” Cordelia watched her friend walking to the woman and taking an unsure breath Cordelia walked in Sienna’s direction. 

“Hello, miss” she heard Sienna greet the woman that turned with a surprised smile. 

“Hi, Sienna” she said before that her eyes fell on Cordelia and for a moment, she saw something different in the woman’s eyes. 

“Hi” miss Harvey said. 

“Hello, miss” Cordelia greeted with a small smile. 

“You spent a good summer, miss?” Sienna asked with a bright smile. 

Miss Harvey looked back at Sienna “Yeah… yeah. You?” the question was for the both of them, but the woman didn’t look at Cordelia again. 

“All good, miss” Sienna answered “For the both of us” she added noticing that Cordelia wasn’t talking. 

“Good” miss Harvey said “Sorry girls, I really need to go now, but I’ll see you at Hogwarts. Yeah?” she said sweetly but in hurry “Have a good day, the both of you” 

“You too, miss” Sienna said looking at the woman walking away “She sure was in hurry” miss Harvey was loved by most of the students, if not all of them. She was there for every student every time they needed it, but miss Harvey was always in hurry, Cordelia had noticed it. 

“I wonder why she was here” Sienna thought out loud. 

“I don’t know” Cordelia said turning her head to try to spot miss Harvey again, but she was already disappeared. 

Then the two girls walked to Madam Malking again. They entered in the shop and the short woman greeted them with a smile. 

“Do you need something, dears?” she asked. 

“I’m here for Malfoy, he got an appointment” Cordelia said. 

“Of course. Of course,” the woman said nodding her head “Come with me” Cordelia looked over to Sienna, who nodded to tell her she would wait outside with Charm. Cordelia followed the woman to a side of the shop, where a curtain was stopping them from entering the room. 

“I’ll go take the robe” the woman said “Wait here” Cordelia nodded with a kind smile. 

“That’s Hagrid” she turned hearing another voice “He works at Hogwarts” why was Hagrid there? 

“Oh” Cordelia heard Draco’s voice “I heard of him. He is something like a servant, isn’t he?” at those words Cordelia got closer to listen better. 

“He is the gatekeeper” the other boy said. 

“Yes exactly” Draco exclaimed “I’ve heard he is a sort of savage. He lives in a hut and sometimes gets drunk or set something on fire” Cordelia shook her head. Hagrid was so sweet; he didn’t deserve those awful words. Lucius’ viciousness never ended; something so mean could have been said just by him. She was sure that Narcissa didn’t even lose her time talking about someone she probably didn’t care of. 

“I think he is brilliant” the boy’s answer made her turn to the curtain. Who was this boy? He surely was of the first year, to be in that room, but how did he know Hagrid? She was happy though that Hagrid was being defended. 

“Do you?” Draco said with an almost surprised voice “Why is he with you? Where are your parents?” 

“They’re dead” Cordelia’s heart drop for the boy. She didn’t even know him, but she felt sorry for him like he was one of her friends. Maybe because she didn’t have parents either. 

“Oh, sorry” but Cordelia wasn’t sure if Draco really mean it, it was impossible to understand it by the sound of his voice “But they were our kind, weren’t they?” Cordelia looked over Sienna, who was laughing playing with Charm just outside the shop. What was so terrible about Muggles? What was so wrong with them that wizards couldn’t got close to them? She had never understood. And when she arrived at Hogwarts, she had the chase of meeting a lot of them and they were normal as them wizards. 

“They were a wizard and a witch, if that’s what you mean” by the sound of the other boy’s tone, she was sure that Draco hadn’t made a new friend that day. 

“I really don’t think they should let other sort in” Draco kept saying “They are just not the same, they don’t know our ways” And they were lucky, according to Cordelia, she hadn’t seen many pureblood happy families. Not the oldest and richest, anyway, the ones that were more attached to the blood status. While Sienna’s family was so different, better, even if they weren’t purebloods “I think they should keep it in just the old wizard families” It was really sad hearing him talk like that, it was like listening to Lucius “What’s your name anyway?” 

But before the other boy could answer, Madam Malkin entered the room, telling Draco he could go. 

“Well, I’ll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose” Draco said and when Madam Malkin opened the curtain Cordelia had a glimps of the unknown boy. He was skinny, with messed black hair and round glasses. 

“Oh” Draco said noticing Cordelia “You’re here” 

Cordelia stood silent shaking her head. The words he had used were Lucius’, she just wished for Draco to use his own words. 

“What?” he asked noticing her look. 

“Let’s look for your mother, so I can go” she said walking ahead of Draco. In that moment she just wanted to go away from her “family”. She and Charm would have spent the rest of the holiday with Sienna and her family and she really couldn’t wait. Maybe she could have had a real vacation away from the Malfoys.


	8. Rachel

8 

RACHEL 

There was no shop in all Diagon Alley that Rachel liked as much as Flourish and Blotts, second only to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. She still remembered the first time she had went to Diagon Alley with her parents. It had been crazy, like entering in a dream; so many colors and people. Even her father still accompanied her there sometimes. 

“Alright” she said looking at the list of books in her hand “Let’s split up. Hagrid take Charms, History of Magic and Astronomy books” Hagrid nodded taking the list in his huge hand. 

“I’m right on it, Rae” he said before walking away. 

“You and me are going to take the rest” Rachel said smiling to Harry that nodded his head, but there was something in his eyes different from before. 

“Hey” she said stopping in front of him “Is there something wrong?” 

Harry seemed surprised by her question and she just smiled to encourage him to go on. 

“I’m fine” he said scrolling his shoulder “It’s just… I don’t know anything about Hogwarts or this world. I’m just nervous” Rachel smiled. 

“You don’t need to be” she assured “You are not the only one to be that overwhelmed. But trust me, I think not knowing is even better, surprises will never stop arriving. It’ll be like an adventure” Harry smiled brightly nodding his head. She couldn’t help but feeling proud of herself to being able to make him feel better. 

Harry was really the sweetest boy she had ever met. She almost couldn’t believe how kind he was even if he had to grow up with the Dursleys. He had been kind even at the Leaky Cauldron when all those people understood who he was and started to shook his hand one by one. There they had even met professor Quirrell. He was the professor of Defense Against the Dark Art’s at Hogwarts. The man was an adventurer even if he seemed to be scared of everything around him. 

“When Hagrid says he wants a dragon” Harry said while Rachel was searching for his Herbology book “Does he mean a real dragon?” 

“Oh yes” she answered laughing lightly “He really wants one” Harry blinked in pleasant confusion. 

“Have you ever seen one?” he asked with wide eyes. Rachel that had found the book handed it to him. 

“Yes” she said after thinking for a moment “But he was small, he was born just a few days back” Harry laughed incredulously. 

“See” Rachel said “Everything is a surprise” Harry adjusted his glasses over his nose. 

He was curious about everything that came to his view. Just a few hours back they had gone to the Gringotts, the wizardry bank, to go take Harry’s money. The Gringotts was run by goblins; small and strange creatures, with pointy teeth and ears. Harry had looked at them with fascination. 

“Now go take ‘A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration’ it should be over there” Rachel said pointing towards a book shelves while she went to take his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. 

She was looking through the books when a happy voice made her turn quickly "Miss Harvey, hello!” 

A smile formed on Rachel face when she saw Lee Jordan. 

“Hello, Lee” she greeted him with a smile. Lee was a boy from Gryffindor, he was about to start his third year at Hogwarts. Rachel knew him well, because he was often in trouble with his partners in crime; the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Lee was very talkative and funny, indeed that year he had become speaker for the Quidditch match. 

“It’s so good to see you here, miss” he said with his usual large smile “Did you miss your students?” 

She laughed lightly “I always miss my students” 

“What were you looking for, miss? I can help” he exclaimed kindly “You’re surely carrying a lot of books” 

“You are very kind” she said “But it’s all done” she took the book she was looking for from the shelve. Lee looked curiously at it, frowning a little. Then he smiled again before saying his goodbye and walking away with his mother. 

Rachel then went to find Harry. When she spotted him, he had just taken the book he was searching when a brunette girl bumped into him. 

“Oh sorry” she heard Harry say. 

“No, it was my fault…Hi” she said before widening her eyes even Harry had the same expression. 

“Hi” he said incredulously 

“You are the boy down the street. Harry, right? Dudley’s cousin” Harry nodded his head “I can’t believe you are a wizard too” the girl was talking very calmly “Wait… is Dudley...?” 

But Harry interrupted her shaking his head “No, no. Thank God no” the girl gave out a laugh. 

“Well, more time for us away from him, I guess” Harry smiled too. 

“Cora” a woman called and the girl looked over her shoulder before turning to Harry again. 

“It was very nice to meet you. I guess I’ll see you at school. Bye… Harry” she said waving her hand before running out of the shop, while Harry was waving back. 

Rachel couldn’t believe that there was another witch in Privet Drive. 

She walked to the boy with a smile “So… who is she? A friend of yours?” Harry turned to her shaking his head with a small smile. 

“No, she’s just my neighbor. She...” he stopped suddenly making her frown a little “She plays football near my uncles’ house. She is cool” then he took the books from her hands “I’ll find Hagrid and go pay” 

“Sure” Rachel said looking at him with all the books in his hand “Do you need help with the coins?” 

“No please” he said with shiny eyes “I want to try wizardry money on my own” 

Rachel nodded with a laugh “Suit yourself” he smiled happily. 

“Then ice-cream” he said. 

“First wand, then parchment and then ice-cream” she said. 

Harry laughed “I tried” 

In that moment he really seemed James “Go” she said with a smile, watching him walking through the crowd. 

The three of them where walking on the street of Diagon Alley, their hands full of bags with Harry’s school stuffs. They were walking to Olivander, the wands maker. Everyone bought their wand from Olivander. Buying a wand was very important for a wizard and when you found the one it was very special. It was a strange feeling, it was impossible to explain, but she still remembered how she felt when she held hers for the first time. It had been natural, right. And Olivander made the best wands. He was able to understand the person in front of him just with a look and he remembered everyone that had entered in his shop. Rachel stopped before entering in there. He remembered… everyone. 

“Yer alright, Rae?” Hagrid asked kindly turning to her. Even Harry had turned and looked at her with big green confused eyes. 

“Yeah” she said “But what do you think if I go to take the parchment while you’re… in there?” Hagrid looked at her confused. 

“Rae are yer sure?” he asked with a frown “I mean I was sure yer wanted…” 

“It’s alright, Rachel” Harry said with a smile “We’ll got more time for the ice-cream” she returned the gesture. 

“Good luck for your wand” Rachel said before looking at the boy entering the shop. 

“Yer’r really sure?” Hagrid asked and when Rachel nodded, he followed the boy. 

Rachel stood there for a moment, unsure on what to do. Maybe she had to enter, but… 

She shook her head and turned to walk to the parchment shop, but in the moment, she made a step, she bumped into someone. She was about to apologize when she looked at the person in front of her. It was a woman. She was tall and blond, with a pointy face and an elegant dress. At her side there was a man with a black robe, white blond hair and grey eyes. Her heart stopped for a moment. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were in front of her. It had been years since she had seen them last. 

“Watch where you are going, Harvey” Lucius Malfoy spatted at her with a disgusted voice. Her blood run cold and without even giving them a glance she walked away. Just in that moment she had noticed the boy next to them. He was so similar too his father, it almost scared her. She really hoped for him to be like Lucius just in the look. 

Rachel walked in the street full of people, trying to put as much distance as she could from the Malfoys. In a few moments she stepped in the parchments shop. The smell of parchment surrounded her and calmed her immediately. She wasn’t the one who should feel ashamed. 

“Rachel, dear” a voice made her open her eyes to see an old lady with grey hair and a red bag. 

“Miss Longbottom, hi” she greeted trying to forget about her discomfort from before. 

“Dear, it’s so nice to see you” she said kissing Rachel’s cheeks. 

“Likewise, miss. Doing shopping with your nephew?” she asked. 

“Yes, he is... where is that boy?” the woman started to look around the shop “Neville! Come here!” a plump boy with brown hair and a funny face run to them. 

“I found the parchment” he said before noticing Rachel “Hey, Rachel. Hi!” he exclaimed hugging Rachel quickly with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Hi, Neville. How are you?” Rachel asked. 

“Fine, I think” he answered a bit nervous. 

“I’m very happy you are coming to Hogwarts this year” She knew that Neville had had a bit of struggle before showing his magical powers. For a moment his grandmother thought he was a squib “Don’t worry about anything” she kept saying putting a hand on Neville’s shoulder “Hogwarts is amazing. You will feel like home and if there are going to be any problems, just come to me” 

“Thank you, Rachel” he said with a shy smile. Neville was really sweet. 

“Go pay, boy” Miss Longbottom said slightly pushing her nephew. Neville nodded walking away waving at Rachel like always. 

Miss Longbottom looked at Rachel for a moment with apprehension “You’re pale, dear. Are you alright?” 

Rachel tried to smile truthfully; she didn’t want to get Miss Longbottom worried. 

“Yes, miss. Thank you” she said then after a moment she took a breath “Miss, I wanted to apologize for not passing by this month” the woman looked at her with a sad but grateful smile “How’re Frank and Alice?” Rachel asked carefully. 

The woman took a breath “Like always, I’m afraid. Thanks for asking” Rachel nodded her head biting her lips. When Neville got back, Miss Longbottom invited her for a tea before going away. 

When Rachel got back to the Leacky Cauldron with Harry and Hagrid they walked in silence. Something very strange for them. When they set down in Harry’s room at the inn Harry finally said what was worrying him. Apparently Olivander had said something to Harry about expecting greatness from him. He felt under pressured and Rachel felt bad for him. She really didn’t want for him to feel that stressed. After their chat and after saying goodbye to Hagrid, who was coming back to Hogwarts, Harry went to sleep. 

Before Hagrid went away, they went in Rachel’s room. 

“How long are you staying, Rae?” Hagrid asked while she was doing a spell to silence her room. 

“Just tomorrow” she answered getting her jacket off “I’ll bring him back to his uncles in the morning” 

“I hope dye’d stayed all the summer. You’ve waited ten years for this moment” Hagrid said scoffing. Rachel felt the same way, but she really didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Why did Dumbledore wanted for you to take it?” she asked “The Philosopher’s Stone?” 

Hagrid scrolled his shoulders “I don’t know. But if Dumbledore says so, I’ll do it” Rachel really admired Hagrid’s loyalty to the old headmaster. Loyalty was everything to her. 

“A’rght” Hagrid said “It’s time for me to go. Here’s Harry’s ticket” Rachel took it from her friend. 

“Leave it to me” she said. 

“I’ll see yer tomorrow, then” Hagrid said before disappearing. 

In the morning Rachel woke Harry early, she really didn’t want to, but walking in a muggle neighborhood with a trunk and an owl wasn’t very wise. Rachel really didn’t want to bring Harry back to the Dursleys, but she really had no choice. 

Little Whinging reminded Rachel the neighborhood she grew up in; where her parents still lived. Rachel lived in London now, she had moved in her flat when she finished school. 

“Have you chosen her name?” Rachel asked watching the white owl in the cage that Harry was bringing. The boy looked down at his new pet with a nod. 

“Hedwig” he said with a small smile “I’ve read this name yesterday night in History of Magic book” Rachel looked at the owl. It was a nice name, it fitted her. 

“Did you have a pet?” he asked “At Hogwarts” 

Rachel smiled at the memory “I really wanted a cat, but my sister was allergic” 

“Have you ever got one?” Harry said curiously. 

“No” she answered shaking her head “But I got an owl, Billy” 

“Billy?” Harry repeated with a light laugh. 

“What’s wrong with Billy?” Rachel asked laughing lightly alongside Harry. 

“Nothing” Harry said cheerfully “Just I wouldn’t have thought of a name like this for an owl” 

“I wasn’t very creative with names” Rachel admitted “My...” she stopped suddenly making Harry turned tuned to her with a light frown “One of my friends used to say that” 

They walked in silence after that, but Harry didn’t seem to mind. It was pretty early so fortunately no one was in the street. 

“Where do you play usually?” she asked when they walked by a little park where surely children crowded during the afternoon. 

“Err…” Harry said before turning to her with a scroll of his shoulders “I like stay in my… room. I play there” Rachel nodded her head studying Harry for a moment. It was strange she barely knew that boy, but she felt like she understood him, and him her; and she felt like he wasn’t really being honest in that moment, but she didn’t push, she had no right after all. 

“When I’ll be at Hogwarts” he said after a moment “Will I call you professor?” 

Rachel found herself smiling again “No” 

“How should I call you then?” he asked curiously. 

“Well,” she said thinking “Students usually call me Miss. Harvey, but even Rachel” 

He nodded “Can I call you Rachel, then?” he asked shyly. 

Rachel turned to him stopping her walking. Harry stopped too. She hadn’t smiled that much in years. She looked down to that boy that had stolen James’ face and Lily’s eyes and she couldn’t believe she was standing talking finally with him. 

“I would like that” she said. 

Harry smiled widely nodding his head taking her hand again. They walked like that talking all the time, until they arrived in front of the n° 4. 

“Here’s your ticket” she said handing Harry his Hogwarts Express ticket “Remember, 1st September, King’s Cross. The train leaves at 11 o’clock” the boy took the ticket in his hand, nodding his head. 

Rachel then rang the bell and they waited for a moment. 

“Maybe they’re sleeping” Harry said turning to Rachel. She already didn’t want to leave him there, the Durselys not opening wasn’t helping her. After a moment she rang the bell again and this time she heard steps inside the house and then Petunia opened the door. She looked at them like she had seen robbers that were trying to break into the house. 

“Hi” Harry said interrupting the silence. 

“I’ve brought you Harry back” Rachel said putting one hand on Harry’s shoulder. Petunia just looked at her with a hateful expression, but Rachel just decided to ignore her and she turned to Harry “Do you need help with your things?” she asked softly. 

But before he had the chance to answer Petunia spoke “Vernon will bring it upstairs, later” 

“Upstairs?” asked Harry frowning. 

“Yes” Petunia said sternly “Get in” Rachel looked between the boy and his aunt; she didn’t like how she was speaking to him. Rachel’s thoughts drifted away when she felt Harry hugging her quickly. 

“I’ll see you at Hogwarts” Harry said with a light smile. 

Rachel just nodded her head, watching him walking inside, but before he could go upstairs, she said “Harry, if you’ll got any problems, don’t worry I’ll know” her eyes moved to Petunia, she had saw how they didn’t want for him to go to Hogwarts, she didn’t want for them to forbid him to go. Her plan seemed to have worked because Petunia was looking at her with a dreadful face. 

“Thanks, Rachel” Harry said smiling again before running up the stairs. 

Rachel looked Petunia again and with a smile she asked “How’s Dudley?” as an answer Petunia shut the door. Rachel bit her lips, maybe that was uncalled for, but she couldn’t stop herself. She turned her back at the door and she started to walk away, when she heard a knock and turning, she saw Harry waving his hand at the window. She waved back before walking away.


	9. Cora

9 

CORA 

It was the end of August by now and Cora was already preparing all her school stuff. In a few days she would have left for Hogwarts. Strange things she had to bring, in her opinion: quills instead of pens, parchments, old books… The only thing that made sense to her was the robe. She opened her trolley bag starting to put inside it all her stuff. 

“Mum!” she called from her room “How am I supposed to fit a cauldron in here?” 

“I told you to buy a trunk like the list said” her mother said back making Cora rolled her eyes. Her mother loved say ‘I told you so’, it was her favorite sentence. Sometimes the girl thought that maybe her aunt was related to her mother, instead of father. 

“I think it’s pointless buy a new trunk, that its old by the way, when I got a comfortable and modern trolley bag” Cora argued back, trying to make the cauldron fit. Vivianne appeared on the door looking at her daughter. 

“Yeah. I can see all the modernity you are heading to by looking at your quills” she said sarcastically. Cora glared at her mother before pushing the cauldron inside. 

“See, it’s perfect” she said “Now I just have to put my clothes” Vivianne walked behind her daughter looking at the trolley bag full of the most uncommon things. 

“Where?” she asked frowning. 

Cora looked at her mother with her hands on her waist. 

“I’ll just stuff something here and there, something in the cauldron, my socks inside the books, my trainers away from the ink and everything it’s going to be fine” Cora answered coolly scrolling her shoulders. 

“And your robes?” at her mother question Cora went over her wardrobe opening it revealing her camping backpack nodding proudly. 

“I’ll stuff it here, with everything that doesn’t fit in the trolley bag” Vivianne looked at her for a moment with crossed arms. 

“We’ve got still time, Cora” she said “Maybe we can go back to Dieagon… Diragon…” 

“Diagon” helped Cora. 

“Diagon Alley and by the trunk. It’s larger” Vivianne said. 

“But so much more uncomfortable” Cora insisted walking back to her bed were her trolley bag laid open “See! This even got wheels” Vivianne laughed at her daughter. 

“Alright. I get it; commodity first” 

Cora nodded “Always first” then she saw her mother looking in her trolley bag. 

“Is that the Arsenal poster?” Vivianne asked. 

“I can’t move without it” she said scrolling her shoulders again. Then her eyes fell on her clock; it was almost 3:15 PM, she had to meet Tyler in ten minutes. 

“I have to go mum” she said kissing her mother cheek. 

“To Tyler?” she asked following her daughter, who was putting her trainers on. 

Cora nodded. These would have been the last days of summer she would have been spending with Tyler. She still didn’t know how she would keep away from him her ‘Hogwarts’ secret’, her and Tyler told everything to each other… well, maybe not exactly everything, but he was her best friend and it was still difficult to think of starting the school without him around. 

“Slow down, Cora” she heard her mother say behind her. 

“I’m not even going to run” Cora said “See you at dinner” she waved off her mother and then her father’s photo like usual before walking on the same path to Tyler’s house. 

Privet Drive during summer was crowded with children running around, she liked that. There were a lot of people to play with. And that summer was even better, she heard that Dudley Dursley had went to the hospital for a minor surgery, so he couldn’t walk out from house that much. 

Dudley was a bully, he and his friends usually tormented everyone around them just for fun. Cora wasn’t scared of them. She usually intervened when she saw them bothering someone; it had happened with Tyler and had even happened with Harry, Dudley’s cousin. 

Harry was a quite boy, he usually spends time on his own and one time she had seen Dudley pushing him to the ground; so, she marched to him and his friends and defended Harry. That was the only time they had talked. Harry was in Tyler’s class and even him has said that Dudley’s cousin usually stayed inside his house. She couldn’t believe he was a wizard too, maybe he had already started to show his capabilities, maybe he was scared by them. 

Well, he didn’t have to worry. She knew what was like to make a mess because of magic. 

She stopped at the number 4 of Privet Drive. The Dursleys had been back from their vacation and probably Harry was inside. She was sure Tyler wouldn’t mind if she invited him over, Tyler had always said that Harry was nice at school. 

She run to the Dursleys’ door and rang the bell. She didn’t have to wait long before Petunia Dursley opened the door. She was a tall woman, skinny as a paper and with dark eyes that studied always everyone that came close to her house. 

“Hello” Cora greeted coolly. 

“You’re Mrs. McGonagall’s daughter, aren’t you?” she asked studying the girl up and down “You are in Dudley’s class” she said with a small smile “He is inside” 

“Good” Cora answered with a little smile “Is Harry home?” she noticed Mrs. Dursley go rigid for a moment, her smile fell from her face. 

“He--- is not here” she said almost panicking, making Cora frown. 

“He is not” 

“No” Petunia kept said forcing a smile again, but she almost seemed terrorized “He went to--- school. Filling the last applications” that made Cora frown even more. What application? Hogwarts didn’t have applications. 

“Alright” Cora said unsure “Then I guess I’ll go now” 

“Yes, sure” the woman closed the door not even saying bye. Cora’s mother was right when she said that those people where strange. 

Of course, Mrs. Dursley didn’t know that Cora was a witch too, but even if Harry had gone buy his last things why the car was parked in the drive yard? How did he go to Diagon Alley? 

She tried to look through the living room kitchen, but the lace curtain made almost impossible to see inside. Mrs. Dursley loved to look in others houses but she didn’t want for others to do the same apparently. 

Since she couldn’t see anything, Cora took some steps back and she started to study the house in front of her. It was so strange. Then something caught her eye, in one of the windows upstairs she saw owl wings in what seemed a cage. She looked at the door once again and quickly she ran in the garden, she took some crumple from the flower bed and then she thrown one of the little rocks at the glass. She waited a moment and since no one opened the window, so she throws another and then another. She didn’t wait long before a boy with messy black hair and round glasses appears at the window. Harry looked at her with his green eyes widened. So, he was inside. 

“Cora?” Harry said surprised. 

“Hey, there” she said coolly with her hands on her hips “Are you alright?” 

“I’m alright” he answered nodding his head “What are you doing here?” 

She scrolled her shoulders “Just passing by. I’m seeing Tyler, I wanted to know if you want to come with us” Harry smiled at that. He was about to answer but she heard Mrs. Dursley’s voice calling for him. 

“Thanks” he said kindly “But I can’t, I--- have to help my aunt” Cora nodded her head studying his face. Why they didn’t let him out? He may had created some trouble because of the magic, but she bet it was nothing that bad. She had always created troubles. 

“It’s alright. Another time, then” she said smiling “See you, Harry” 

Petunia called for Harry another time, he turned for a moment before looking back at the girl “Bye, Cora” he said kindly before getting back inside. 

Cora and Tyler met just a few minutes later. They walked to their favorite park to sit on the swings like they often did. 

“School it’s starting in a few days” Tyler said at some point making Cora stop her swinging “You said you’re going abroad?” 

“Well--- not exactly” she said looking at her feet before turning to Tyler “It’s--- more like a boarding school” 

Tyler nodded with a frown “So you’re staying there all the year?” 

“Probably” she said “But probably I’ll be back for Christmas” her aunt had always told her that students could go back home during Christmas break, or they could choose to stay at Hogwarts. Cora didn’t know what she would have done; she still didn’t know if her mother will be working. But she didn’t want for Tyler to feel bad. When she had told him that she wouldn’t have gone at his same school he became sad and so did she. Cora was used to spend the afternoon with Tyler. 

“You’ll call me? Or will I be able to call you?” Cora bit her lips at that. No, he couldn’t call her, but how could she tell him? She really hated that she had to lie to her best friend, it wasn’t right. It had been already difficult to hid her tricks from him. Friendship was honesty and she couldn’t do that to Tyler. 

“Come with me” she said standing up. Tyler looked at her with surprised eyes without moving, so she took him by his wrist and she led the both of them to their hidden place. 

Their hidden place wasn’t a real hidden place. It was a camping tent that Vivianne had set in their garden, where Cora and Tyler stayed when they wanted to play or talk alone. 

“Alright” she said zipping up the entrance of the tent “I lied to you, Tyler” 

“Lied? Why?” Tyler asked with a frown. Cora nodded. 

“What I’m going to tell you it’s very secret” she said “You can’t tell anyone” 

Tyler looked at her confused before nodding his head. 

“Promise” Cora said extending a hand. He took a breath before doing their secret hand shake. When they did that it meant total honesty and secrecy. He couldn’t roll his eyes, he invented it. 

When she was sure, Cora started to telling him everything. She told him that she was a witch and that there was a community of magical people and magical creatures. She told him that her father was a wizard and even her aunt was one and that she had to leave to go study magic at Hogwarts. 

When she had done with her story, Tyler was looking at her like she was crazy. 

“You are joking” he said. 

Cora was about to answer when he stopped her “No, wait! Don’t tell me. Because it would be so cool if it was true” he exclaimed. 

“Then it’s the coolest thing ever, because it’s true” she answered looking her friend that was getting excited by the minute. 

“So, you are a witch?!” 

Cora took a breath “Come with me” 

They quickly ran in the house and went upstairs. When Cora opened the door of her house Tyler gave out a loud laugh. He moved to her bed where her trolley bag was still opened. He looked at the cauldron and the books. 

“History of Magic” she said when he took a book in his hands. He laughed again taking another one 

“That should be Potions book” Cora said again. 

“Potions…” he muttered with a huge grin on his face. 

Cora then moved to her wardrobe and opening it she shown him her robe and then she opened the drawer of her bed table to show him her wand. 

“What’s this?” he asked. 

“My wand” she answered handing it to him but he was unsure “Don’t worry. You are a Muggle; nothing is going to happen” 

Tyler frowned “Muggle?” 

“Normal human being” she explained “Like you and my mum” Tyler laughed once again. 

“It’s real wood?” he said looking closely at it. 

Cora nodded “Cypress and dragon’s heart strings” Tyler eyes widened once again. 

“Dragon? An actual dragon?” Cora nodded one more time. 

Then Tyler started to ask about everything that came up in his mind and he was amazed by everything. But his favorite thing was how wizards sent their mails. 

“That’s why you have an owl” he exclaimed understanding Marshmallow’s presence. 

“And you’ll be using him too” Cora said making Tyler frown “We won’t be able to call each other, but we could send letters and Marsh will bring them to us” 

“Cool” he said sitting almost exhausted on Cora’s bed “I can’t believe my best friend is a witch! I know a witch!” 

“And a wizard too” she said sitting next to him. 

“What?” Tyler asked full of energy again “Who?” 

“Harry Dursley” Cora answered, but Tyler only frown. 

“Who?” he said. 

“Harry. Harry Dursley” she insisted “Round glasses, black hair. Dudley’s cousin. He’s in your class” 

“You mean Potter. Harry Potter” Tyler said giving out a laugh. 

“Wait, what did you say?” asked Cora. Now it was her turn to widen her eyes “Did you say Potter?” She couldn’t believe it. Harry wasn’t just a wizard; he was Harry as in Harry Potter. The boy who had defeated You-Know-Who. Her aunt had talked about him. She had lived next door to Harry Potter all those years and she had no idea. 

“Harry Potter…” she muttered. 

“He is a wizard too?!” Tyler exclaimed enthusiastically "This is crazy!” 

“I know” she said looking ahead of her. 

I wonder if aunt Minnie knows about it, Cora thought. 

Harry Potter was her neighborhood. That was something that really took her by surprise.


	10. Penny

0 

PENNY 

It had arrived, the first day of school had finally come and Penny couldn’t help smile and talk, talk and jump. That could be easily the best day of Penny’s life, that was for sure. She was just a bit sad that her father had to work that morning so he couldn’t accompany them to the train. 

The station was beautiful and she couldn’t help but observing all the Muggles that ran to their train. She wondered what a typical Muggles’ morning could be and how their jobs were and where they lived and what were their favorite animals. She wondered if they knew about Bowtruckles and how they called them. 

“Penny stay close, you wouldn’t want to worry Mother” at Percy’s words she pushed her trolley further and walked closer to her brothers. 

“Why Mother?” She asked to Percy who was walking like the Minister was watching them. 

“How should I call her?” Percy stated. 

“Mom” she said with a smile looking fondly at her mother “Like always” 

“Don’t mind him, Pen” George said “He is not the same Percy anymore” 

“He is a Prefect now” said Fred with a loud laugh and Penny looked at Percy blinking her eyes. Percy had always been the most formal among them, and he wasn’t even the oldest, but maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to make him Prefect; Percy needed to smile more. 

“Stay together, guys” Penny heard her mother speak highly to overcome the noise made by the Muggles and the trains “It’s always the same, every year, packed with Muggles, come on” they walked a bit more before their mother asked what was the platform number. 

“Nine and three-quarters” Ginny said tugging at their mother’s hand “Mom, can’t I go...” 

“You’re not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet” Penny’s smile faded observing her little sister expression. She was so happy to go that she hadn’t thought about Ginny. Penny stopped her trolley next to her sister and she took her hand while Percy was marching towards the barrier and in a blink of an eye he had disappeared. Penny’s eyes widened amazed; it was so cool. 

“Fred, you are next” their mother said turning to the twins. 

“I’m not Fred, I’m George” said one of the twins and Penny had to look two times to be sure who was talking “Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can’t you tell I’m George?” Penny’s gaze fixed on Ron who was shaking his head looking down. 

“Sorry, George, dear” 

“Only joking, I am Fred” Fred said before running to the barrier followed by George. 

“Do you want to go first?” Ron asked looking at Penny, who couldn’t understand why her brother seemed so down. Maybe he was nervous for their first day. 

“No, no, you go” she said with cheerful voice. 

Ron was ready to walk towards the barrier, but suddenly a boy her age took their attention. He walked closer shyly and politely, he had black messy hair and green eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses. Penny looked around but he seemed to be alone. 

“Hello dear” her mother said with a sweet smile “First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Penny are new, too” the boy turned to them with a shy smile and they returned the gesture. 

“Yes” said the boy “The thing is… I… I don’t know how to --” 

“How to get to the platform?” her mother asked kindly and the boy nodded. 

“Not to worry” she said before explain to him how he could reach the platform for the Hogwarts express. He must have been a muggleborn, that was fascinating, but she wondered why he was alone. 

“Er --- ok” he said unsure, but he followed the woman’s instruction anyway. 

“What a dear boy” her mother said and Penny found herself nodding her head in agreement. 

When Penny reached the platform, she stayed put for a moment looking at what was before her. She had accompanied her brothers the previous years, but now it was different, because she was going to be one of the students and everything seemed different, better, brighter. She couldn’t wait to jump on the Express of Hogwarts. 

Suddenly someone bumped her trunk with something she had never seen; it seemed like a trunk but it was very different from hers: it was light blue with wheels on it and the girl who was pulling it was taller than her but she seemed around the same age and on her shoulders, there was a big backpack hanging, in a hand she had a cage with a little owl in it and in the other she was pulling the strange trunk. 

“Oh, sorry” the girl said calmly before turning to a woman who was standing next to Penny with wide eyes looking at the train. 

“Mom, come on” the girl said. 

“Seriously?” the woman said “Not even a ‘wow’ or a moment to look at it” the woman said pointing at the Express for Hogwarts. 

“It’s a train” the girl said scrolling her shoulders before walking towards the train. 

“You’ll never change” the woman said with a laugh following her daughter. That girl was surely a Muggleborn and Penny really wanted to ask her what was the name of that curious trunk. 

“Ron, you’ve got something on your nose” she heard her mother said while rubbing Ron’s nose with a handkerchief, while he tried to break free from her hold. 

“Aaah, has the little Ronnie got something on his nose?” said Fred with a mocking tone, while George was helping Penny to put her trunk on the train. 

“Shut up” said Ron. 

“Where’s Percy?” as their mother asked Percy arrived already changed in his new black robes and his silver badge with the letter P on it showed on his chest. 

“Can’t stay long, Mother” he said “I’m up the front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves --” 

“Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?” said Fred with fake surprise making Penny start jiggle “You should have said something, we had no idea” 

“Hang on, I remember him saying something about it” said George “Once ---” 

“Or twice ---” 

“A minute ---” 

“All summer ---” 

“Shut up” said Percy before kissing their mother and walk away. Then the woman turned to the twins. 

“Now, you two” her mother wanted for the twins to behave, they always were up to something either at home or at school. They had received countless of owls from Hogwarts in the past few year to worn the Weasleys how their twin sons had deserved detention for something they had done. 

“And look after Ron and Penny” 

“Oh mom!” Fred exclaimed with cheerful voice “Guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?” Penny really wanted to know who they met “The black-haired boy next to us at the station from before is Harry Potter!” Penny gasped putting her hands on her mouth while Ginny jumped up and down. 

“Oh, mom can I go and see him?!” 

“You already did” their mother said stopping the youngest of her children “And he is not a animal in the zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?” the woman asked unsure if that was another of the twins’ jokes. Penny really hoped they weren’t making fun of her, she really wanted to meet Harry Potter. 

“I asked him” he said “And I saw his scar. Do you think he remember what You-Know-Who looks like?” Their mother suddenly became stern. 

“I forbid you to ask him, Fred. Don’t you dare” Penny was fearing for Fred now, their mother could be dangerous when she had that look. 

“Alright, alright. Calm down” he said before a whistle sounded. Penny and her brothers hugged their mother and their little sister before getting on the train. 

“Oh no, Ginny don’t cry” Penny said tightening her hold on her sister’s hand, when she saw Ginny crying. 

“Yeah, we’ll send you loads of owls” said Fred. 

“We’ll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat” 

“George!” 

“Only joking, Mom” all of them gave out a laugh and as soon as Penny left Ginny’s hand the train started to move. Penny waved one last time before jumping in excitement. She was on the train, finally on her way to Hogwarts. 

“I’m going to look for a sit” Ron said walking in the corridor. 

“Fred, George!” they turned to see one of the twins’ friends running to them. Penny knew him, his name was Lee Jordan and she liked him, because he was always happy. 

“I have to show you something” he said excited before turning to Penny “Hey, little lady” Penny smiled. 

“Yeah, whatever you want” said Fred “But we need to search for a sit” a smirk appeared on his lips. 

“I happen to know the perfect sit” said Lee Jordan, but before she could hear the end of the conversation, she decided to follow Ron. Her twin brother had taken a sit with Harry Potter, but they weren’t talking much… they weren’t talking at all, but before she could enter George stopped her. 

“Hey Pen, do you want to see a tarantula?” 

A huge smile appeared on the girl’s face “A tarantula?” 

“Yeah, Lee’s got one” George said with a smile taking her hand, while Fred was saying the same thing to Ron and Harry. 

“Penny’s tugging along” said George over his twin shoulder. 

“Right” mumbled Ron. 

“I’ll be right back” Penny assured. 

“Yeah, I know” Ron said nodding his head. 

“Harry” Fred said “We didn’t introduce ourselves, I’m Fred, that’s George, she is our little sister Penny” Penny waved her hand to Harry with a big smile "And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then” Fred said closing the door and they started to walk through the corridor. 

“Do you think he found the sits?” George asked still holding Penny’s hand. 

“Lee never failed us” Fred said with a smirk. Penny didn’t understand very well what they were talking about but it wasn’t unusual, they talked like that most of the time. 

“Have you seen the pretty Hufflepuff?” Fred asked. 

“Yeah” said George “I’ve seen Fay at the platform” Fay was the girl they had met that day at Diagon Alley. Penny observed her older brother and his strange face at the mention of the girl and she found herself frown a bit. 

“Here we are” Fred said his smirk even wider. Her brother opened the door of a compartment where there was a pretty girl with dark hair and grey eyes focused on a notebook with a pencil in her hand, a girl dressed all in black with ivory skin who was arguing with Lee Jordan. 

“This train is full of compartments, why here?” the girl dressed in black said. 

“Why not?” asked Lee. 

“Well, hello there” said Fred leaning his shoulder on the frame of the door, the girls looked at him “You’ve found real good sits, Lee” the girl with ivory skin groaned sitting back. 

“Charm attack him” she said to the little dog half sleeping on the other girl’s lap. 

“It’s a dog!” Penny said leaving George’s side to run towards the little dog who moved his tail happily. She didn’t know dogs were allowed at Hogwarts. The girl who the dog belonged to looked at her with a surprised smile. 

“Hey girls” said George sitting next to the window “Spent a good summer?” 

“Yeah, I wonder” Fred said with a mocking tone sitting next to his twin “I believe I’ve sent you a letter about that, Sien” 

“Who’s Sien?” the girl in black said with a sarcastic smile and crossed arms. 

“The summer has been good” the other girl said kindly. 

“Even in the hell?” said George. 

The girl nodded her head “Even in the hell” then she turned to Penny “And who is she?” 

Penny who has been petting the little dog till that moment looked up “Oh, sorry! I’m Penny” 

“Hi” the girl said “I’m Cordelia, this is Charm and this is Sienna” Penny turned to the girl who smiled at her. 

“You have beautiful hair” Penny said looking at Sienna’s long, tick black hair. 

“Thanks” Sienna said “I love your sweater” Penny looked her cloths. 

“My mom made it” she said before George put her on his lap. 

“Alright” George said “I believe Lee has something to show you” Lee gasped and took a cage with a black tarantula in it. 

“Oh wow” Penny muttered looking closer to the animal in the cage. 

“Oh, God” Sienna said with a disgusted expression “Is it even allowed?” 

“You’re being racist, Sien” Fred said with a smirk “Charm is allowed and the tarantula is not? Why? Because it could be nasty?” 

“And you know everything about it, don’t you, Weasley?” she bit back never stop smiling sarcastically. Penny couldn’t understand if the two of them were friends or not, but Fred seemed to be having lots of fun. 

“Bicker all you want” said Cordelia “But don’t bring Charm in to this” the little dog waved his tail looking fondly at Cordelia that was sketching something on her notebook. Penny got curious looking at Cordelia so she hopped off George’s lap and looked what the girl was drawing. 

“Oh wow” Penny said looking at a perfect picture of Charm, it was so beautiful, it seemed real but it was just made with pencils. 

“Do you like it?” Cordelia asked sweetly making Penny nodding her head in response. 

“You’re very good” Penny said then she looked Cordelia with amazed eyes “Can you draw a Niffler?” 

“A—Niffler?” Cordelia asked in surprise but with a smile “I’ve never seen a Niffler” 

“Don’t worry!” Penny exclaimed happily “I know how it is” Cordelia laughed elegantly and she move over to make space next to her. 

“Then sit here and help me” she said, Penny giggled and set down. 

“Are you sure you’re related?” Sienna asked looking at Penny talking to Cordelia. 

“Of course,” Fred said “Don’t you see who she took her beauty from?” Sienna’s gaze moved from Fred then to Penny and back to Fred “Not the slightest” George started to laugh loudly. 

“She told you, brother” he said followed by Lee. 

“She told you, too. We have the same face” Fred argued looking at his twin who kept laughing. 

“Anyway” Fred ignored them “Do you know who is on the train?” the two girls frowned in confusion. 

“Harry Potter” said George excitedly. 

“What? Really?” Lee exclaimed while the two girls looked at each other with wide eyes. 

Penny really liked Fred and George’s friends, they were very nice; Cordelia was very sweet and Sienna was funny, she even found out that Sienna loved music and Cordelia had promised her that she would have taught Penny how to draw; not that Penny would ever be that good, drawing wasn’t really one of her main skills. 

She had spent hours with them and she really wanted to go to Ron. She waited for Cordelia to finish the drawing, that was beautiful, and then she walked out the compartment with the piece of paper in her hands, she really wanted to show it to Ron. 

Penny was walking, while she saw Oliver Wood walking towards her. She couldn’t help but smile even wider and blush. When he noticed her, he smiled at her. 

“Hi, Penny” 

“Hi” she muttered waving her hand, before walking away without stop smiling. 

She really hoped she would be sorted in Gryffindor and not just because all her family had been sorted there, but even because Oliver Wood was in it. 

She was walking to where she had seen Ron last and she was looking to all the students in the corridor, near Ron’s compartment there was a girl with brown hair and large front teeth, with a boy who seemed really sad, another boy shorter than the others and the girl with the strange trunk. Penny was almost at the door when it opened loudly and three boys ran out. 

“Get out of my way” said a pale boy pushing her to the side, making Cordelia’s drawing fall. 

“Hey” the girl with the strange trunk said walking to the pale boy “Say sorry” 

“What have you said?” he asked with an almost disgusted tone. 

“You pushed her” the girl said while the other with frizzy hair was picking up Penny’s drawing. 

The boy looked at Penny and observing her a strange expression appeared on his face, like he was superior somehow. 

“Weasley was on my way” Penny frowned, he knew who she was, so he must have been part of a wizardly family and not a very nice one. 

“So, you’re blind as well as rude” the girl said coolly. 

“Cora, leave it” the short boy said looking between the girl and the pale boy. Cora stared at the pale boy until he had left, then she let out a growl before turning to them. 

“Are you ok?” asked the girl with frizzy hair. 

Penny turned to her with a smile “Oh yes, no harm done. Thank you though” she said turning to the other girl, who scrolled her shoulder with a smile. 

“I hate bullies” she said coolly. 

“I’m Penny” she introduced herself. 

“I’m Hermione Granger” the girl with frizzy hair said “This is Cora, he is Seamus and he is Neville” 

“Didn’t you happen to have seen a toad?” the boy asked. 

“Sorry, no” answered Penny, she really hoped he would find his pet again. Then she turned to Ron’s compartment, those three got out from there. 

“What has been going on?” asked Hermione entering the boys’ compartment as if she was a ticket inspector. 

“Ronnie are you and Harry alright?” she asked entering too. Ron and Harry were there and her twin was holding Scabbers by his tail. She gasped and took it in her hands. 

“Ron have you been fighting?” asked Penny checking on Scabbers that seemed just asleep. 

“Scabbers has been fighting, not us” he said before turning to Hermione “Can we help you with something?” 

“You better hurry up and put your robes, I’ve just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we’re nearly there” Hermione really seemed a girl that liked to have everything under her control, but she was even very polite, after all she was warning them. 

“Would you mind leaving while we change?” said Ron. 

“All right -- I only came here because people outside are behaving very childish” she said in a sniffy voice “And you’ve got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?” Ron glared at her and she left. 

Penny looked Harry who looked at her with a shy smile, she then noticed a lot of sweets on the sits “You were hungry, were you?” she said petting Scabbers, then she turned to Ron with wide eyes “Have you found Agrippa?” 

Ron shook his head “No, but Harry found Dumbledore” Penny looked at Harry who nodded. 

“And Ron gave me Morgana and lots of others” 

“So, he can start to collecting them” they really seemed to get along and Penny was really happy. 

“Oh, wow. That’s good” she said giving Scabbers back to Ron “I can’t wait to arrive” she then looked out of the window noticing the sky getting darker and darker and Harry did the same, probably wondering what Hogwarts would be like. 

“Penny we have to change” Ron said and Penny nodded her head, but didn’t move. 

“Penny” he said gesturing to Harry. 

“Oh yes” she exclaimed, she wasn’t shy about her brothers changing in front of her, but Harry wasn’t her brother. So, she took her robes. 

“I’ll go change; I’ll see you in a bit” she said before exiting. 

When she got back the two boys had already changed and she put her previous clothes in her bag, but suddenly her harmonica fell on the floor. She was ready to pick it up, but Harry was faster. 

“You play?” he asked curiously. 

“Oh yes” said Penny. 

“Almost every time” Ron said nodding his head. Penny giggled. 

“All my brothers say that if I don’t talk, I play” Harry smiled less shyly than before. 

“I would like to hear you play, sometimes” Penny giggled again. 

“Oh wow, yes of course” Harry was very nice and she could see how Ron was at ease with him. She really thought that they could be the best of friends, she just hoped that the three of them would be sorted in the same House, but she really didn’t want to think about that, she couldn’t wait to arrive to Hogwarts.


	11. Cora

11 

CORA 

“Have you found it?” Cora didn’t expect she would have spent her first journey to Hogwarts looking for a missing toad. Where could it be? 

“Not yet, Dean” said Cora. 

Cora had met Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan when they all were trying to look for a sit, so they decided to do it together. Seamus was short, with sandy colored hair and very quick to laugh. Dean was calmer than Seamus, but not when he talked about football. Dean supported the West Ham United Football Club, while Cora supported the Arsenal. She didn’t even care he supported another team; she was just happy to know that another person was into football as much as she was. 

The three of them had found their sits in a compartment with a girl and a boy. They both were older than them, they were about to start their second year. The girl’s name was Fay and she was really kind and loved flowers, apparently. The boy was Steve, he had a tick Scottish accent, black short hair and squared glasses, he didn’t talk much, he was very focused on his drawing; Cora had seen one of them and he was drawing the five of them in comic style, he was very good at that. 

The two friends talked about Hogwarts, apparently, they were both in Hufflepuff; they were talking about their favorite places and eating the strange wizardly sweets; the Chocolate Frogs had really taken her off guard, when someone entered their compartment. That’s how they met Neville and Hermione; the boy had lost its toad and so they all decided to help him. It had started as a game but without realizing it they had been looking for the lost pet for half of the journey. 

“You’ve lost Cora’s fight” Seamus exclaimed with a laugh. 

Dean looked at Cora with wide eyes “Really?” 

“I didn’t fight” Cora said simply “A git pushed a girl” 

“We are arriving in a few minutes, I’ve asked the conductor” Hermione said entering the cabin and Cora couldn’t help but frown “You should wear your robes” She hadn’t known Hermione for long, but Cora could really not get why the girl always needed the urge to say what she thought or what she had read. Cora wasn’t a girl who stressed easily but just by knowing that Hermione had already read all the school books made her almost uneasy. Her aunt hadn’t told her it was necessary to read and practicing over the whole program before the start of the terms, but maybe she had to, or not? 

“Thank you, Hermione” said Fay with a smile before turning to Cora “We should go to the bathroom so the boys can change” Cora nodded her head, taking her robes from her camping backpack and followed Fay through the corridor of the train. 

“So, have you found the toad?” Cora looked behind her back and saw a tall girl, with dark hair, dark make-up and dark clothes talking with Steve, who pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“No, Sienna” he said “I feel sorry for him” 

“You’ve tried your best don’t worry” the girl said with a large white smile. 

She had barely got the time to wear her robes that the train come to a stop. 

“I have to go take my backpack” she said opening the door of the bathroom and looking from behind the door, but Fay shook her head. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll find everything at school later” Fay said kindly adjusting her yellow and black tie. 

Cora waited for Seamus and Dean to arrive where she was then she walked with them out of the train. She looked at the end of the train wondering if Marsh was alright. Her eyes wondered on the platform, it seemed a normal platform full of students; there were some of them who had red and yellow tie, others had it green and white, others blue and white and others yellow and black as Fay’s and Steve’s. It had surely to do with the Hogwarts houses; her aunt and her father had been members of Gryffindor house and she had told Cora the story behind all the Houses, but Cora hadn’t been paying much attention so she really didn’t remember. 

“Firs’ year, firs’ ear, this way "a voice roared making them turn. 

Seamus gasped “Guys have you seen that?!” honestly it was difficult not to see the man that was walking towards them with a lamp in his hand, in his gigantic hand. Everything was huge about that man, he was extremely tall, with a large bush of curly hairs as a beard. 

“Well, hello, Harry” Cora saw the man smiling kindly looking at a boy with messy black hair. She hadn’t seen Harry all the day, but she knew he had traveled in a compartment near hers, but everyone had been creeping around Harry’s compartment just to pick a look at the Boy Who Lived, she thought he could feel uneasy, so she decided to not go and say hi. 

The large man talked a moment to Harry before saying to the first-year students to follow them. 

“Good luck with the Sorting” said Fay before waving to Cora, Seamus and Dean who waved back, then she turned to talk with a red-haired boy who had tapped her on the shoulder. 

They followed the big man in a dark, narrow path. It was so dark that for a moment Cora wished she could see in the dark. 

“I can’t see anything” Seamus said giving voice to everyone’s thoughts, suddenly Neville gasped and Dean helped him not letting him fall down. 

“Ye all get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec” the man said “Jus’ round this bend here” 

After having round a corner, the path opened onto the edge of a black lake. In front of them, at the top of a mountain there was a huge castle with lots of towers, the light through its windows shined brightly in the dark. That was surely something Tyler would have liked to see; for a moment she really wished her friend had been a wizard too he would have enjoyed all of that. She looked at it trying to remember every detail so that she could describe it to Tyler in a letter. 

Everyone had their eyes fixed on the view before them and without looking away they walked to the lake were wood boats waited for them. 

“No more’n four to a boat!” at the man’s words, Cora turned to Dean and Seamus who smiled at her excitedly. Dean hopped first in the boat and helped Cora and Seamus to do the same. Cora set down and looked the lake water; she was almost tempted to touch its dark surface, but decided against it, then she turned and saw the Hermione and Neville set in the boat next to theirs, not far, on another boat Cora spotted Harry talking with a red-haired boy and the short girl she had met on the corridor of the train and in another boat, there was the rude pale boy, sitting with his two massive friends. 

Once the man set down alone on his boat they started to move towards the castle. The more they were getting closer, the more it was possible to distinguish the many details of its walls. She had never seen Hogwarts even if she spent lots of times in Hogsmeade, where her aunt lived. 

“Heads down!” yelled the man when they reached the cliff; in front of them there was a passage covered with ivy and when they entered, they had to bent their heads to not hit the rocks above them. They were under the castle, in a dark tunnel till they arrived on a harbor where they could get out of the boat; Dean and Seamus got out before her and then they helped Cora to get out, there was no reason, but they were being kind so Cora accepted the help nonetheless. 

Suddenly the man turned to Neville with a toad in his big hand asking for the boy if it belonged to him. 

“Trevor!” he yelled with relieved taking the little pet in his hand. 

Trevor’s surely a traveler, Cora thought, how did he get there? 

The party walked up stone steps and green grass up to the giant castle Oak front door. Then the man knocked three times and the door opened. 

“I’m so excited!” muttered Seamus with a low cry making Cora and Dean snort in unison. 

Once the door was opened in front of them the figure of a witch, with black hair in green-emerald robes was clear to see. A figure that Cora knew very well. 

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall” said the man kindly. 

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here” Cora’s aunt said formally, before turning and lead them into the castle. The entrance only was very big, lightened with flaming torches. 

Her aunt leads them in a small empty chamber next to what seemed to be the Great Hall. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts” said her aunt “The banquet will start shortly, but before we begin you’ll be sorted in your Houses” she told them that the Houses’ names were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin “The Sorting is very important” the woman kept saying “Because here, your House will be like your family; you’ll study with your House’s members, you’ll eat with them and you’ll spend your free time in your house common room” her aunt’s eyes travelled between all of them “And each of your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will make you lose point” Cora showed a little smile to her aunt when the woman’s eyes fixed on the girl. Then her aunt looked away explaining that at the end of the year, the house that had earned more points would have won the House Cup. 

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes. I suggest to each of you to smarten up while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please, wait quietly” she said sternly before walking away giving a last look at Cora. 

Of course, the moment the woman got out everyone started to spoke quietly with each other. 

“What do you think we have to do?” asked Dean thoughtfully. 

“Some kind of test?” asked Seamus slightly in panic. 

Cora scrolled her shoulders “I have really no idea” her aunt had never told her what she would have faced during the Sorting Ceremony, telling her that Cora would have done better face it without knowing, so that she could be sorted perfectly. 

Suddenly the people behind them started to scream making her jump. Dean gave out a little gasp in surprise, while Seamus screamed without really know what was going on. Turning her head above them there were at least twenty ghosts coming through the wall. Cora frowned, her aunt had told her about ghosts, but she had thought she was talking about very old people not actual ghosts. 

Note for me, ghosts exist. 

She wasn’t sure if writing that to Tyler, knowing how he got scared just with dark or horror movies. 

Cora looked at the ghosts talking with each other and then with them when they noticed them and she wondered if everyone could be a ghost after their deaths and if they acted like they did when they were alive. 

One of the ghosts seemed to be a fat Friar and he was hoping for them to be in Hufflepuff, Cora’s eyes fell on the short girl with red hair that with a big smile was waving at each ghost that got near to her; next to the girl Harry was looking around him and after a moment he noticed Cora and with a small smile he waved his hand at her and Cora did the same. 

“Move along, now!” said a sharp voice that belonged to Cora’s aunt “The Sorting Ceremony is about to start” the ghosts flew away one by one and the new students formed a line. Dean and Seamus where in front of them and at Cora’s back she spotted Hermione with a controlled excited expression. 

The Great Hall was beautiful, it was impossible to deny that. There were lots of colorful windows and lit candles where floating in mid hair over four long tables full with students. Looking up she noticed that there wasn’t the ceiling, but a night sky full of bright stars and Cora smiled at the sight. 

“It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside” Cora heard Hermione said to someone “I read about it in ‘Hogwarts, A History’” Cora couldn’t stop a frown, she had read Micky Mouse’s comics during summer. She was sure that her aunt would have liked someone like Hermione as a niece. 

They arrive before the teachers’ table set in front of them. There were curious people there; the tall man that had accompany them, Hagrid her aunt had called him, there was a very short wizard that could barely be seen over the table, a man dressed all in black with a hooked nose, a man with a turban and countless others as strange. Then she spotted a young woman dressed with muggle clothes and Cora couldn’t believe to see familiar clothes there. Then right in front of them an old wizard with glasses shaped as half-moon, long white hair, beard and mustache and with a kind expression. It must have been Dumbledore and Cora couldn’t help but being surprised by the man’s colorful robes. 

Cora’s aunt made them stop in front of the teachers, she set a four-legged stool before the first years and on it an old ragged pointy head. Cora instinctively looked towards her aunt frowning and nodding to the hat. What kind of test could it be that involved an old hat? But her aunt looked at her sternly before turned to look at the hat. A moment of silence filled the room and then the hat moved. Cora blinked her eyes in surprise, how could a hat move on its own! And if that wasn’t strange enough it started to sing. 

The hat sang about the four Houses telling them that Gryffindor was the house of bravery, daring and chivalry. Hufflepuffs were loyal and just, while Ravenclaws were wise and witty. Lastly Slytherins were determined and cunning. So that was de difference between the Houses, but Cora wasn’t really sure which one she belonged the most. 

“So, we’ve just got to try on the hat!” Cora heard the red hair boy in front of her whisper to Harry. 

“Oh wow! We have to try a talking hat!” the red-haired girl said excitedly. 

“I’ll kill Fred” the boy said “He was going on about wrestling a troll” 

Cora observed them before turning to Dean and Seamus, she really hoped they would end up in the same house, she liked those boys. 

“When I’ll call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted” Cora’s aunt announced “Abbott, Hannah!” 

A girl with blonde pigtails walked closer to Cora’s aunt, she took the hat and put it over her head till her eyes weren’t visible to see. Not so after the hat shouted “HUFFLEPUFF” 

Her aunt kept calling names and each student got sorted in their house who always roared in welcoming claps. 

“Finnigan, Seamus!” her aunt called and before Seamus could go, he turned to them and Dean give him a thumbs up while Cora smiled at him who got sorted in Gryffindor. Cora clapped her hands watching him run to the table of the house. 

Hermione happened to been sorted in Gryffindor, too, as happened to Neville after a long time of silence from the hat. 

Then arrived the turn of the pale boy whose name she came to know was Draco Malfoy who had been sorted in Slytherin, now she knew which house she didn’t want to be part of. 

“McGonagall, Cora” at the mention of her name students behind her back gasped, but both Cora and her aunt ignore them and the girl moved to the woman, she took the hat from her aunt’s hands, set down on the stool and put the hat on the head since it covered her eyes. She waited for a moment before a small voice ringed in her head, like it came from inside herself. 

“It’s clear, it’s very clear, Cora McGonagall. You can’t be anything but…GRIFFINDOR!” she heard the hall clapping and when she took off the hat, she gave it to her aunt who nodded to her. Cora smiled at her before running to her housemates. Cora smiled at the other students and she sat next to Seamus who hugged her. She laughed and turned to the new year’s left. Lots of names had been called and sorted before Harry Potter got called. 

People gasped loudly and people started to ask if they heard it right, if the real Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. 

“Oh my God” a pretty girl with black hair and grey eyes said looking the boy, next to her the girl with dark make up turned to a boy with red hair, that was set next to a boy that looked exactly like him. 

“You weren’t making this up” she said with her tick Scottish accent. 

The red head boy put a hand on his chest with a fake dramatic expression. 

“You insult me, Sien. Do I ever lie?” 

“Don’t make me answer that” 

“Shh!” said another red-haired boy, with a stern expression and a shiny badge on his chest with a P on it. 

Cora turned again to look at Harry, he was already set and she couldn’t see his eyes. The room felt silent in a moment either students and teachers were looking the boy and Cora couldn’t help but feel nervous for him. At home barely no one noticed Harry, he was silent and many were scared of Dudley, and now he was surrounded by people who knew his name and wanted to know him. It must have been stressful for him. Cora’s eyes fixed on the young woman dressed in Muggle clothes, she was chewing her bottom lips, playing with her fingers. 

But when the hat shouted “GRYFFINDOR!” the Gryffindor table shot up clapping and yelling in excitement. 

“We got Potter! We got Potter!” the two twins shouted clapping their hands and as soon as Harry got to the table everyone quickly introduced themselves to the boy who set down with a shy smile next to Neville, he looked at Cora and smiled before turning to look at the table and smile in the young woman’s direction who had a big smile on her face. 

“Thomas, Dean” at the name Cora turned and she saw Seamus cross his finger, but they didn’t have to wait long before the hat shouted “GRYFFINDOR!” Cora and Seamus clapped their hands as did their housemates. Dean high-fived Seamus and set next to Cora. 

Then it was the turn of the short girl with red hair whose name was Penelope Weasley that as soon as the hat had sorted her in Gryffindor thanked Cora’s aunt and the teachers before running to their table and hugged one of the two twins. 

“Yeah, Penny!” the boy said happily while the other twin ruffled her hair. 

“Well done, Penny” said the strict boy. The girl waved to the girls in front of the twins and did the same to the others Gryffindor members, then she ran and set next to Dean, smiling brightly at Harry who looked at her happly. 

“Weasley, Ronald!” her aunt called. 

“Come on, Ronnie” muttered Penny crossing her fingers. So, they were twins. 

After a moment even the boy got sorted in Gryffindor and all the red heads on her table clapped loudly congratulating with their brother that set next to Harry. 

After the last boy, Blaze Zabini, who got sorted in Slytherin the Ceremony was over and that meant that Cora was officially a Hogwarts student.


	12. Penny

12 

PENNY 

Dear Bill, 

I hope everything is fine in Egypt. 

It’s my first day at Hogwarts and as first thing I needed to write to you, mum, dad and Charlie. I’ve been sorted in Gryffindor and so have Ron, but he is still sleeping now. Anyway, here it’s beautiful, I haven’t imagined Hogwarts like this and I really like it. Just wanted for you to know that we are fine and we love you. I miss you, Bill. I’ll be writing you soon. 

Penny. 

Ps; Ron misses you too. 

Penny read the letter she had prepared for Bill a last time, making sure that everything was fine. When she was satisfied, she ran to Percy asking him if she could borrow his new owl. 

“Penny, I need him now” Percy said. 

“Oh, sorry” she said looking down, she should have known that. After all Percy’s owl was new, maybe Percy didn’t want for him to get tired. 

“I’ll bring it at the howler later, alright?” He said smiling at last. 

Penny gasped “There’s a place where all owls are?” 

Percy shook his head “Penny” he said almost pleading “It’s your first day, please be on time for lessons” Penny nodded, hoping to seem convincing. She really wanted to see all those owls. 

“Penny” Percy stopped her before she could walk away “Letters, now. Then breakfast. I’ll be down in five minutes” Penny gave out a breath, he had caught her and Percy’s five minutes were actually five minutes, she didn’t have time to visiting the owlery. 

Penny was very excited for her first day, as she had been excited the previous night. She had loved the moving stairs, the pink lady guarding the Gryffindor common room and her cozy and red bed. She loved the dormitory: there were five beds and she shared her room with Hermione, Cora, Pervati and Lavander. The first thing Penny had done when she entered the dormitory was placing the colorful cover her mother had made on her bed, positioning her animal shaped slippers beside her bed and putting her harmonica and Cordelia’s drawing on her bedside table. But her favorite moment had been when she put on her uniform, finally as a Hogwarts’ student and not just covered in her brothers’ clothes playing at being a witch. 

Hermione had been the first to wake up and she was already set on the sofa of the common room reading a heavy book. Penny wanted to say hi to her, but she seemed so focused on her reading that Penny didn’t want to disturb her, Percy didn’t like when they made noise when he was reading. 

She wondered if Ron was awake by now. She really hoped so, knowing how much he liked to sleep. She walked towards the stairs of the boy's dormitory. She looked down at the steps thoughtfully: the night before Percy had said that only girls could go up girls’ dormitory, if a boy had tried the stairs would have turned in a slide making the intruder falling back in the common room. 

“Hey, Penny” her cheeks became suddenly red hearing Oliver Wood’s voice. 

“Hi” she said waving her hand, looking at him walking down the stairs. 

“Ready for your first day?” He asked with a smile and Penny could just nod her head. 

“Great” he exclaimed “I have to go now, but if you’re looking for your brothers go up” Oliver said moving to make enough space for her to pass, but Penny looked thoughtfully the stairs. 

“Won’t they turn?” She asked trying to ignore her embarrassment. 

“No” he said with a little laugh that made Penny smile even wider “Or dormitory is safe, go on” he said encouraging. Penny nodded her head and step on the stairs glad that it didn’t turn. 

“See” she heard Oliver say. 

“Oh, wow. Thank you” Penny said. 

Oliver smiled again “No, problem. See you later” he said before walking away. 

“Bye” Penny muttered when he was already gone. She was so happy of being a Gryffindor. 

The girl took a breath before running up the stairs. 

“Hi” she waved at every boy who passed next to her. Boys’ dormitory was exactly the same as the girls, just with only boys. She had asked at a boy where the first years slept and he politely told her. 

She arrived in front of the heavy wooden door and knocked, muttering a song she had invented while she waited. 

“Hi” the boy who had opened the door was the one who had lost his toad. 

“Hi, Neville” she said waving her hand “Is Ron awake?” 

Neville nodded “He just woke up. Do you want to get in?” 

“If I can” 

Neville opened the door wider to make her enter. Even the rooms where exactly the same: five beds and five bedside tables. She saw Neville’s toad still sleeping in his cage, looking to another bed she saw half of the covers fallen on the floor and Seamus, the Irish boy, trying to make the knot of his red and golden tie. She smiled at him, who returned the gesture before she moved to the next bed, with a beautiful with owl on the bedside table. 

“Oh, so cute” she said getting closer to the pet, starting to stork her soft feathers. 

“Her name is Hedwig” turning Penny smiled at Harry who was adjusting his glasses over his nose. 

“Oh wow, so elegant” she said “It fits her” Harry smiled at her before speaking again. 

“Ron is in the bathroom, he just woke up” Penny looked at the bed next to Harry’s, she was sure it was Ron’s: on it there was the same cover her mother had made for each of them, Scabbers sleeping in his cage and a poster of the Chuddley’s Cannon. 

“Yeah, Neville told me” she said sitting on Ron’s bed “Are you excited?” 

“Yeah, very” Harry answered making Penny smile. 

“I can’t wait to study Cure of Magical creatures, but I have to wait until third year, so I guess I want can’t wait to do Defense Against the Dark Arts, so we can talk about some creatures. What about you?” 

Harry blinked his eyes “I... I really don’t know; I’ve never heard about any of these subjects” 

Penny’s eyes widened “What does Muggles study?” 

“Oh” Harry said “literature, geography, math…” 

“What’s math?” 

“Study of numbers” Harry said. 

“It sounds something that Percy would like” she said without stop smiling, then her eyes fixed on a poster on the wall. 

“What’s West Ham?” She asked getting up to look closely at the poster. 

“It’s Dean’s” Harry said following her “It’s a football team” 

“Football…” she repeated interested, she had never heard that. 

“It’s the best team that exists” Dean’s voice made her turn. 

Seamus laughed “Don’t let Cora hear you” 

“So, it’s a game?” Penny asked looking between Dean and Harry, who nodded. Penny smiled wider. A muggle games. 

“What are the rules?” She didn’t even finish to make the question that Dean had started to explain to her how that football worked and it was really strange: they didn’t use brooms and they played with just one ball, but the players were a lot and they had to run all the time. It sounded a kind of game her sibling would have played and Ginny too. 

“Penny what are you doing here?” Ron had just come out of the bathroom, his toothbrush in one of his hands, his tie loose around his shoulders and his robes hanging on his arm. 

“Wanted to be sure you were awake” she ran to him giving him a kiss on the cheek before going towards the door “I’ll see you later” she waved at everyone before running down. 

Walking down the stairs she smiled and talked with the paintings hanging against the stone walls of Hogwarts, but since now Penny’s favorite part had been the Great Hall, with the Houses’ tables and the flying candles and the roof where you could see the sky outside. 

“Morning” she said hugging George from behind, who was sitting talking with Lee and Fred. 

“Hey, Pen” George said while the girl kissed Fred. 

“Where’s Ronnie?” Fred asked. 

“He is arriving, he’s with Harry” she explained preparing her plate for her breakfast. 

“What do you have as first lesson, little lady?” Asked Lee curiously. 

Penny thought for a moment before saying “Transfiguration with McGonagall” 

“Oh, good luck” Fred said, making Penny frown. 

“She is great, Penny” George added “She is just very strict” 

“And scary” Fred said. 

“And amazing” Lee said “I had lots of fun during Quidditch matchs last year” 

“At least you don’t have Snape as first” Fred said and Penny frowned. 

“Snape?” George drank his pumpkin juice nodding his head. 

“The potion master” he said. 

“He is a git” Fred said, making George and Lee nodding their heads. 

Ron and Harry arrived not long after sitting next to Penny and starting to talk about Hogwarts and how they had spent their first night. Penny hadn’t done much: Hermione read before going to bed, Pervati and Lavander talked for a bit and Cora hang a poster at the side of her bed and she took out from her strange truck a white and black ball, Penny had talked a bit with them before going to bed, she had been very tired and sleep got the best of her. 

Harry and Ron had done more or less the same, but while Ron had slept, Harry had been so excited to not being able to sleep until late night. 

“I’ll be right back” Harry said standing up, walking towards the professors’ table. 

“Ronnie” Penny said making her brother look up from his plate “Who’s the woman Harry is talking to?” Ron looked in the direction Harry had gone. Now the boy was talking to a very pretty woman, who was smiling kindly at him. 

“I don’t know” Ron said before Penny turned to George, pulling his robe’s sleeve. 

“Georgie” she said “Who’s she?” 

“Oh” George said “That’s Rachel, she is the school counselor” 

“She is pretty” Penny said making George laugh. 

“I know” he said “Lee never stops talking about how pretty she is” 

Harry didn’t know anything about their world, but he knew the big man from the day before and the Hogwarts’ counselor, she wondered how. 

Penny first lesson hadn’t gone how she had planned: while walking to the Transfiguration classroom, the stairs had changed and she and Ron and Harry had arrived at the third floor, where no one was allowed to go. They even had an unpleasant encounter with the caretaker Flinch and his cat Mrs. Norris, at first Penny thought she was cute but she growled at her making Penny change her mind. 

When they had arrived in the classroom the lesson had already started, Professor McGonagall just glared strictly at them watching them sitting down, some Slytherins laughed at them while Penny took out her book, notebook, and quill. Ron had set behind her, while she had set next to Hermione. 

“It’s the first day” Hermione muttered. 

“Oh,” Penny whispered taking out her wand “The stairs changed” Her gaze then fixed on the room, especially the animals that were in there: birds, cats, and monkeys. 

She smiled happily, before looking at her classmates; they had that lesson with Slytherins and the class was divided perfectly in two, Gryffindor at a side Slytherins at the other. She spotted the pale boy from the train set with a boy very tall and surrounded by a group of girls that didn’t seem very nice. Then she spotted Dean and Seamus sitting together and in front of them there was Neville and Cora who had her fingers black because of the ink and she was trying to take in of. 

The first lesson of transfiguration was focused on making them learn how to change a match into a needle. The professor made it seem very easy, but it really wasn’t. 

“I don’t understand” Ron muttered to a very confused Harry “That’s the words, but it doesn’t change” 

“Maybe the movement is wrong” Harry tried. 

The professor had made everyone try the charm but none had succeeded so far, Penny had tried but it didn’t even changed color. 

“Miss. Granger” Hermione looked ready as the professor called her and she moved the wand speaking the words and Penny smiled amazed when she saw the match changing, but it suddenly stopped. 

“Well done, miss Granger. Half of it is a great success” Hermione smiled satisfied making everyone impressed. 

Neville tried but nothing happened, as happened to Dean, Seamus and Malfoy, the pale boy, then the professor walked to Cora who was still trying to get the ink from her fingers and as soon the professor got close, the girl looked up, took her wand and moved it saying the words and the match became a perfect needle. 

“She did it” Harry muttered, making Ron nod. Penny looked amazed at what Cora had done, while Hermione turned to her match again. 

“Good” the professor said almost unimpressed before walking to another student. Cora smiled before returning to look at her fingers. 

“No points?” Ron asked. 

“Maybe it’s because it’s the first day” Harry guessed, but it seemed to have affected more them than Cora who was coolly making sure that no ink was on her fingers anymore.


	13. Cora

13 

CORA 

“Cora, Marsh had a mail for you” Seamus said “He’s been here ten minutes” 

“Sorry?” Cora said anxiously looking up from her astronomy book, she was desperately trying to find the Taurus constellation, how hard could it be? 

Very. 

She looked down at her hands covered in black ink, it was since she had taken that damn quill for the first time that her hands had taken that color. 

Why don’t they use pens?! 

That was the only think she could think of… Well, not the only. For how much talent she had in Transfiguration, her lack of skills with any other subject was unbelievable and it was just the first week. She had fallen asleep during History of Magic where their teacher Professor Binns, a ghost, was so boring that her eyes really couldn’t stay open. Three times a week they had Herbology in the greenhouse, Professor Sprout was a very likable person, but the same couldn’t being said of her plants; on her second lesson Cora had been stung by the plant they were studying and her finger had hurt since then and now it was Friday. 

On Wednesday night they had to arrive at the highest tower in all Hogwarts to look up at the stars, and it was really beautiful, but Cora hadn’t been able to find a single constellation. 

She didn’t dare to think at the day she had to take the wand to use it in Charm class, that until now had been most theory. 

“God, I feel I’m going mental” she growled before put her head on the table. 

Dean laughed “Come on, Cora. It’s just the first week” 

“A hell of a week” she answered, her face still pressed on the paper of her book. 

“We have just to take the hang of it” that told by Seamus didn’t really made her feel better, he had made explode something almost every day. 

“I miss math” at her words the both of her friends started to laugh “I’m serious” but that just made them laugh harder. 

“We are on the same boat” said Seamus drying a tear that had fallen from his eyes from his eye because of the laughers “Give it time” 

Cora took a breath “Maybe you are right” she said stroking Marsh feathers. Maybe she was worrying too much, none of her classmates had done a lot during class, except Hermione, she managed to do everything and for what Cora knew she was muggleborn. Cora was sure her Aunt would have liked Hermione as her niece. 

“What do we have now?” She asked biting her bacon. 

Dean took his schedule and started to look through it “We have… double Potions” 

“With the man all Gryffindor hates?” Seamus asked. And he indeed was right there was no Gryffindor that liked him, or anyone that wasn’t a Slytherin actually. Fay had told them that he usually favored Slytherins since he was the Head of House Slytherin. 

“It’s the one all in black, right?” Cora asked and Dean nodded his head. 

“Slytherins are creepy, he seems creepy enough. It made sense” Seamus said nodding his head. Cora and Dean looked at each other before laughing. 

“It’s not for that” Cora said. 

“Yeah” Dean said “I believe it’s because he was a Slytherin himself” 

“Then why Quirrel isn’t our Head?” Seamus asked. 

“My aunt is teacher from longer” Cora said “And she was a Gryffindor” 

“What about Quirrel?” Seamus asked, but Cora scrolled her shoulders. 

“Who knows” but surely, he wasn’t a Gryffindor. When Seamus had asked him about a zombie, he had faced the professor changed the subject start talking of the weather. 

When Cora and her friends arrived where Potion lesson was taken, Cora had a clearer imagine of the character of their Professor. That lesson was taken in the dungeons, cold and creepy, with pickled animals floating in jars all around the walls. 

“I don’t like this place” Cora heard Penny say to Neville in front of her. 

“Where do we sit?” Seamus asked looking around. 

“I would say away from dead animals, but…” Dean said looking around. When they moved someone bumped into Cora who got caught by Seamus. When she turned, she saw the pale boy always accompany by those two gorillas without brains. 

“Are you blind or something?” She spoke. 

“You were there doing nothing” the pale boy said with a smirk. 

“So, you push me?” Before she could get close to the boy, Dean stopped her to lead her to her sit. 

“That git” she muttered sitting down. She took a breath to calm herself before opening her bag and taking out her pink pencil case, she glared at the ink in front of her. 

Just pencil for me, she thought starting to take out pencils and pencil sharpeners, she couldn’t bear to see her hands black any longer. A laugh made her turn to her right and she saw Harry set next to her looking at her desk. 

“You brought your pencil case?” 

“Apparently, I can’t use a quill” she said showing him her hands. 

He laughed “It’s not that easy” She looked at him amused appreciating his kindness. 

“How is it going?” Harry asked “Being a McGonagall here?” 

Cora scrolled her shoulder “A few people just asked me if I can help them with my aunt. Not as stressing as being Harry Potter” 

“You’ve noticed” he said. 

“It’s hard not to” since the first night everyone was talking about Harry Potter, they looked at him walking in the halls and whispered every time they saw him. Even Professors weren’t different, Flitwick had fallen from his pile of books when he had read his name. 

“Yeah, it’s strange, but I try not to pay much attention to that” Cora didn’t envy him, but Harry’s friend Ron seemed to be able to distract him when he needed. 

Suddenly a loud bang made them turn and Professor Snape entered the room. His face was strict, his eyes black as where his clothes were and his hair. The first thing he started to do was reading through the register, but he stopped when he read Harry’s name. 

“Ah, yes” he said softly “Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity” the pale boy laughed with his friends at that and Cora found herself frowning at those words turning to Harry who was sharing a look with Ron. 

“You are here to learn the subtle science and the exact art of potion making” he said once he had finished looking through the register “I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with his fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creeps through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses” Cora felt doomed, if she had problems with Astronomy and almost everything she couldn’t be positive about Potions “I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach” 

“Cute” Cora mumbled sarcastically to herself, seeing how full of himself that man was. 

“Potter!” Snape said suddenly in the silence making everyone startled “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” 

Cora shared a look with Dean before turning to Harry, who clearly didn’t know the answer, obviously. No one knew those things… No one but Hermione Granger, apparently, who raised her hand. Cora didn’t even pay attention to her anymore, nor she was surprised when she knew something. So, she just rolled her eyes before turning to Harry again. 

“I don’t know, sir” Harry said, but what really Cora hadn’t expected was seeing Snape’s lips curl into a smirk. 

“Clearly fame isn’t everything” he said. He seemed to really enjoy that moment “Let’s try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?” 

A beorzar what? Was he making this up? Cora really wanted to help Harry, but she was as confused as he was. 

“I don’t know, sir” other laughter from the git and his friends arrived at Cora’s ears that almost let a growl escape her lips. 

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh Potter?” He was literally ignoring the only one who did it, how much of a douche bag could he get? 

Cora looked Harry again who was bravely keeping eye contact with Snape. 

“What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Again? 

Cora’s eyes fell on Hermione who had stood up with her hand still up. Why wouldn’t she help him if she knew? 

“I don’t know” said Harry once more “I think Hermione does, though, why don’t you try her?” Cora lips curled in an impressed smile, while someone started to laugh and Seamus winked at Harry. But Snape however wasn’t pleased at all. 

“Sit down” Snape snapped to Hermione and for once Cora agreed with him “For your information, Potter asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for the monkshood and the wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite” Cora would have been impressed if that guy hadn’t been so nasty, nasty with a terrible long nose. 

“Well?” he said again “Why aren’t you all copying that down?” everyone started to write down what the professor had just said and so did Cora after have glaring at the man “And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter” Harry glared at the professor before starting to writing down. 

“That was great” Cora whispered not looking from her notebook, but she heard Harry smile next to her. 

Things hadn’t gone better when Snape decided to divide them into pairs to mix up what he said would be a very simple potion, one to cure boils. She ended up with Ron, which had been great, he was a really cool guy, but as she had imagined Potion wasn’t her subject. 

“And you call it a potion?” Snape said looking in the cauldron. 

“I don’t know how a potion is supposed to be like,” Cora said before she could stop herself “I’ve never seen one” Snape glared at her with his empty black eyes but when Ron let out a snort, he took two points from Gryffindor again. 

“You should all look at the job Malfoy is doing” Professor Snape said making Cora and Ron glare at each other. 

It didn’t pass much time when the sound of an explosion made them turn. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus’ cauldron, letting the potion fell on the floor. 

“Get on the stool, get on the stool” Ron said to Cora pulling her by the arm. After a moment the floor was floated with that potion and poor Neville who had been drenched in it was moaning in pain because of the boils appeared on his arms and legs. 

“Idiot boy!” Snape exclaimed moving his wand cleaning the floor “Take him to the hospital wing” he said to Seamus who nodded helping Neville. Cora was glaring at that man, that poor boy was just crying in front of him and he didn’t even care. He just insulted him. 

Suddenly Snape turned to Harry, who was working next to Ron “You – Potter – why didn’t you tell him not to add the quills? Though he made you look good if he got wrong, did you?” Harry looked at him incredulously, while Cora’s eyes widening trying her best not to say anything “That’s another point you’ve lost for Gryffindor” Harry seemed ready to argue but Ron stopped him kicking him, then he muttered something, but Cora hadn’t been able to hear him. 

“I have to get out of here” she muttered to Dean when the lesson was over. She couldn’t believe what she had just seen, he wasn’t favoring Slytherins, he was bullying his students, especially Harry. 

“Let’s go see if Neville is alright” Dean said encouraging making her nod. 

The hospital wing was a large room fool of windows and beds and the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, seemed a very busy woman who ran up and down with bottles in her hands. 

“Hey, Neville” Dean said once they got closer to his bed. 

“How are you feeling, man?” asked Cora. 

“It really hurt,” he said “Madam Pomfrey took care of them, but I still feel them burn” 

“It’s going to be alright,” said Seamus encouraging “Tomorrow you will be ready to come back” 

Neville’s eyes widened “I don’t want to come back” steps were heard behind them and when Cora turned, she saw the woman dressed in muggles’ clothes walk towards the bed. 

“Rachel” Neville called her almost pleading. 

“What happened Neville? Are you alright?” the woman asked with a sweet and concerned voice. 

Neville shook his head “I can’t do it, Rachel. After today, I’m sure I can’t do it” 

“Don’t worry about the accidents, it often happens, it doesn’t make you less skilled than others” she said sitting next to him. It seemed that Neville knew that woman, who by the name should have been Hogwarts’ counselor. 

“He scares me to death” Neville complained again. Rachel frowned turning to the three of them. 

“Professor Snape” Dean said. 

“To be fair, he scares everyone,” Seamus said nodding his head. 

Rachel took a breath closing her eyes, then she turned to Neville “Listen to me, you are happy of being here, right?” 

“Yes, but...” 

“No buts. It’s going to be fine. I promise you that” Rachel said “On my first year I dropped a potion on my feet and they started to grow. Now you are crying, but you’ll laugh about it soon enough. This is a school you’re here to learn. Forget about professors and focus on your work” 

“You promise?” Neville asked. 

“I promise” She smiled moving his hair away from his forehead. 

Cora really hoped she was right, the amount of stress she was already having was difficult to handle, but maybe she would have laughed about it in the future. But of one thing she was sure of: she would have never found something funny about Professor Snape.


	14. Cora

14 

CORA 

“You’re back” Sienna Lynox said turning her head towards the entrance of the common room. Cordelia Black was sitting in front of her with her notebook and pencil, drawing something like she always did. 

“Luckily Sinister didn’t make us stay up till late, this time” Ron said sitting tiredly on the sofa next to Sienna, who smiled at him. 

“I’m tired” Seamus said yawning “I’m going to bed” everyone waved at him who headed upstairs. 

Penny noticed Cordelia and immediately she ran to her side to see what the girl was drawing. Cora was amazed at how much energy she had even at that hour. 

“How’s been your day?” Harry asked the girls. Cordelia let out a light laugh while Sienna groaned leaning back next to Ron. 

“I’ve got detention tomorrow” she said. 

“It’s just the second week” Hermione Granger pointed out “How have you got detention?” 

“We were at potion lesson” Cordelia said still showing the drawings to Penny. 

“And” Sienna said “It wasn’t my fault!” then she stood up “I think I’m going to sleep, night guys” 

“See you later” said Cordelia smiling to her friend. 

All first years were sitting in the common room all sleepy, but too tired to get up. 

“What we got tomorrow?” Neville asked from next to Cora. 

“Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology and Flying lesson” Hermione obviously knew their schedule by the hand. 

“We are going to fly on real broomstick?” Harry asked curiously at Ron, who nodded his head. Cora took a breath; Flying lesson was like P.E. in Muggle school, she had always done good, maybe the same would have happened the following day. 

“Do you like Flying lesson, Cordelia?” Penny asked. 

“Oh yes” the girl answered “Flying is a beautiful sensation, it’s able to make you feel free” Cora felt the same when she ran, there wasn’t a better sensation. 

“Have you ever flown on a broom?” Harry asked Ron. 

“Fred and George are on the team” Ron explained “As was Charlie, they shown me and Penny how to do it” at his words Penny nodded her head. 

“I’ve read it’s really difficult” Hermione said. 

“You’ve read it?” Ron said sarcastically “That’s a new” Cora let out a tired snort, sharing a look with Ron. 

“Where have you read it?” Penny asked curiously to Hermione. 

“Quidditch through the ages” she said “There are lots of tips” 

“I would like to hear them” Neville said “My grandmother never let me on a broom” knowing how much Neville attracted accidents maybe she had been right. 

“Flying isn’t some kind of sport?” Cora asked looking at Ron. 

“Sort of” he answered. 

“So?” said Harry. 

“So, tips won’t get you anywhere” Cora said standing up with a yawn “The only way to learn is practice. Now, sorry, but I’m going to sleep. See you tomorrow, guys” 

She was really tired and she really didn’t want to know what Hermione have read. She really didn’t get that girl, why did she have to have everything and everyone under control, didn’t it stress her out? 

Cora entered the dormitory and laid down on her bed, she put a hand under her pillow and looked at the picture of her parents. She touched both her faces, wandering how her mother was doing without her. She wondered if she felt lonely. She really hoped not, she didn’t want for her mother to be sad while she was at school. 

“Goodnight” she said looking at her parents before putting back the photo at its place. 

Morning arrived too soon as did Hermione’s lecture on flying lesson. Neville was really anxious as Hermione was and he was the only one who was listening to her. Cora didn’t have any expectation for that day, she didn’t want any stress. 

“What professor Snape wants you to do?” Cordelia’s voice made her turn. The probably prettiest girl of the school was now talking to her friend with the heavy dark make up. 

“Polishing stuff and the classroom” Sienna said before groaning “I hate him, I swear” Cora could agree with that, who wouldn’t hate Snape. 

“He is coming right now” Cordelia said trying to hide a smirk. 

“Oh no” Sienna exclaimed, before the two Weasley twins arrive sitting at both sides of her. Cora looked at them trying to understand who was who, but it was almost impossible to distinguish them. 

“Hey, Sien” one of the two said “It’s a good day, eh?” 

“Good day, indeed” said the other twin. 

“What do you want, Weasley?” Sienna asked with an annoyed tone. 

“My breakfast” he said taking a piece of bacon from Sienna’s plate, who tried to stop him but failed 

miserably. 

“What are you going to do this weekend?” Asked the other twin “Now that we can go to Hogsmeade, we can have a bit of freedom” 

“Define freedom, George” Sienna said, surprising Cora, she knew who was who “When someone is forced to clean potion classroom ‘til Monday” the night before Sienna had, in fact, told them she had got detention. 

“You won’t be alone, Sien” the other, Fred, said “I’ll be there” 

Sienna glared at him “Of course! It’s your fault” 

Fred faked a shock expression “Me? You are the one who yelled at me in the middle of class” 

“Are you kidding?” Sienna said back earning just a big smirk from Fred “If you hadn’t thrown paper balls at me for the entire lesson, I would have ignored you, like I always do” 

Fred laughed “You don’t ignore me” the two of them kept arguing with each other while George turned to Cordelia. 

“Are you going to Hogsmeade?” 

The girl nodded “I was supposed to go with Sienna, but a guy from Hufflepuff asked me to go so I think I’ll go with him” 

“Oh, a date” said George with a smirk. 

“I wouldn’t call it like that” Cordelia smiled “What about you? No dates?” 

George shook his head “No, no dates. The girl I like can’t go” 

It probably was Fay. Everyt,ime she was around, George left his friends and brother to go and talk to her. While she was listening, she hadn’t noticed owls arriving with letters. Marsh was next to her nuzzling his head against her arm. 

“Sorry, Marsh” she said taking the letter he had between his beak. She smiled when she read it was from Tyler. He told her about his new school and how he was glad that Dudley wasn’t in it and he asked her how Hogwarts was and how were her wizard friends, then he told her how excited he was of using owls to send mails. He was so excited that it was a shame he wasn’t a wizard; he would have had a lot of fun. 

“It’s a Rememberball!” Neville exclaimed making Cora turn “My gran sends it to me, knowing I always forget things” 

“That’s so cute” Penny said from next to Ron, looking amazed the little crystal ball in his hand “Why’s their red smoke now?” 

“You’ve forgotten something” Hermione said and Cora frowned again. Even that? Why she had to know everything? 

Neville was desperately trying to remember what he had forgotten when someone took the ball away from the boy, Cora didn’t even have the time to turn that Harry and Ron had jumped on their feet, ready to argue. Not surprised at all Cora saw Malfoy with his two gorillas' friends, Crabble and Goyle. Before anything could happen though Cora’s aunt appeared next to them. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Malfoy got my Rememberball, Professor” said Neville and Cora really wish Malfoy would have said something to make her aunt angry, but as a good Slytherin he always knew what he had to say. 

“Just looking, professor” he said giving back the Rememberball and walking away. 

“Why don’t you leave him alone?” Cordelia’s voice made her turn. 

“Why do you care?” Malfoy said before returning to his table. 

So, Cordelia knew Malfoy, Cora wondered why? 

That afternoon arrived fast and Cora found herself outside lined up with her fellow Griffindors and the Slytherins, looking down at a broom at her right. Madame Hooch arrived immediately and her appearence was a bit curious: her hair was short and grey and her eyes yellow as a hawk. 

“What are you waiting for?” she backed “Get closer to your broom, hurry!” Cora shared a look with Seamus that just raised his eyebrows. 

“Stick out your right hand over your broom and say ‘UP’” Cora glared at her broom, not sure at all, it was all so new to her, more that she had expected. 

She took a breath, trying to stay calm, she extended her hand over her broom and she spoke “Up!” and not surprised at all, her broom didn’t move. 

“Great…” She muttered glaring at her broom. 

“Up!” Harry’s voice made her turn and she widened her eyes when she saw his broom in his hand. She turned to look the others then and she saw Malfoy already holding his, Seamus raised his voice every time his broomstick wasn’t following his orders, Neville’s hadn’t move at all, while Hermione’s was just rolling around. 

Of course, they kept trying, but not everyone succeeded, Cora didn’t. After that Madame Hooch showed them how to properly hold a broomstick, Cora heard Harry and Ron laugh when the woman said to Malfoy, he was doing it all wrong. And they were right. Malfoy had kept telling everyone how a good flyer he was and that he couldn’t wait to start those lessons and Quidditch, a wizard game Cora’s aunt was obsessed with. 

“Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off the floor, hard” Madame Hooch said “Keep your brooms stady, rise a few feet and come straight on the floor leaning slightly forward. Ready – three – two” but suddenly Neville started to rise before Madame Hooch had blown her whistle. 

“Get down boy!” She barked, but Neville didn’t look in the position of being in control of his broom. 

“Oh, God” Cora muttered looking the broom fly higher and higher, then suddenly Neville looked down and after a moment he was falling down, no one could have done something and when he landed a loud ‘crack’ was heard. 

“Is he alright?” Pervati asked to no one in particular. 

“Broken wrist” Madame Hooch said helping Neville to his feet “Nothing serious, boy, don’t worry” Cora frowned letting go of her broom, the broken wrist could be nothing but the trauma Neville could have maybe been something. 

“None of you has to move, while I take this boy to the hospital wing” Madame Hooch said “You leave those brooms where they are or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you could say Quidditch” 

“Poor Neville” Penny said to Ron “Everything always happens to him” and she was right. He had visited the hospital wing something like four times in not even two weeks. 

“Did you see his face, the great lump?” Malfoy’s voice made her growl. And all the Slytherins started to laugh with him. 

“Would you ever shut up, Malfoy?” Cora said coolly. 

“Ooh sticking up for Lomgbottom, Cora?” Cora glared at the girl who had just spoken. Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, was the female version of Malfoy: annoying and nasty “Never thought you’d like fat little crybabies” 

“Pancy, you need some brains to be able to think” Cora answered without even looking at her. Some Gryffindors laughed, while Pansy just looked at her angrily. 

“Look” Malfoy said ignoring them “It’s that stupid thing Longbottom had” when Cora saw the Rememberball growl left her lips making Seamus look at her. 

“You can’t take that” Penny said “His grandmother gave it to him; it is a present” 

“See if I care” Malfoy got closer to Penny, but Ron got between them glaring at the Slytherin with close fists. 

“Give it here, Malfoy” Harry’s voice made them turn in silence to watch and a nasty smirk appeared on Malfoy’s lips. 

“I think I’ll leave it somewhere Longbottom has to find it. Up a tree maybe” 

“Give it here!” Harry exclaimed trying to take it from Malfoy, but the boy mount on his broom and flayed up. He wasn’t lying he knew how to fly “Come and get it, Potter!” 

Cora turned her head to Harry who had already his broom in his hand, ready to follow Malfoy. His determination was visible in his eyes and Cora knew he was going, even if he didn’t know how to fly. 

“No!” Hermione exclaimed “Madame Hooch told us not to move, you’ll get us in trouble” 

But Harry ignored her, kicking his feet on the ground and flying towards Malfoy, looking that scene Cora couldn’t help but smirk, she hadn’t expected all that determination from the shy and quite boy from number 4. 

Girls gasped while Ron yelled “Get him, Harry!” 

“Go, Harry!” Cora yelled next to him. 

It was surprising how Harry flied naturally, he seemed to know exactly what to do, like he had done it all his life and Malfoy had noticed. He tried to hide it but he got fear in his eyes. 

“Give it here. Or I’ll knock you off of that broom” Cora heard Harry call. Malfoy looked puzzled “No Crabble and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy” Cora’s smirk widened. 

Malfoy tried to fly away from Harry, but he was faster following Malfoy very close, but suddenly Malfoy stopped yelling “Catch!” And with a movement he had thrown the Rememberball away. 

Every Gryffindor gasped, knowing it was even to see it now. But Harry speeded his fly towards nowhere in particular, he leans over and suddenly he stopped before flying back. The more he got closer the more it was possible to see he had something in his hand. 

“He got it” Penny exclaimed “Ronnie, he got it!” 

Everyone cheered but as soon as Harry landed on the ground a voice called for him. 

“HARRY POTTER!” Cora turned her head to see her aunt’s strict face while she was walking towards them. 

“Never in all my time at Hogwarts I’ve seen – you could have broken your neck” her aunt said furiously. Harry couldn’t get expelled because of Malfoy. 

“But it wasn’t his fault” Cora said stepping forward, 

“Be quiet, Miss McGonagall” her aunt said. 

“But Malfoy…” 

“Enough Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me” Her aunt said strictly. They had started to walk when Cora called again. 

“That’s not fair, aunt! At least hear us out” her aunt stopped and looked at Cora reproving. 

“I said enough, Cora” the girl growled knowing she shouldn’t have called her aunt, but she was just furious. 

“That’s not fair” Seamus said. 

Sound of giggling made her turn to the Slytherins. Harry couldn’t pay while Malfoy was there laughing with his friends. 

That’s not fair.


	15. Penny

15 

PENNY 

“You’re joking!” Ron exclaimed as Harry had just finished to tell them that McGonagall hadn’t punished him that afternoon, she made him part of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as their Seeker. 

“As Charlie” Penny said enthusiastically when she learned Harry’s position. 

“Yeah, but first years never-” Ron said confused and excited “You must be the youngest house player in about-” 

“A century” Harry said nodding his head “That’s what Wood said” 

“Oh, then it must be true” Penny said knowingly sipping her pumpkin juice, while Ron gave her a glare before turning again to Harry. 

“I start training next week” Harry kept saying “Only don’t tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret” 

Well, if Oliver didn’t want anyone to know Penny would have done her best for not letting the rumor spread. 

“Well done” George’s cheerful but low voice made them turn “Wood told us. We are on the team too – Beaters” Beater’s position was probably the most violent, they had to hit budglers purposely against other players. 

“We are going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure” said Fred “We haven’t won since Charlie left. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us” then the two of them said their goodbyes before walking away deep in conversation. 

“Hey” Cora’s voice made them turn as she sat next to Harry “Everything’s fine with my aunt?” 

Harry hadn’t time of answering because Malfoy and his two friends approached them. Penny couldn’t believe that someone could be so rude with people, she didn’t understand why he couldn’t leave Harry or poor Neville alone. 

“Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?” 

“You’re a lot braver now you’re back on the ground and you’ve got your little friends with you” said Harry coolly making Cora snort. 

“And you should have seen how fast he ran when that dog chased him” Ron said smirking. 

“And how much he screamed” Penny added. 

Harry hadn’t been there when it happened, but just before dinner a grey dog, very similar to a small wolf, had ran out from the forest and started to chase Malfoy, who ran and yelled for good fifteen minutes. It had been a good sight. 

“Shut up” Malfoy said “I’d take you on any time on my own, Potter” said Malfoy angrily “Tonight, if you want. Wizard’s duel. Wands only – no contact” Penny turned to Harry who seemed puzzled “What’s the matter?” said Malfoy again “Never heard of wizard’s duel before?” 

“Of course, he has” Ron said with confidence “I’m his second, whose yours?” 

“Crabble” he said “Midnight all right? We’ll meet you in the trophy room, it’s always unlocked” and then he went away with his friends. Penny turned to look at her brother and friend, she couldn’t believe they were going to do it, she didn’t want for Ron or Harry to get hurt. 

“Cora, Professor McGonagall is searching for you” Lavander said walking towards the girl who, taking a breath, stood up. 

“Don’t know what this is all about” she said to Harry “But kick his ass” Harry smiled nervously as Cora left, then he turned to Ron. 

“What’s a wizard’s duel?” he asked nervously “And what does it mean you are my second?” 

“Second takes over in case you die” at Ron’s words Harry’s face got pale that Penny thought for a moment she had to call for Madame Pomfrey “But people only die in real duels, the both of you don’t know enough magic” that was probably true, they still hadn’t done powerful of dangerous spells. 

“And if the magic I know it’s not enough?” 

“You throw your wand and you punch him in the nose” Ron was right, probably Malfoy didn’t even know how a punch was like, he would have never expected it. He didn’t have five older brothers as did Ron. 

“But what if you get hurt?” Penny said making them turn to her “I don’t want to see you get hurt” 

“How much can Malfoy hurt?” said Ron “And you don’t have to come” 

“What? Why” Penny asked frowning. 

“I should think about you too and I have no time” Ron said. Not that Penny was eager to see a duel or a fight, but it wasn’t fair. 

“Oh, wow” she muttered “Ok, I won’t bother you” she said before standing up and walking out of the room. She loved her brothers dearly, but sometimes it was hard being a girl with all those boys as brothers, they got overprotective and they always treated her as a child, even her own twin. 

She walked to the common room; everyone was at dinner so no one was there. She took her harmonica from her pocket and started to play it. Music always calmed her when she was nervous. The melodies she played were always different, she made them up. Bill had suggested her to write them down, but she always forgot about that. 

“That’s so nice?” Cordelia’s voice made her look up. 

“Thanks” she said with a small smile. 

“Why are you so sad?” she said sitting next to Penny with Charm in her arms. 

Penny scrolled her shoulders “I’m not sad” Cordelia nodded her head still studying her. 

“My friend Sienna always say that when I’m overthinking, I start to frown” she said giving Charm to Penny who started petting him “What do you do?” 

Penny started to think: when she overthought about something it was usually because her brothers made her angry. 

“I think I just shut up” Penny said finally. 

“Oh” Cordelia said smiling at her. 

“I think I’m a bit sad, then” Penny admitted after had taken a breath. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cordelia asked sweetly and for a moment Penny asked how would have felt having an older sister. Her brothers were great, but they were boys and sometimes they didn’t understand when she felt left out. 

“Ron doesn’t want for me to go with him and Harry somewhere” Cordelia nodded her head listening to Penny. 

“And do you want to go?” She asked. 

“Well,” Penny said she didn’t like fights, but seeing Malfoy loose was something that she really wished to witness “I think so” 

“Well, then go for it” Cordelia said getting closer to Penny “Don’t let anyone tell you what to do, not even your brothers” Penny looked at her surprised, Cordelia was such an elegant and reserved girl, but she had a lot of fire in her. Maybe she had to do what she had said. 

“Oh wow. I think you are right” Penny said, she wanted to look after Ron and Harry and not even her twin would have stopped her. 

“What are you doing? I told you to stay here” Ron said on the stairs at half past eleven. 

“Yeah, I know” Penny said “But I want to come so I will. Shall we go” Ron looked at Harry that scrolled his shoulders. 

“Alright” Ron said after taking a breath “You can come, but don’t wonder around” Penny shook her head, promising. 

They started to walk towards the portrait when a lamp flickered on. Hermione Granger was standing in front of them in her pink dressing-gown. 

“I can’t believe you all are doing this” said Hermione reproving. 

“You!” Said Ron angrily “Go back to bed” 

“I almost told your brother Percy what you’re about to do” Penny almost shivered, if they had gotten catch by Percy it would have been bad. 

“But how did you know?” Penny asked almost impressed by the fact that Hermione didn’t only know everything in class, but even outside. 

“She heard us at dinner” Harry said before turning to the portrait “Come on” they walked out, but so did Hermione. 

“Don’t you care about Gryffindor; do you only care about yourselves? I don’t want for Slytherin to win the House Cup” 

“Go away” Ron said, Penny bit her lip, Hermione was trying to do the right thing and they were treating her badly. 

Hermione suddenly stopped “Alright, but I warned you, remember it when you’ll be on the train tomorrow, you’re so -” but she never said it, because she stopped talking noticing that the portrait of the Fat Lady was now empty. 

“What am I going to do?” Hermione said desperately, making Penny giving her a comforting pat on her shoulder, but the Weasley girl just earned a stern glance from Hermione. 

“That’s your problem” Ron said “We have to go; we are going to be late” they started to walk when Hermione caught up with them. 

“I’m coming with you” 

“No, you’re not” Ron said. 

“She can’t stay here alone” Penny said. 

“She won’t die” Ron argued. 

“I’m not waiting here to be catch by Flinch” Hermione said “And if he does, I’m going to tell him everything” 

“You’ve got some nerve” Ron exclaimed loudly. 

“Shut up, all of you” Harry said making them silence “I heard something” they all looked in the direction Harry was looking. Who could it be at that time of night? Prefects? A professor? Flinch or Mrs. Norris? They’ve just walked out the common room and they were already going to be catch. 

“Thank goodness” Naville’s voice made them frown, he was curled up in a corner, what was he doing there? 

“I’ve been out here for hours. I couldn’t remember the password” 

“Poor thing” said Penny feeling sorry, everything seemed to happen to Neville. 

“Keep your voice down Neville!” exclaimed Ron “The password is Pig Snout” 

“How’s your arm?” asked Harry kindly. 

“Fine now” 

“Good” he said “Look, we have to go now” 

“Don’t leave me here” he pleaded and Penny nodded to him, before Ron gave her a glance and then looked at his watch. 

“If either of you get us caught, I’ll never rest until I’ve learnt the Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you. And on you too” he said turning to Penny at the end. Hermione glared at Ron, while Penny and Neville nodded their heads. 

The duel didn’t go like they had expected, in fact Malfoy never shown, but at his place there was Flinch, so they had to make a run to not get caught. Penny felt her breath becoming shorter and shorter while running, a hand on her chest she ran next to Hermione that was looking angrily at Ron and Harry in front of them. 

According to Hermione Malfoy had planned that from the beginning, and she was surely right, like always. They should have listened to Hermione since the beginning. 

They even had an encounter with Peeves, the poltergeist, who started to scream out loud. 

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” so they had to keep running, Penny couldn’t take it anymore and for a moment she really would have liked to know a spell to make Peeves disappear. 

They saw a door at the end of the corridor and they ran to it, but it was locked. 

“That’s it” Ron said panting “We’re done for” her twin was right, she could already picture Flinch running up the stairs and finding them. 

“Oh, move over” exclaimed Hermione taking Harry’s wand in her hand and moving it in front of the knob “Alohomora” Penny looked amazed as the lock clicked opening the door. She looked Harry, before the five of them entered the room. 

“God” Penny said with her eyes closed and her back against the wall “I’ve never ran so fast” 

Harry had his ear pressed on the door trying to listen if Flinch was getting closer. After a bit Harry took a breath. 

“He thinks the door is locked” he whispered nodding his head “We are going to be – get off, Neville!” at that Penny opened her eyes to see Neville tugging on Harry sleeve. Neville’s face was pale and he was looking ahead of him. Everyone started to look in that direction and when Penny turned, she saw three pairs of yellow eyes that belonged to an enormous brown dog who filled all the space of the chamber they were in, as well as an Occamy would have done. But it wasn’t just a dog. 

“It’s got three heads” Penny said observing the creature, she had never seen it and it was beautiful even if he was growling at them, but most creatures did that at first. As she was observing the dog, someone pulled her by the sleeve and get her out the room, while Harry closed the door. Then Ron who was still taking her by the arm, pulled her in another ran. 

“That’s why they didn’t want us on the third floor” he said running. 

Quickly and out of breath they arrived in front of the Fat Lady who was now back. Harry said the words and they all entered. 

“What do they think they are doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?” said Ron. 

“It’s not a thing, it’s a dog” Penny said. 

“Not the point, Penny” 

Hermione groaned “You don’t use your eyes, any of you, do you?” Penny used her eyes, she had just saw a huge brown dog “Didn’t you see what it was standing on?” 

“The floor?” said Harry “No, not really. I was too busy with its heads” 

“Not the floor” Hermione argued “There was a trapdoor under it, it’s guarding something” Penny hadn’t noticed at all, the dog got her full interest. 

“I hope you’re proud of yourselves. We could have been killed or worst expelled. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed” 

“No, we don’t” Ron said earning a glare from Hermione who was getting up the stairs. 

“Guarding something” Harry said to no one in particular. What could be hidden in a school, guarded by a huge dog, Penny really couldn’t imagine. 

Suddenly a noise made them turn to the portrait hole that was opening. Ron and Harry shared a worried glance, maybe Filch had seen them. But no Flinch or any Professor entered the room, it was Cora who yawning walked in the common room. 

“Oh” she said noticing them “What are you doing up?” 

“What were you doing out?” Ron asked, but Cora pulled out a piece of paper. 

“I’ve got a permission” then she walked towards them to head to the dormitories “You’re so pale, seems like something had scared you” they just observed her, who didn’t seem to mind their lack of response “Night, guys” she said before disappearing upstairs.


	16. Penny

16 

PENNY 

When Penny opened her eyes the following morning, she felt the urge to go see that dog again. It had been an incredible adventure and she wondered who that dog belonged to if he had always been in Hogwarts and what its name was. But then she decided against it, that dog was on the third floor, where she wasn’t supposed to go, and she really didn’t want to get caught by Flinch. 

“Morning, Penny” Lavander said from the bed in front of Penny’s. Penny smiled waving her hand greeting her. 

“Yesterday I woke up and you, Hermione and Cora weren’t in your bed” Penny heard an irritate sound coming from Hermione, who was now glaring angrily at Penny. 

“Oh, wow, yeah” the girl said standing up, she maybe had to make an excuse “I was with Ron and Harry. and Hermione…” she turned to the girl who was still glaring angrily, making Penny feel a bit uneasy. But she needed to be covered too. 

“Hermione was there too, but I don’t know about Cora” she said looking at Cora still sleeping in her bed. 

“Professor McGonagall was looking for her yesterday” Pervati said brushing her hair. 

“I suppose it must be easy to be a Professor’s niece” Lavanda said standing up securing her tie around her neck. 

“It doesn’t seem like it” Penny thought out loud without even realizing it. It had been more than a month from when the school had begun and Cora wasn’t having a nice time: she didn’t manage in more of the lessons, she stayed up late to study with Dean and Seamus and she had started to ask help from people for almost all subjects. 

“It’s not the first time she got that permission” Lavander said “Guess it’s easy being good at Transfiguration like that” 

“It’s not like it” Hermione said like she was stating something obvious “Professor McGonagall is too honest to do favoritism and furthermore Cora could be naturally talented. It seems that she doesn’t even know how she manages” even if Hermione didn’t seem very keen on accepting that reality, it was true. Cora never failed in Transfiguration class, but most of the time it didn’t even seem she cared about the only lesson she was good at. Penny didn’t know why, but Cora didn’t seem to be the kind of girl that got impressed easily, not even by herself. 

“Anyway, I’m going downstairs” Hermione said with her nose up, while Lavander and Pervati shared a look. 

“Hermione wait” Penny said following the girl outside “Are you ok?” 

“Yes” she said keeping walking. 

“Because you look angry” 

“You think?” 

“Well, yes. You’re like this” she said trying to mimicking Hermione’s face. 

“Of course, I’m angry!” Hermione exclaimed making Penny blink her eyes in confusion “Last night we broke the rules, we could have been expelled. So yes, I’m angry with you” 

It was true that they broke the rules, but no one had noticed and they had found a giant three-headed dog, but why Hermione had to be angry? 

“But you followed us” Penny said thoughtfully. 

Hermione just stared at her before turning with her nose up in the air and walk away. Penny had been so distracted by trying to talk to her that she hadn’t realized she had walked in the common room in her pajamas and Occamy shaped slippers on. 

She was sad that Hermione was angry with them, she didn’t like fighting. And unfortunately, since then the smart girl really didn’t seem to have changed her mind about them. Harry and Ron weren’t bothered at all by it. They were so focused on Harry being on the team to not think about anything else and it got even worst when Harry got his broomstick… 

Actually, that amazed Penny too. 

Professor McGonagall had given to Harry the newest of the newest broomsticks: A Nimbus 2000. 

Harry couldn’t tell anyone who given it to him and he and Ron spent every day looking at it. She liked to see how happy they were, and how happy Oliver Wood had been once Harry was ready to begin practices. Of that Penny was a bit jealous. Harry could spend a lot of time with the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, three times a week he got practices and outside the Quidditch Pitch he got to talk with all the team about strategies. Penny was starting to think she should try to be part of the team next year. 

Halloween’s day as arrived and the girl couldn’t wait for the dinner feast that was waiting for them. Her brothers always told her about all the sweets made for that night. It was just morning but she already felt ready to eat. 

That day was special even because Professor Flitwick announced that he would have taught them how to make objects fly. Harry was very excited about it, Penny was too… but she always was. 

“Alright, alright” said professor Flitwick clapping his hands from the top of his pile of books “You’re going to work in pairs, today” Penny liked to work in pairs she could speak with people that way, even if it was class. Except for Malfoy, who would want to work with Malfoy? 

“Penelope Weasley with Ernie McMillan” Penny nodded at his words standing up and walking to sit next to the boy of Hufflepuff, who smiled at her. 

“Cora McGonagall and Neville Longbottom” Penny saw a lot of class mates took breath of relief, while Malfoy and his group started to laugh. 

“That’s going to be fun” Malfoy said, making Cora glare at him. 

“Do you want to see the Muggles’ magic to make things fly?” she said with her pencil case in her hand. Penny saw Ron almost cheer for her while Harry was laughing next to Seamus, who he has been paired with. Cora seemed ready to throw it at him but Dean stopped her before she could do anything. 

“Mr. Malfoy” Flitwick said making them stop “With miss. Parkinson” the girl gave a squeal that pierced the air, while Cora let out a snort. 

“Mr. Weasley” Ron looked at the professor stopping still grinning, but it changed immediately after the teacher told him who he was paired with “You’re working with miss. Granger” on the both of them appeared an angry look. Penny knew that Hermione was still mad at them and that Ron didn’t really like her, but Hermione knew a lot of things, she could have help him. Penny was sure she would have helped him. 

“Begin” professor Flitwick said after have finished to pair up everyone. 

“Come on Neville!” Penny heard Cora said “We have to do this” 

“I don’t think we can” Neville said almost shaking. 

“It’s not about can do or not” She said fiercely “It’s about making Malfoy regret his own words. Come on!” Penny couldn’t help but smile before turning to Ernie. 

“So…” she said picking up her wand “You’re an Hufflepuff” the boy nodded his head “I’m a Gryffindor” she pointed at her vest making the boy smile. 

“It seems so” he answered kindly “Do you like Charms?” 

Penny nodded her head “Oh wow, yeah” she said. 

“Me too” he said before turning to the feather that they were supposed to make fly. 

“Now, don’t forget the nice wrist movement we’ve been practicing” Flitwick said showing the movement of the wand “Swish and flick” Penny copied the movement with a frown of concentration “And say the magic words properly” 

Wingardium Leviosa were the words, the movement wasn’t difficult, but the charm didn’t work anyway. Penny was having fun trying to make the feather fly, but someone was getting very stressed. She couldn’t help but smile contently when she saw that Malfoy hadn’t succeeded yet. 

Suddenly though, Penny saw a white feather flying up in the air very gracefully and of course the student that was able to do it was Hermione. 

“Oh, well done, miss Granger” professor Flitwick exclaimed with a prod smile “Everyone here, see. Miss Granger did it!” Penny watched in amaze. Hermione was truly talented. 

“Alright, I give up” Cora muttered putting her wand on the desk and leaning back. 

Apparently even Ron wasn’t very happy that Hermione succeeded in Charm class. He really was in a bad mood while they walked in the corridor. 

“It’s no wonder no one can stand her” Ron said almost angrily “She is a nightmare, honestly” Hermione wasn’t a nightmare. She was just very strict and she knew things. 

Suddenly someone bumped into Harry and walked past them. Penny gasped when she saw Hermione walking away. 

“I think she heard you” Harry said but Ron just scrolled his shoulder, but it was clear he was uncomfortable. 

“So?” he said “She must have noticed that she’s got no friends” 

“You’re being mean, Ron” Penny said before walking away alone. She knew Ron was talking out of anger, but he had hurt Hermione and he should say sorry to her. Maybe she could talk to her in Herbology since it was their next lesson. 

Penny arrived in class earlier than everyone, but Hermione wasn’t there. And she wasn’t there even during lesson and all the afternoon. Penny didn’t like the idea of Hermione being alone. It was even Halloween. 

Where should she have been gone? 

The library was the first place she thought of, but when she went there the girl wasn’t there. She then decided to look again in the Gryffindor common room, but she wasn’t there and not even in the dormitory. 

“Hi, guys” she said seeing Fred and George with their friends. Cordelia was helping Neville and Cora with Astronomy while Fred was holding a notebook who seemed to belong to Sienna who was trying to take it back. 

“Hi, sis” said George who was talking to Lee “Is something up?” 

“Who do we have to beat?” asked Fred keeping the notebook out of Sienna’s reach. 

Penny shook her head “No one. I was looking for Hermione” she said “Have you seen her?” 

“We’ve been here all time” Fred said making Sienna let out an annoyed sigh. 

“Yeah… it’s true” she said. 

“Have you looked in the library?” Cordelia asked kindly looking up to her and Penny nodded her head. 

“I went, but she wasn’t there” she said putting a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Is everything ok?” Neville asked looking up from his assay next to Cora, who didn’t even seem to have noticed her. 

Penny took a breath “She was upset and I wanted to talk to her” 

“If she was upset maybe she went to Rachel” he said “If I’d be upset, I’d go to her, she always knows what to say” 

“Oh, wow” she said “You are right” 

Rachel was a friend of Harry’s; he had introduced her to Penny and Ron and sometimes they went to her office for a cup of tea. She was very kind; she could understand why everyone liked her. 

Penny ran to the woman office hoping that no one was there, she wanted to ask Hermione if she wanted to eat at the feast with her, she had to find her soon. 

When she arrived at the door she knocked waiting for an answer. 

“Come in” she heard Rachel’s voice, so she entered. The woman was set behind her desk and when she saw Penny she smiled, but there was something in her eyes. They were different, they weren’t smiling with her lips. 

“How can I help you, Penny?” she asked. 

“I…” began Penny “I was looking for Hermione, I was wondering if she had been here. Neville told me that when he is upset, he comes to you” 

“Hermione is upset?” Rachel asked standing up from her chair. 

Penny nodded a bit upset, if she asked, she mustn’t know where she was. 

“I wanted to ask her if she wanted to sit with me at the Halloween feast” Rachel looked at her before smiling warmly. 

“That’s really sweet, Penny” she said “I’m sorry, she didn’t come here” 

As she thought… 

“Have you looked…” 

“I’ve looked everywhere, miss” she said taking a breath “The only place I hadn’t been is the bathroom” then she gasped making Rachel smile. Penny jumped. 

“The bathroom!” she exclaimed “You are so clever, miss” 

“You’ve did the most of it” Rachel answered amused “I’m happy I could help” Penny thanked again then ran at the door, but before she could exit the room she turned to the woman. 

“I’m happy I could make you smile” she said “Now, I can see it in your eyes too” Rachel seemed surprised by her words, but Penny walked out the room before the woman could tell anything. 

In the moment she walked out she saw Harry heading that way, he was probably going to Rachel. 

“Hey, Penny” 

“Hi” she said “If you’re going to Rachel, make her smile. She seemed a bit upset” then she ran away towards the girls’ toilet. She had to hurry. The feast was about to start. 

When she arrived at the toilet, Penny immediately heard a whimper. So, she walked to the cubicle where Hermione was hiding and knocked. 

“Hermione” she said. 

“Leave me alone” Hermione answered, she was still crying. 

“Don’t be sad” Penny said laying her ear on the door “Come with me to the feast, there will be lots of sweets” 

“I’m not in the mood for sweets” Hermione said, making her frown. 

“It’s always a good time for sweets” Penny tried to light up the mood, but it didn’t work. So, she took a breath “You know…” she said sitting down “Ron, really didn’t mean what he said” 

Hermione hiccupped “I think he did” she said “He hates me” 

“No, of course not” Penny turned towards the door “Ron has just a bad temper and he lacks of tact. But he really doesn’t hate you, I promise. You should hear what he says every time I start play my harmonica” she laughed a bit. Ron wasn’t rude, he really wasn’t, but he liked to argue back and Hermione was a person that didn’t hold back when it comes to argue. She was sure that if they come to know each other they would have been great friends. 

“I like your music” Hermione said after a moment. 

“Oh, wow. Thanks” Penny said happily “And I like that you are clever” 

“Everyone hates it” 

“So?” Penny said with a smile “You don’t have to force yourself to make people like you. You are so sweet. You explain a lot of things. I wouldn’t have done a lot of things if I hadn’t listened to you. Don’t hold back, people will come around. Even Ron” Penny heard Hermione getting up so the girl did the same and after a moment the door was opened. 

“Thank you, Penny” she said putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Penny smiled sweetly. 

“Are you ready for sweets?” she asked happily. 

“I’m starving” Penny chuckled. 

“Let’s go then” she said “And don’t worry, I’m sure that the moment Ronnie will see you, he’ll apologize” but suddenly an awful stench hit her nose. What was that smell? 

Hermione was looking behind her back with a pale face. And when Penny turn, she could see a twelve feet tall figure, with grey skin, bald head, lumpy body and short legs, holding a huge wooden club. 

“That’s a troll” said Penny looking at the stinky creature. Why was a troll in Hogwarts? 

“He’s looking at us” Hermione muttered and not even noticing it, the two girls started to walk backwards at every step the troll made towards them, smashing the sinks. Penny didn’t know much about trolls, she just knew that they were stupid, but they were in a bathroom, how could they escape? 

In the moment their backs hit the wall the door of the bathroom opened and Harry and Ron ran in. 

“Ronnie!” Penny exclaimed as she saw them. 

The two boys tried to distract him, but he was focused on Penny and Hermione, who couldn’t move. So suddenly Harry bravely jumped on the trolls back. The troll started to shouting so loud that Penny had to cover her ears, since Harry’s wand her gone straight into the troll’s nose. The creature started to move trying to scroll off of its shoulders the boy who was clenching at it to not flow over. 

Suddenly Ron took out his wand shouting “Wingardium Leviosa!” 

The troll’s club flew up in the hair before landing on the creature’s head who fell down with a loud noise. 

“Oh, wow…” muttered Penny. 

Harry, who had fallen at the ground stood up, shaking and out of breath. Penny ran to Ron who was looking down at the troll, with his wand raised. 

“You were great, Ronnie!” she exclaimed, then she turned to Harry who was taking back his wand from the troll’s nose “The both of you! Right, Hermione?” 

Hermione walked towards them still shaking a bit. 

“Is it… dead?” 

“No, I don’t think so” Harry answered “I think, it’s just been knocked down” then he gave a grown in disgust seeing his wand. 

“Urgh – troll bogies.” Ron had the same face Harry had made, while Penny felt like she was going to chuckle. Those two were really brave. 

Suddenly someone ran into the bathroom and Penny almost preferred the troll. Snape, Quirrel, Rachel and Professor McGonagall was out of breath as she had run all the way to the bathroom and she was angry, very, very angry. 

“What on earth were you thinking of?” she said with fury, while Snape was looking at the troll on the ground. 

“Why aren’t you in your dormitory?” Rachel said slightly panicked. 

“You’re really lucky it didn’t kill you” Professor McGonagall roared. 

“Please, Professor” Hermione’s voice came from behind them “They were looking for me” 

“Miss Granger!” the woman said between of angry and shocked. 

“I went looking for the troll. I – I thought I could deal with him on my own since I – I’ve read all about trolls” Penny, Harry and Ron looked at each other. She was lying to a teacher for them. Ron was so shocked that he dropped his wand. 

“If they hadn’t found me, I’d be dead now” 

Professor McGonagall was really shocked and she decided to take five points from Gryffindor, but when she turned to them, she told them that they had just being lucky, but she gave all of them three, five points. Penny felt a bit bad for taking points without doing anything, but Hermione shook her head at her as to tell her to not saying anything. 

“Now, you may go” Professor said before leaving. 

Before Rachel could turn to leave, Harry ran to her “Rachel, I wanted to give you these” he said handing her a few chocolate bars, she looked at them confused. 

“You said you wouldn’t come since you don’t like Halloween night. But I know how much you like chocolate” Rachel seemed shocked and emotional by what he had said “I’m sorry I made you worry” he muttered at the end. At that Rachel smiled sweetly taking the chocolate bars before kneeling to his eye level. 

“You are very sweet, Harry. Thank you” she said warmly and kindly “But don’t make me worry like this again” 

Harry nodded smiling “I’m sorry” she returned the gesture, standing up again. 

“Now go, goodnight” 

The four of them walked out of the chamber and stood silent before Penny spoke “Thank you, Hermione!” 

“Yeah, thank you” said Harry with a smile. 

“You should thank her too, Ronnie” 

Ron didn’t look at them, he was probably being shy “Yeah, yeah” he said “But it was good of her to get us out of trouble. Mind you, we did save her” Penny rolled her eyes. 

“She might not have needed saving if you had been nicer” Harry said teasingly. Ron looked at Hermione who was still a bit shy around them. 

“What friends are for?” Ron said with a small smile that Hermione returned. 

Penny couldn’t have been happier of that day. She should have thanked the troll, a nearly death experience had made all of them get closer. It seemed the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	17. Cora

17 

CORA 

“I don’t understand, what is it exactly that you don’t get?” asked Ron with a heavy sigh. It had been hours now that he had tried to explain Quidditch to Cora. 

Harry had been selected in the Gryffindor team and Dean had the idea of making a huge sign for him, to hang up at the game. Dean was great a drawing and Cora and Seamus had decided to help him with the written words and as they were working Ron arrived alone, since Harry was practicing and he had decided to explain Quidditch at them as Cora and Dean responded with Football, which was way better to Cora’s opinion. 

“Why do they have to use huge bats?” asked the girl as she was painting in red the ‘H’ of Harry’s name. 

“I told you” said Ron almost desperately “To hit Bludgers” 

“But why putting them in the game in the first place?” she said stubbornly “I don’t get their role in all of this” 

“Stopping players?” sassed Ron, making her look up to him. 

“By killing them?” she said coolly “That sounds fun” 

At that Ron scoffed “Yeah, because the Ballplay is way better. Eleven people running around a single ball sounds like a play!” 

Cora eyes flinched as she pointed at him with her brush, red from the paint “You haven’t actually talked badly about football” but before Ron could answer Dean got up from his position, taking the brush from her hand, making Seamus snort. 

“I feel your anger, Cora” Dean said glaring jokingly at Ron before turning to her “But keep doing that and you’ll ruin my draw” she raised her hands in the air. 

“Right” she said “Can I have my brush back?” her friend looked from her to Ron, to make sure his message was clear: not ruining the draw, no arguing and no talking bad about Football. 

“Can I ask at least what Harry is supposed to do?” she asked, realizing that their conversation has started with that question, but all of them being sport-lovers the conversation has actually deviated to the game’s rules. 

“Right” Ron said nodding his head “He closes the game” apparently Harry had to fly around to find a tiny, little flying ball, which was gold, who speeded without control. The game couldn’t be stopped before it was caught, apparently some games lasted even days. She didn’t quite catch his role, since he would have stayed still or flying just looking around, but she had promised, so she just nodded her head. 

“Oh wow” Cora looked up as she heard Penny’s voice, the girl walked towards the table with Hermione. Since Halloween Hermione had been almost inseparable with Penny and she was spending a lot of time with Harry and Ron. She had heard about the troll in the bathroom, probably nearly death experiences really drown people close. 

“It’s beautiful” Penny said smiling to Hermione who returned the gesture “Are you doing it for everyone?” 

“No, just for Harry” Seamus said absently scratching his forehead getting red paint all over his face “It’s his first game” 

“Oh, I get it” Penny said nodding her head, she always seemed lost in her thoughts. Then suddenly she jumped a little, making Cora almost lost her brush, getting a dirty look from Dean. 

“I can make one for the Captain and the rest of the team” at her words Ron scoffed. 

“You just want to do it for Wood” he said rolling his eyes and Penny giggled with a little blush 

“Well, he is the Captain” she said taking some colors that they weren’t using “We have to make him feel our support” 

And the support she had made him see for sure. On the day of the first game Penny had a big sign with orange words written on it: 

Go, Captain! Lead us to victory 

No other names, no other words. 

The game anyway had been very strange to Cora; players moved fast on the brooms, and the only actions she had been able to follow clearly were the ones made by the Chasers, she had lost the twins and Harry for most of the game. Then Slytherins had started to cheat making Angelina Johnson fell down from her broom and hitting Oliver Wood with a bludger right in the stomach, making him loose consciousness. Even now Penny was so focused on Wood on the sand that Cora wasn’t sure she had seen Harry hang on his broom with just one hand. 

“What the hell!” had exclaimed Cora looking at the boy fighting for his life and all she could say about in that moment was: 

“Not even this stops the game?!” Hagrid was going crazy from worry and Ron next to her was looking at his friend with his binoculars. 

Then at some point as Harry was hung up, he climbed up again starting to fly fast. Cora could not think that that game could get any stranger when Harry caught the little golden ball... in his mouth... 

“That surely was a tough game for Harry” said Seamus to her and Dean, as they were returning to the common room. 

“He almost swallowed the Golden Snitch” Dean said. 

“He almost died” Cora scoffed. 

Strange game indeed. She would have stayed close to football. 

After that day November was almost passed and on the mountains all around Hogwarts started to fall the first snow. Cora had already saw those mountains getting white when she spent Christmas holidays in the village full of wizards, Hogsmeade, with her mum at her aunt’s house. She smiled looking at those mountains knowing how much Tyler liked snowy sights. Tyler had written to her that week, telling her what he was up to in school; he had problems with his math teacher, he couldn’t stand that woman. Cora knew what he meant; Snape was really terrible. Every time Gryffindors had lesson with him they lose a lot of points, especially when Harry was in the classroom. It seemed that Snape couldn’t stand even him breathing. And his comments were able to piss Cora off without much trouble, especially when he had to reprove Neville. 

That poor boy wasn’t having a moment of peace; if he didn’t injure himself, he was being bullied by Snape or made fun of from Malfoy and his two gorillas. It always reminded her the times Dudley Dursley and Pierce Polkiss wouldn’t leave Tyler alone. 

Tyler then told her even that he often went to Cora’s mother for a tea and the girl appreciated it, her mother wasn’t lonely that way. She couldn’t expect less from Tyler, he had always been kind and thoughtful, even more than herself… she had to admit that. 

And then he asked if she’d be back for Christmas and now, she had to write to him that she wouldn’t. Her mother had told her that she had shifts at Christmas night and she had insisted for Cora to stay at Hogwarts to not be alone, there she would have got her aunt and her friends. Seamus and Dean were going home, but she actually didn’t hate the idea of running around Hogwarts on Christmas holidays. 

“I can’t get this Potion essay” Neville said one afternoon as they were studding in the Great Hall, making her look up from Tyler’s message. 

“I wish I could tell you I got it, but I don’t” Cora sighed trying once again to clean off of her fingers the ink. She was getting the vibe that she wasn’t a very adaptable person. 

“Hi” Penny said with a smile making Cora and Neville both look up to her. 

“Hey” said the boy with a smile. 

“Can I sit here?” she asked with her hands behind her back, waiting for Neville sign of approval, which of course came. The little girl lifted her black robe and carefully not to trip over she set in front of Neville and Cora. Penny’s face lit up as she saw Trevor on the table. 

“Can I pick him up?” she asked with her usual singing tone. 

“Yeah, sure” Cora have heard some people say that it was strange for Penny to be in Gryffindor, she was too nice, they say. Indeed, Penny was always calm, wearing a smile and she didn’t seem to like conflict very much, but seeing as she got close to any kind of animal was impressive. Lee Jordan had a tarantula and Cora had seen the short Weasley girl taking it in hand or stroke it from between the gaps of the cage. It required a lot of courage to do that. 

“Aren’t... Aren’t you sitting with Ron and Harry?” Neville asked looking at the boys a few sits away from them, Penny shook her head without looking up. 

“They have to finish the Potions essay” she said with a small smile “I already did mine” 

“And Hermione?” asked Cora finally giving up at cleaning her fingers. 

“It’s just thanks to her that I finished it” Penny giggled “But now she was searching Nico... she is doing research in the library and I was a little tired” Then she looked up at both of them “Do you need a hand?” 

“Yes, please!” he said almost pleading “I’m terrified of him” 

“Professor Snape?” asked the Weasley girl sipping her pumpkin juice, then putting the goblet back at the side of her plate. 

“Yes! Are you not?” he said looking both girls. 

“He just gets on my nerves” Cora said crossing her arms over the table. 

“I always feel sad around him” Penny said almost gazing out, then after a bit she looked at them “I don’t like him very much” 

“You two are so brave” at Neville’s words Cora scoffed finding it funny, while Penny giggled. 

“My brothers are the bravest people I’ve ever known” that girl really adored her family, Cora wondered what would have been like having so many people around daily, sometimes she had trouble with Tyler, who was almost a brother to her... But actually, now she was surrounded by people constantly, it wasn’t that bad. Even if she cherished moments when she was able to stay on her own. 

“Look what we have here” 

And that was one of those moment she would have really wanted to stay alone since Malfoy had made his entrance. The pale boy set down next to Penny with a nasty grin and his two huge friends behind his back. 

“The loser and the freak one” he had come up with those names from a bit now. Once Ron had almost punched him when he heard Malfoy calling his sister like that, Penny hadn’t seemed bothered, but Malfoy now called her like that only when her twin brother was out of reach. 

“Problems finding your table Malfoy?” asked Cora looking at the blond boy who glared at her, before turning to Neville. 

“Why are you here, Longbottom?” he said “I thought I had been clear when I told you to not come here whenever you want” that was honestly the most stupid phrase she had ever hear in her life. Cora looked briefly at Neville who was shaking, but that just made Malfoy laugh more. 

“What is it, Longbottom?” he said evilly “Are you wetting yourself?” 

That was enough, Cora was ready to stand up and launch herself over the boy, when she saw Penny elbowing her glass of pumpkin juice and let it fell on Malfoy’s lap. The pale boy groaned before standing up quickly, sadly not falling down. 

“Oh wow, Malfoy” Penny said looking at him blinking her big blue eyes “Now people could think you’ve piss yourself” Cora chuckled, the spot was in fact in the right place to give that idea, and soon she heard students start to laughing around them. 

Malfoy’s cheeks had become red and, in his eyes... Cora noticed anger raising, but Penny didn’t move. 

“You!” Malfoy seemed ready to take his wand out, Cora was soon on her feet as Ron from few feet away, when they heard Cordelia’s voice. 

“Are there problems here?” the Black girl was with her friend Sienna and the twins who didn’t seem pleased with the scene. 

“Were you bothering our sister, Malfoy?” Asked Fred. 

“It’s not of your business, Weasley” Malfoy barked back. 

“This is not your table” said George walking closer “Get lost” Malfoy’s face was red and he groaned before turning once again to Penny, who just smiled at him. 

“Oh, and Malfoy” said Fred, before the boy could go too far “You’re old enough to know how to use a bathroom get a grip man” Everyone laughed at that and Malfoy stormed off of the Great Hall fuming. 

Fred and George winked at Penny who waved at them before turning to Neville and Cora with a giggle. 

“You sure know how to be spiteful” said Cora sitting down once again. 

“Penny that was great” Harry exclaimed walking to her with Ron and Hermione. 

“Oh, wow, thank you, Harry” she said with a smile. 

“I bet he is not going to take you for granted anymore” said Ron proudly, making his sister giggle. 

“Hermione, have you finished in the library?” Penny asked to the girl, who shook her head. 

“Actually, we need to talk” she said. 

“Oh, right. You are leaving for Christmas” Penny said getting up. 

That quartet had been strange for quite a bit, talking to themselves, sneaking here and there. Curious indeed. 

Christmas arrived quite quickly and even if she missed her mother, Cora had to admit that she had a lot of fun. She had woken up to find the Weasleys and Harry opening their presents. All of them had a homemade jumper, everyone of a different color. Even Harry had one. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley had adopted him. Cora had received an Arsenal pyjama from her mother and new set of highlighters from Tyler, she really needed them, hers were almost over. 

They had spent a great time, eating a lot of food at lunch, where Hagrid, who had too much for a drink had kissed her Aunt that started giggle. 

Maybe she had been drinking too, Cora thought amused. 

They then had played outside with the snow and had been walking around, joking around. 

“You know how to dodge a snowball, Fred!” Ron groaned trying desperately to hit his older brother. 

“It’s for all the times he dodges whatever Sienna throws at him” George said between laughter. 

“She is crazy for me” Fred said. 

The Scottish girl had gone home for Christmas and Cordelia, who Cora had found out living with Malfoy, had went with her. 

Then they had tea all together and started to play chess. 

Of course, wizards’ chess was really different from normal human being; they actually destroyed themselves as any piece could destroy the other. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t get even this game” Ron said looking up at her, from the board. 

“That’s totally different” Cora said “I’ve never understood chess and don’t worry you won’t need to explain to me” she finished raising her hands. 

Ron was an absolute pro at chess game, it was impossible to believe. He had won every single game; how smart could he be? 

In the evening one by one every Weasley started to head back to their room and soon Cora and Harry had been left alone in front of the fire. 

“What a crazy year is this one” she said leaning her head on her hand. 

“Crazy for sure” Harry said with a chuckle, then he turned to her “Why have you decided to remain at Hogwarts?” 

Cora scrolled her shoulders “Why are you asking?” 

“I know why I stayed” he answered fixing his round glass up his nose “Just wondering” 

Cora observed him for a moment, before fixing her posture, crossing her legs. 

“My mum had to work” Cora said. 

“Even at Christmas?” Harry asked surprised and the girl nodded her head. 

“She is a police officer” Cora expalined “It’s a cool job, protecting people and stuff. But it makes her very busy” 

“And your father?” at his question she smiled looking down. Her mother and Cora never really had talked with anyone about her father... not that it was a secret, they just never did... 

“You know, I’ve never actually knew that you were Harry Potter” she said suddenly, making the boy blinking his green eyes “I thought your name was Harry Dursley” at her words Harry snorted, making Cora do the same “I realize how clueless I was, you and Dudley really don’t look alike” she looked down again. 

“I don’t have my dad anymore” she said with a sad smile “He never was with me in person, he never could” 

At her words she could hear Harry take a breath, but then Cora stood up “Good Lord, I’m sleepy” she said stretching her back “Good night, Harry” 

“Good night” he said remaining set down. Cora was about to climb the stairs when she heard Harry’s voice. 

“Cora” he said making her turn with a surprised look, but then Harry smiled “Merry Christmas” 

The girl nodded her head with a small smile “Merry Christmas”.


	18. Rachel

RACHEL 

“Thank you, mum. Everything was delicious” Rachel said after finishing eating. The woman had come back home for Christmas, like every year. It was a promise she had made to her parents. They were always worried about her and she hated to make them worried. 

Her parents were both muggles and they lived in a small village near Bath, it was mostly surrounded by countryside. It was very quiet and peaceful. Even though Rachel didn’t like to be in that place as she had been when she was a young girl. 

“How is this year going, dear?” asked her father as he sip a bit of his wine. Her father Liam Harvey was the keeper of the village library, he was a very calm man and he had a great imagination; Rachel remembered the first time she had received her letter from Hogwarts, he had been so excited and proud. She smiled at the thought of him insisting to go to Hogwarts too... He would have love it, but he of course never could go. Diagon Alley however he saw and Rachel would have forever cherished the memory of the time she brought her wand. 

Her mother Cynthia, had been more upset when the letter arrived, thinking it was a joke, even if she had to admit that all the strange things happening around Rachel now made sense; like when she didn’t like the Christmas decoration and by the morning, they were completely different. Or when she had to throw away her favorite pair of shoes because they were ruined and after a moment, they seemed like they had been just bought. Her skepticisms had been beaten once she had entered the Gringotts. And by the time Rachel’s little sister Elena had received her letter, it was all normal for her. 

“Everything is fine” she said with a small smile “Neville had come to Hogwarts” 

“Neville?” Asked Cynthia, making Rachel nod. 

Her mother thought for a moment before her face lit up. 

“Is he not Alice’s son?” Rachel nodded again at her mother’s words. Alice had been Rachel’s friend in her Hogwarts days, and even after that they had been close. 

Suddenly silence fell between the three of them before her mother spoke again. 

“Lily’s son didn’t have the same age?” Rachel stood still for a moment. She should have thought that her mother would have asked that. At her silence, her mother and father looked at each other, before turning to her. 

“Have you seen Harry again?” her father asked carefully. Rachel looked at her hands before nodding her head. 

“That’s wonderful” he said with a happy laugh “How is he? Has he grown up well? Gosh, I remember him that was about that small” he said gesturing the size of a baby with his hands, and he really had been like that. 

“Do you remember, Cynthia?” he said but her mother looked at her seriously, while Rachel looked down. 

“I do remember him” she said “I remember a lot about that period” 

“Really, mum?” Rachel snapped at her mother “Because I don’t remember anything” she took her plate and brought it to the sink. 

“You remember the wrong things apparently” Cynthia said standing up “I’ve notice that around your neck” Rachel instinctively brought her fingers to fist the thin, round object through her shirt. 

“Why are you still wearing it?” at her mother’s question Rachel eyes began to water and before she knew it, tears were starting to fall down from her cheeks. 

“Cynthia, please it’s Christmas” she could hear her father say. 

“Why?” Her mother had ignored him “After everything that has happened to your friends, to us, to your sister!” 

“What is it that you exactly want me to tell you?” Rachel exclaimed “That I am a stupid? Ok, I am!” tears were rolling down freely now and she didn’t even care that her mother could see them “I know I’ve been an idiot; I know I've made you suffer and I am so sorry” 

“Why are you still wearing that ring, Rachel?” her mother asked following her as Rachel was leaving the living room. 

The woman stopped on her tracks letting a sob leave her lips “I can’t throw it away” she whispered clenching at the ring through the fabric of the shirt. 

“He took everything away from you” her mother said “He hurt you in so many ways and you still care about him?” 

“I can’t throw it away” Rachel repeated. 

“Your sister is dead, you friends are dead, you’ve been under charges and you could not raise that child” her mother kept saying and each word was like someone was hexing her, not stopping, without mercy. 

“I cannot throw it away!” Rachel said before running up the stairs. 

That was not new feeling to her, she was the first who said those things to herself. It had been ten years of herself doing it. Rachel knew she had to move on, she knew she had to forget, but forgetting was much worse to her. She could not accept she had been blind; she could not accept she had no idea; she could not accept that she didn’t knew him at all. That he had lied to her face for all those years. 

“Rachel, where are you going?” asked her father as she ran down the stairs with her bag in hand. 

“I’m sorry, dad” she said “I have to go” 

“You won’t be able to run away from it for long” her mother said “The sooner you accept it, the sooner you’ll move on” Rachel looked once more to her mother before exiting the house. 

“I’m sorry, daddy” 

And with a crack she had apparated in Hogsmeade. 

Snow was all around her and few snowflakes fall on her wetted cheeks. It burned a bit, but that was nothing compared at all the sadness she was feeling. She was tired of letting her parents down, she was tired to feel like that... 

The next morning, she was hidden in her bed, balled up inside the sheets, trying to enjoy the warmth of her covers and she decided that she would have not gotten out of there until she would have felt better. 

At some point during the morning, she had heard Harry knock on the door, calling her, but for the first time his voice didn’t make her feel better, it was actually worse. So, she didn’t get up, letting other tears fell down. After a bit Harry had given up on trying to make her open and walked away. And since that moment her room had been silent, filled just with her sobs, trying to find the strength to get up, but always failing. 

Some days had passed, she wasn’t even sure how many, but one day she heard a knock on the door. Rachel didn’t spoke, but the voice at the other side made her sat up. 

“Rachel, I would need a word” the headmaster’s voice made her heart beat fast. She could not leave him outside and he would have seen her in those conditions... she was so tired of feeling ashamed. 

“Just a moment” her voice was hoars from all the day she had spent without saying a word. 

Rachel got up, trying to fix her messy hair and swollen eyes. There was no way she could be considered presentable, but there was nothing she could do about it. 

“Good evening, dear” Dumbledore said as she opened her door. He was wearing a very colorful cape and hat and was looking at her knowingly from behind his half-moon shaped glasses. 

“Good evening” she mumbled. 

“I brought you some lemon drop” he said showing her a little colorful sack “I need to speak to you and I thought these were perfect for the nerves” 

Rachel stepped aside to let the old headmaster enter in her office, where he comfortably set down on one of the chairs. 

“What happened to the photographs?” he asked chewing a lemon drop as he saw pieces of glass on the floor just near a photo with a black dog snoring. 

Rachel closed her eyes “When... when I come back... it was dark so, I made it fall” she said scratching her forehead “And I forgot to pick it up” 

Dumbledore observed her before nodding his head. 

“What did you want to talk about, sir?” Rachel asked sitting on her chair. 

“About Harry Potter” the woman’s head was pounding but she nodded, wanting to know what had happened to Harry. 

“Is he ok?” she asked. 

Dumbledore smiled “He is, but I’m afraid he had found the Mirror of Erised” Rachel frowned at those words. 

She knew that the headmaster had brought that magical object at school, apparently it was needed for protection of the Philosopher’s Stone. Rachel had been told why the Stone has been brought to the castle, someone had tried to stole it from Gringotts, so they all knew they had to protect it. Knowing that someone was after the stone made a shiver ran down her spine. She felt so uneasy and she tried to push all those feelings aside, she was just being paranoid, too enveloped in her memories. The war was over. 

However, the Mirror was a tricky object. When Dumbledore had first explained to her what it did, she decided she would have stayed far away from it. She really didn’t need it. 

“He had been going there for quite few days, to look at the mirror” Rachel closed her eyes, knowing what the boy most probably had seen and she understood why he was becoming addicted to it. That was why she didn’t want anything to do with it. 

“Is he fine?” 

“I’ve talked to him” Dumbledore said after a moment “But I thought it was best for you to know” Rachel looked at him as he stood up “Well, goodnight” he said leaving the Lemon Drops on her table. 

“Why?” she asked before he could walk away, making him stop “I’m not his guardian...” she said letting tears fall down again “I’m nothing to him” 

“Only if you decide it to be” Dumbledore said before smiling at her, who looked at him surprised by his words “Goodnight, Rachel” he said and walked out. 

Rachel stood there, not moving. What did she want to be to Harry? Nothing would have been like it was supposed to, nothing was like it was supposed to. But she really didn’t want to be a stranger in Harry’s life. She had known him for so little, but she felt the same thing she had felt the first time she had hold him when he was just a baby. She cared for him, she wanted to protect him and letting him know that she was there, so that he wouldn’t feel alone. 

She then bent down to pick up the picture on the floor and she looked at it for a moment. She had made a promise, she could not fulfill it as she was supposed to do, but she would have done anything now to make it better. She opened a drawer of her desk and put the picture in the back, she almost couldn’t see it anymore. 

I’ll keep my promise. 

The next day she had fixed herself to go down in the Great Hall and have breakfast. When she arrived, she saw the few people who were spending their Christmas holiday at Hogwarts: the Weasley family was there, with Professor McGonagall’s niece and Harry, and there were three boys from Hufflepuff and two girls and two boys from Ravenclaw. As she walked to the Gryffindor table, she saw Harry talking with Ronald Weasley, he was explaining to him why the Chudley Cannons where the best Quidditch team of the world. 

“Good morning” she said with a smile. 

“Miss Harvey!” George exclaimed “So you’re really back, we weren't sure” 

“Yes, I...” she said “I wasn’t feeling very good” 

“Are you ok?” asked Harry almost urgently. 

Rachel smiled “Yeah, I feel better” then she gave all attention to Harry “Do you want to come in my office after breakfast?” she asked “We could talk for a bit” 

“I’d like that” he said nodding his head. 

After breakfast Rachel and Harry walked together to the woman’s office. Harry told her how he had spent his Christmas, with his friends. He said it had been the best Christmas he had ever had, eating lots of food and playing around. Rachel liked to hear him speak about his holidays, he sounded so happy and for the first time that holidays she hadn’t felt anxious or under pressure. 

“He does not lose a game, not even one” Harry said talking about Ron playing chess. 

“I’ve never been good at that game” she said impressed. 

“I’m trying to learn, but I don’t think I will ever beat him” Rachel smiled observing him; so much like James, and at the same time so much like Lily. They would have been proud of him. 

“I want to give you a Christmas present” she said standing up to go in her chamber. 

“You’ve got a present for me?” he asked surprised following her, waiting her at the entrance of her room. Rachel had opened a drawer and took out one of her photo albums. She turned the pages to find the one she was looking for. She smiled when she saw it; it was one of the pictures she had made the first time she had met Harry. James and Lily were sitting one next to each other, James was holding Lily close as she was holding Harry. They were both smiling wide and happily. That would have been their family if they had had the chance, and Harry should have it. 

Rachel took the picture and hide it behind her back, before moving to Harry. 

“What is it?” he asked curiously. 

“I know you have a lot of questions about your parents, who they were, what they were like” she said “And I want you to know them, all of them and how much they loved you” 

She gave him the picture, who he observed with his big green eyes. He looked at James and he looked at Lily. 

“They loved you very much” she said feeling tears falling down her cheeks once again “And if you ever want to talk about them, you’ll just need to come here and we will talk for as much as you want” Harry looked up at her before throwing his arms around Rachel waist, who caressed his black messy hair softly. 

“Thank you, Rachel”


	19. Cordelia

19

CORDELIA 

“I’m pretty sure my mum wants you in the family” Sienna said as the two of them were climbing up the stairs to go back in the common room. 

That had probably been the best Christmas Cordelia had ever had in her life; she hadn’t to attend any party with rich families talking just about their life was better than the others. 

With Sienna’s family everyday had been full of laughers. With Sienna’s mother, Giselle, they had made gingerbread man, with Sienna’s father they had sang a lot of Muggle Christmas’ songs and Steve had made a draw for everyone as a present. Sienna had shown her around and they played together at some muggle boardgames. 

“Where do we have to sign for adoption?” asked Cordelia with a laugh. 

“Let us investigate” Answered Sienna with a wink. 

As the Fat Lady’s portrait opened, they climbed inside the passage to make their way inside the common room. By now every student that had left for Christmas had come back at Hogwarts, in fact the room was full of people. Percy Weasley was helping a few of students with their essays, as Seamus, Dean and Cora were talking near the fire, Penny was playing her harmonica near Hermione and Ron who were playing chess. 

“Who’s winning?” asked Cordelia walking near the kids. 

“Me” said Ron proudly as Hermione glared at him. 

“You can beat him” said Sienna “Let’s show Weasley boys we are not taking any of their--” 

“Sienna” Cordelia stopped her before starting to laugh. 

“I’m sorry Sienna” Ron said “But this is actually a rematch, I’ve already won” 

“Don’t get cocky” said Sienna pointing her finger to him “It’s not attractive on a boy” Ron made a disgusted face at her words. Meanwhile Cordelia smiled encouraging at Hermione, who nodded her head signaling she would have done her best. 

As Cordelia and Sienna sat down on the couch, Penny got closer. 

“Can I ask you something?” she said in a whisper waiting for their answer. 

“Sure” said Sienna nodding her head. 

“You always help everyone to study” Penny said before looking around “I forgot the name of a wizard” 

“A wizard?” asked Cordelia with curiosity, making Penny nod. 

“It was something like... Nico Fremer or Flicolas Namel?” the girl said with her soft voice “Or something like that” 

Cordelia and Sienna looked at each other a frown on their faces. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of him” Sienna said scrolling her shoulders. 

Penny took a breath “So you don’t know” 

“Where did you found him?” asked Cordelia. Then Penny smiled. 

“Nothing, just heard the name, thought it was interesting but as I started to researched it just slipped” she said simply. 

“It’ll come back” said Cordelia, make Penny nod. 

“Oh, wow, sure” she smiled again before waving at them and returning to her place next to Hermione, who glared at her. 

“What a family” said Sienna amused. 

Cordelia observed the two Weasleys. Lucius always said that Weasleys were easy to spot; all of them wore worn out clothes and everything about them screamed that they were poor people. 

For what Cordelia knew Weasleys were part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, the only families who were completely pure-blood, but they weren’t seen in a good eye by some of the other, like Cordelia’s family, the Blacks, and her cousin’s husband’s, the Malfoys. All just because the Weasleys decided to not be focused on Pure-blood status. Cordelia never truly understood completely that mania, magic was magic; it chose whoever it thought was worthy of magic and by seeing people like Hermione Granger, some muggleborns were even better at it than pure-blooded. 

“What a beautiful sight for sour eyes” Sienna groaned at the voice. 

“Weasley, please not now” she said almost pleading. 

“Don’t worry Sien, I’ve got no strength too today” he said crushing next to Sienna on the couch as George sat down on the floor next to Cordelia’s legs. 

“I will never stop asking this question” said Sienna rolling her eyes “Who’s Sien?” Fred just smirked at her. 

“What happened?” asked Cordelia to George making Sienna turn to her. 

“Cordy, rule one when there’s Weasley around; we don’t make questions” Sienna said, but Cordelia scrolled her shoulders. 

“I’m a curious person” then she turned to George “Well?” 

“Wood is acting crazy lately” he explained exhausted “He train us till death and he won’t even let us be a little bit funny” 

“Oh, poor thing” said Cordelia with a sarcastic tone making George nudge her legs. 

“Be funny all you want” said Fred “But he even gave us worst news” 

“And that would be?” asked Sienna making Fred look at her, 

“Snape is refereeing our next game” Fred said. Cordelia’s mouth opened as Sienna kept looking at Fred. 

“No, you’re lying” said Sienna and Fred looked at her as if she was crazy. 

“This is the face of a desperate man, Sien” he said “I would never lie on that” 

“Because all your faces are the one of a mad man” Sienna argued back, but out of the blue Cordelia interrupted them by starting to laugh loudly. She could not stop picturing Snape on the broom in mid hair, with a stiff posture, wearing those huge, strange round glasses Madame Hooch wore at every game and the whistle between his lips. It was too much for her, her eyes watered and her stomach was hurting bad. 

“It’s not funny, Black” complained George before pointing at Harry “Look at poor Harry over there, he is in shock” Cordelia looked at the boy talking with his three friends. She was sure he was distraught, but it was all too funny to her. She could even see Snape’s hair moving with the wind. 

Suddenly though the portrait opened and Neville came through with difficulties since his legs were looked together. A lot of people start laughing, except for Hermione who got up and performed the counter-curse, so that his legs opened and he fell on the ground. Penny got up and helped Hermione to bring Neville next to Harry and Ron. 

“What happened?” asked Hermione. 

“Malfoy” At the name Cordelia focused totally on the conversation “I met him outside the library. He said he’d been looking for someone to practice that on” Cordelia shook her head, why Draco could not stop being a douchebag? 

Meanwhile she could hear Cora a few feet from her growling with a glare. 

“Go to professor McGonagall” said Hermione as Penny next to her nodded vigorously. 

“I don’t want any more trouble” Neville said sadly. 

Ron tried to tell him he had to stand up to himself, but that was not use, so Cordelia saw Harry gave Neville a chocolate frog. 

“You’re worth twelve of Malfoy” Harry said “The Hat put you in Gryffindor, didn’t it?” 

Neville who seemed was about to cry, smiled weakly before giving the card of the chocolate card back to Harry. 

“Thanks Harry … I think I’ll go to bed … Do you want the card, you collect them, don't you?” 

“Your cousin is a real asshole” Cordelia heard George say. 

“Nephew” she corrected “And yes, he is” Cordelia really didn’t like Draco’s behavior, it was unnerving, honestly. 

“How come you are not like that?” asked Fred. 

“Do you think he is all sweet and candy at home?” Cordelia said with a frown, she was used at her relatives being rude to people. She had learned to ignore them, in fact she spent most of her time in her chambers alone. She was seeing him more here at Hogwarts than at home. 

“I’ve found him!” they heard Harry say before him and his three friends all look down at the card in his hands starting to whisper to each other, before Hermione ran up the stairs. 

“Stay there!” she explained excitedly before returning with a giant old book. 

Those four were surely full of energy. 

A few days as passed and Cordelia found herself on the stands of the Quidditch pitch next to her best friend. 

“Strange we are here” Cordelia said looking Sienna from the corner of her eyes “You usually don’t want to see quidditch match” 

“Fred had been nervous about it” 

“Fred?” Cordelia asked surprise making Sienna getting stiff before scrolling her shoulders. 

“I didn’t believe Snape was really going to refereeing “But here he is” Sienna tried to change the subject. 

“Even Professor Dumbledore is here” said Cordelia, deciding not to torture her best friend. 

The headmaster was on the stands, it was impossible not to notice with his long white beard, clapping his hands with a smile. Lucius Malfoy completely despised the man; Cordelia had never heard a good word leaving his mouth about Dumbledore. 

“I’ve never seen Snape look so mean” Cordelia heard Ron say a few feet from her, and he was right. Snape wore an angry face. He looked absolutely ireful; he didn’t look ridiculous as Cordelia had pictured him just few days before. 

“I don’t think we are going to win this” muttered Sienna glaring at the potion master. 

As the players started to play Cordelia had noticed a very pale blond poking Ron in the back of his head. 

Oh, gosh, Draco. 

Why was he there? It was Gryffindor’s side of the pitch. 

“Why does he always have to be a pain?” Cordelia muttered to herself as she saw Draco talking badly about Harry and the Gryffindor team. Ron, Hermione and Penny just ignored him, but this didn’t seem to make Draco to stop. The three Gryffindor first years were only focusing on the game. 

“Another penalty?” Sienna said not getting her eyes away from the game “For real?” 

Cordelia didn’t reply too busy to look at her nephew being as asshole. 

“You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?” said Draco loudly “It’s people they feel sorry for” He wasn’t very smart since he was literally surrounded by Gryffindors “See that’s Potter, who’s got no parents, then there’s the Weasleys, who’ve got no money” 

“What he said?” Cordelia heard Sienna say, before Draco turned to Neville, who was next to Penny. 

“You should be on the team since you’ve got no brains” Before anyone could do anything, Neville turned his head with his face red. 

“I’m worth ten of you, Malfoy” he spat and Cordelia looked at the boy with surprise. He stood up for himself! She heard Cora backing him up as did Ron saying: 

“Tell him, Neville” that didn’t scared Draco though. 

“Longbottom, if brains were gold, you’d be poorer then Weasley, and that’s saying something” he said as a frustrated Ron kept looking at the game. 

“Malfoy I’m warning you – One more word” he said. 

“Ronnie, that’s what he wants” Penny said looking at her brother “Just leave it” 

“Ron!” exclaimed Hermione “Harry -!” Cordelia turned too seeing Harry had gone into a spectacular dive that made everyone cheer. 

“You’re in luck, Weasley” kept saying Draco “Potter’s obviously spotted some money on the ground” 

At that point Ron snapped, turning and launching himself on Draco, making him fall on the ground. At the same time Neville throwed himself over Crabbe and Goyle, making Cordelia gasp. 

“Oh my gosh” she said trying to reach them, but suddenly she saw a fast movement and, in a moment, she saw Cora launching herself over Goyle, to help Neville. 

“That’s enough” Cordelia said once she arrived next to Ron and Draco who were still rolling on the floor. She tried to divide them but there was no use, Ron had no intention of letting him go. Draco had no chance in a physical fight, it was almost funny seeing him trying to get free from Ron. 

“Harry won!” Hermione suddenly exclaimed followed by the cheers of the students “Ron, where are you? Harry won!” 

“He is on the floor” said calmly Penny. 

“What? Really?” just at that point Ron let go of Draco to get up and before he could move, Cordelia took her nephew by the robe and she pulled him with her. As everyone cheered, she saw Neville and Cora stop their fighting too, but Cordelia kept walking. 

“Let me go!” Draco whined as she pulled him away from the crowd “I said let me go!” 

“Fine!” she said carelessly making him fall on his butt. 

“How dare you?!” 

“I’m sick and tired of you acting like an asshole” at her words he stopped talking “I don’t care what you want to prove, but I’m sick and tired of listening to you. Here is not your pretty house, you are no one in here, understood?” she said “And the more you acting like that, the more people will corner you in the corridor and beat you, and let me tell you; it is a real good sight” she said before turning to walk back to her housemates. 

In the evening they were all in the common room having a small party to celebrate the victory; Cordelia and Sienna were sitting with the twins and Lee Jordan. Fred was trying to get a compliment out of Sienna, but there was no use. To Sienna, Fred had come back to be the Annoying Weasley. Wood was on the verge of tears of happiness as he talked with the rest of his team and Percy. At some point Cordelia saw little Penny making her way towards the Gryffindor team captain and pulling his robe to get his attention. The boy turned and smiled at her that with red cheeks said: 

“You are a great captain” she said timidly looking at her with her big blue eyes. Wood’s smile widened. 

“Thank you, Penny” he said “That means a lot” 

“Oh, wow” she said giggling, moving away her head letting her long red hair fall on her face before Ron called for her. 

“Penny! Let’s go find Harry” He shouted next to Hermione. Penny nodded, before waving at Wood and running away. 

“She got a huge crush on him” said George observing his sister running away. 

“Not my squirrel” said Fred shaking his head “She is too young for that” 

“Wood is kinda charming” said Sienna, making Fred frown. 

“Erm -- Wrong player, Sien!” Cordelia laughed at that, before seeing Cora entering the common room, with a split lip. She had been to Madame Pomfrey with Neville, but they boy apparently was in the infirmary still. 

“Cora!” exclaimed Seamus running to her “How’s Neville?” 

“Knocked out, but he is fine” she said proudly “That had probably been my favorite quidditch game so far” 

“We won and Malfoy has a black eye” Dean said happily. 

Cordelia was really starting to feel what everyone else felt about Draco and his gang. Cordelia really had never passed much time with pure-blood families, she tried to stay far away from them. She had always felt like that there was something wrong with her, as Lucius loved to say, but she was starting to realize she wasn’t. She was not like her family, she felt so much more like her school family. She thought turning to talk with Sienna, the twins and Lee.


	20. Penny

20 

PENNY 

Penny felt sorry every time she looked at Professor Quirrell, she felt very sorry. 

Since when Harry had told them he had heard Snape threatening the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts to get him to the Philosopher’s Stone, she couldn’t stop looking at the man with sympathy. 

Harry was trying to show his support smiling encouragingly at Quirrell, meanwhile, Ron had told to everyone to stop laughing at the professor. They all thought that being there for him would have given him courage to not fall under the pressure of Snape and it seemed to work since nothing had happened in months. It was almost Easter. 

However, Hermione was too focused on her homework to worry about the Stone anymore. Penny wasn’t bothered by it; in that way she could sometimes stop focusing on that too. Since she had become friend with Hermione, her grades had raised, she was the only one who tried to study at her pace, not having Hermione’s same marks of course, but it was nice passing her time with the girl. They talked a lot and they shared the same amount of curiosity, only Hermione got real answers, Penny mostly guessed. 

Ronnie and Harry, however, tried to stay as far as possible from them when they were studying; to Ron, Hermione was too strict, while Penny made far too many questions. 

“Hermione, the exams are ages away” said Ron an afternoon as they were all in the library to study. 

“Ten weeks” Hermione snapped “That’s like a second to Nicolas Flamel” 

“We know” said Harry “You’ve almost killed Cora, the last time you’ve mentioned exams” 

Poor Cora was going crazy. She was having repetition with most of the Gryffindor students for most of the subjects. Just few days back Penny thought she had seen her cry, but she wasn’t entirely sure; Cora didn’t seem the type to cry easily. 

“And by the way” said Ron with a frown “What are you revising for, you already know it all” at that point Hermione looked ap to give a frightening glare at Ron. 

“Are you mad? We need to pass the exams to get into second year” 

“Here is when I thought Cora was having a heart attack” said Harry keeping reading his book. 

“They are very important” Hermione continued “I should have started a month ago, I don’t know what’s got into me...” 

“I’m sure you are going to do just fine” Penny tried patting her back, but that didn’t seem to calm Hermione. 

“Just fine?” 

Penny blinked her big blue eyes “Oh, wow, that was not what I meant,” 

And they had started spending most of their times studying in the library since the teachers had started to overwhelm them with homework and essays. They were all tired. One day Penny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were studying with Dean, Seamus and Cora. 

“I can’t do this” said Cora at some point slamming her quill on the table. 

“Cora” whispered-yelled Hermione, earning a growl from the other girl. 

“Yeah” she said angrily “It’s easy for you, you know everything” all of them looked at the girl in shock. 

“Cora, calm down” said Dean, trying to help his friend. 

“I can’t. It’s too much stress” she repeated moving away from Dean with heavy breathing “I can’t do a thing. I can’t understand a thing. I haven’t been sleeping in the last four days to finish studying” 

“Are you having a panic attack?” asked Harry. Cora growled again. 

“I wish!” she exclaimed before running away from the library, leaving all of them in silence with wide eyes. 

“See Hermione” Ron said after a moment “That’s what happen when you study too much” 

Cora had left so quickly she had even forgot all her things on the table. She always seemed so composed, so collected, they were all having a real hard time. 

Dean and Seamus decided to take her things and look for her and that’s how the four of them found themselves alone in the library. 

“She doesn’t have to worry about Transfiguration” Penny said “That’s a start”. 

Ron looked at her before noticing someone behind Penny’s back with a frown of surprise. 

“Hagrid” he said making everyone look “What are you doing here?” 

The huge man turned with surprise, hiding something behind his back, Penny and Hermione looked at each other, before returning to Hagrid. 

“Jus’ looking” he said with a strange voice that made them all more curious “An’ what’re you lot up ter? Not still lookin’ for Nicholas Flamel?” he asked suspiciously making Penny giggle and Ron scroll his shoulders. 

“Oh, we found out who he was ages ago. And we know what your dog’s guarding” 

“Fluffy” Penny corrected him, but Ron ignored her. 

“The Philosopher’s St--” 

“Shhhh!” Hagrid looked around himself. 

“There are actually a few things we wanted to ask you” said Harry “What’s guarding the Stone apart from...” 

“Fluffy” finished Penny with a smile thinking about the huge dog with three heads. 

“SHHH” exclaimed Hagrid once more “Come and see me later, it’s not that I’m going to tell yeh anything, but don’ go rabbitin’ about it around. No one is s’pposed to know” 

“See you later, then” Said Harry and after mumbling something Hagrid went away as Penny was waving at him. 

“What was he hiding behind his back?” asked Hermione with her voice filled with curiosity. 

“I’m going to see what section he was in” Ron said jumping up. The three of them looked at each other before Ron came back. 

“Pen, you’re going to love this” Ron said before whispering “Dragons” at the mention of the creature Penny’s eyes lit up and getting on her knees on the chair she pushed herself closer to the books: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Irland, Penny had read that when she had arrived at Hogwarts. Charlie had always said to her that in the library there were as many books as she liked about creatures. From Egg to Inferno, sounded interesting and A Dragon Keeper’s Guide, that she would have certainly love to read. 

“Hagrid always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I’ve met him” 

“Me too” said Penny nodding her head. 

“Yeah, that’s a no” said Ron glaring at Penny “Since it’s against our law” as Ron was saying wizards were forbidden to tame dragons since it would have been difficult to not be noticed by Muggles. 

“But there aren’t wild dragons in Britain” Harry said. 

“Of course, there are” exclaimed Ron moving one of his hands towards Penny “Penny” the girl’s lips turned in a huge smile before taking a breath 

“Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks” 

“You can’t imagine at how many Muggles our lot have to put spell on to make them forget seeing one of those” Ron kept say. 

“But what is Hagrid up to?” said Hermione. 

Their talk with Hagrid had been very helpful actually; according to Hermione he must have known whatever happened in the castle. And indeed, Hagrid told them that many professors were helping defend the Stone as Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape. 

“Snape?” they all said together. 

Hagrid kept saying that Snape was absolutely innocent, but Penny wasn’t very sure, he had tried to kill Harry during his first Quidditch game and he was hunting Quirrell to get information on how to get through Fluffy. The four students looked at each other probably thinking the same thing; Snape could have found out what the others had done and he was just waiting for Quirrell answer to take the Stone. 

“How do you get past a three-headed dog?” Asked Ron looking at Penny. Hagrid observed her in horror, waiting for her answer, but she just frowned. 

“I don’t know anything about three-headed dogs. Their existence was a beautiful surprise” Penny said with a smile before turning to Hagrid “But the creatures have a personality, they like some things and they dislike others. There’s not a manual for that, you have to know them” 

Harry looked up at Hagrid “So, you’re the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy?” he asked anxiously “Not even a teacher? You wouldn’t talk about it with anybody?” 

Hagrid was observing Penny with a hint of surprise and admiration; which made the little girl blush a little. Then he turned to Harry proudly “Not a soul knows except me and Dumbledore. 

Harry seemed relaxing with that answer, they all were. Snape had to wait not just Quirrell’s answer, but even Hagrid’s and the huge man seemed harder to crack. 

“Can we have a window open? I’m boiling” asked Harry moving his hand to push some air on his face. 

“Sorry, Harry I can’t” when they turned at Hagrid response, Penny almost fallen down from her chair to get a closer look. 

It was impossible. 

It was too beautiful. 

“A dragon’s egg!” she trilled happily. She had never seen one from so close... actually she had never seen one at all. 

“Where did you get that, Hagrid?” said Ron with wide eyes. 

Hagrid told them that the night before he had gone to the village and after a few drinks he had won the egg. All Penny could think about was how lucky Hagrid had been, she would have wanted one too. Of course, she would have broken the law, and her mother probably would have closed her with the ghoul in the attic of the Borrow forever. 

“I was trying to understand which dragon it is” Hagrid said folding between the pages of Dragon-Breeding for Pleasure and Profit. Penny thought she knew what dragon it could be, but she took gently the book from Hagrid’s hands and look through. After a moment she squeaked happily. 

“Oh, wow. I knew it” she said “A Norwegian Ridgeback” 

“They’re rare, them” Hagrid said looking closely, as Penny nodded her head vigorously. 

“You’re both too pleased by that” Ron said covering his eyes with his hand. 

“You live in a wooden house!” Hermione said not pleased at all. 

“You are really enjoying this too much” said Ron one morning as they were having breakfast. Both Harry and Ron now had started to follow the revision table Hermione made, due to the amount of homework they had to do. Penny always studied, but every free time she had, she went to Hagrid hoping that the egg would hatch soon. Her brother and friends were all worried about people finding out, but Penny really couldn’t worry about that. She would have seen a real dragon soon and Hagrid had promised her that he would have taught her how to feed the creature. She really couldn’t wait. 

“Hermione” Cora’s voice made them look up “Guys” she gestured to them before turning to the girl. 

“I wanted to say sorry” she said always coolly “About the other day, I’ve totally freaked out, I was stressed and I just had to bite on someone. So, I’m sorry” 

Hermione smiled surprised “Thank you, Cora” the girl nodded her head. 

“If you want, I could prepare a revision table for you too” offered Hermione offer, Cora looked briefly at the state Ron and Harry were in before turning to the girl. 

“Let’s not exaggerate” she said before turning to walk back to Seamus and Dean. 

Harry and Ron chuckled as Penny patted Hermione back, but her attention was soon taking away from the scene when Hedwig arrived with a note from Hagrid that the egg had hatched. Penny squeaked with joy, as Ron and Harry agreed on going. Hermione, however, didn’t want to go saying that they had lessons to lose time seeing the dragon. Apparently, she had said so as Malfoy passed by, because Harry shushed her, before observing the pale boy who was staring back. Penny really didn’t want for him to know what was happening, he would have found a way to use it against them and against Hagrid. The man was so happy to finally have a dragon, it would have been a total badness take it away from him. But Malfoy was really nasty. 

That worry remained with her for most of Herbology class, while Harry and Ron tried to convince Hermione to come, Penny glanced silently at Malfoy every once in a while, trying not to get caught by him. 

Why is he so nasty? 

But soon the thought of Malfoy was gone. The moment the four of them had arrived to Hagrid’s, they were able to see the dragon be born. Penny was so happy to share that with Hermione, her friend had accepted to come at the end. 

The dragon was so cute; his wings were bigger than his tiny and skinny body and, on his snout, there were two nostrils, it got horns and orange eyes. 

“Oh, wow” she said “So pretty” 

“Really?” Asked Harry “Looks like an umbrella to me” and then chuckled when Penny had given him a light slap on the arm. Her father had shown her umbrellas, and that little creature didn’t look like it at all. 

Her heart melted when it sneezed and some sparks flew out. 

“Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!” said Hagrid, he looked so happy, suddenly though his face became pale and he ran to the window, living them astonished. 

“A boy was looking between the gap, he is running back to school” the four friends at his words looked at each other, knowing too well who that could be. 

Malfoy. 

Since that day Harry and Ron had been preoccupied about what Malfoy could have done. Penny and Hermione had noticed how he looked at them four with an evil smirk on his lips. 

That could in fact be a problem. 

But Penny was happy to spend time with Hagrid, Fang, his dog, and Norbert. That was the name Hagrid had chosen for the dragon. 

They had feed it with brandy and chicken blood, like the book was saying and, in a week, it had grown twice times than when it was born. Every day it was becoming more beautiful. 

“You like creatures very much” said Hagrid one day as Penny carefully stroked Norbert, moving her hand away every time it turned its head. 

“Oh, wow, yes” she said “I love all creatures”. 

As the days went by Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to convince Hagrid to put Norbert somewhere else. Penny felt for Hagrid, knowing that Norbert was becoming too big and that soon Malfoy would have done something. 

“Charlie” said Harry suddenly turning to Ron, who looked at him as if he was mad. 

“You’re losing it too. I'm Ron, remember?” 

“No” argued Harry “Your brother; he studies dragons” Ron and Penny looked at each other. And as soon as they reached the common room, they had written to him, asking if it was possible for him to take Norbert to Romania. 

“It bit me” Ron said one night coming back from Hagrid’s hut. 

“What?” asked Penny getting up, with Harry and Hermione. 

“Look” he said showing her his hand. 

“I told you I should have gone” said Penny shaking her head. Ron had insisted on having turn, saying that Penny couldn’t do it all by herself, Norbert was eating rats now, it was becoming too dangerous, and Hermione told her that she had to study too, so it was fair for them to take turns. 

“I won’t be able to hold a quill for a week” Ron ignored her after a glare “That dragon is the most horrible animal I’ve ever met” 

“Ronnie” said Penny. 

“That’s not a fluffy rabbit, Penny” he argued “And you and Hagrid should stop treating it as such”. 

Just few moments later Charlie’s answer arrived, where he told them that a couple of his friends could take Norbert, they just had to took him to the tallest tower of Hogwarts on Saturday night. They had decided that they could have used Harry’s Cloak and bring him to the Astronomy Tower. They had to get Malfoy off their backs.


	21. Penny

21 

PENNY 

By the following morning, Ron’s hand was becoming huge and greenish. He barely couldn’t move it, but he was so stubborn that he didn’t want to go to Madam Pomfrey. 

“She will know it was a dragon bite” he kept saying. 

Penny had tried to calm him down, but since the night before he would just glare at her and the girl knew that when he was in that mode, it was better to leave him be. 

By the end of the day though, Ron had to really go to the infirmary. His all body was burning and in pain, he could barely move. 

“What if it is poisonous?” had said Hermione to Penny. 

“Oh, wow, there’s no doubt about that” both Hermione and Harry looked at her in shock “I told him to be careful with his hands” Penny said timidly. 

When they arrived in the infirmary to visit Ron, he wasn’t feeling very good. And not just for the bite. 

Apparently, Malfoy had been there too and he took one of Ron’s book threating him that he would have told everything about Norbert. And that wasn’t the worst thing; he had taken accidentally the book with Charlie’s letter in it. He would have figured out their plan. 

“It’s too late to change the plan now” said Harry. 

And that was what they did. 

On Saturday night Harry, Hermione and Penny were on the staircase of the Entrance Hall while Hagrid, that had Norbert inside a crate, arrived. Hagrid had just time to say goodbye to the dragon between sobs, before they took Norbert under the Cloak with them. 

Penny really didn’t know how they managed to bring it on the top of the stairs. Norbert had become heavy. 

“Nearly there” Harry panted as they arrived beneath the tallest tower. 

But suddenly, they heard a movement ahead of them. Penny and Hermione looked at each other as Harry stiffed in front of them. 

“Back” Harry whispered, pushing them in a dark corner as two dark figures emerged ten feet away from them. Penny felt a shiver ran down her spine as one of the two people was Professor McGonagall. The woman was wearing her dressing-gown and was pulling Malfoy with her by the ear. And that was a sight. 

“Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin” she shouted. 

“You don’t understand, Professor! Harry Potter is coming. He’s got a dragon!” 

“What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies!” Professor said before pulling Malfoy to Snape with her. 

“Scary” Penny muttered as they were gone. 

Seeing Professor McGonagall so angry had really scared her. She was always scary, but like that had been frightening. 

And that she would have found out just few moments later. 

After they had gave Norbert to Charlie’s friends and after Penny had said goodbye to the dragon, the three of them were getting down from the spiral staircase. Harry was feeling over the top since Malfoy got detention, he was smiling ear to ear, when a voice made them shiver. 

“Well, well, well, we are in trouble” Filch had appeared in front of them and he was seeing them. 

How can he do that? 

Just after a moment Penny realized that they had forgotten Harry’s Cloak on top of the tower. 

Thinking at the night before made Penny shivered in her bed. Filch had brought them to the woman, who had found Neville in the corridor; the boy was out of the Common Room because he wanted to warn them that he had heard Malfoy say that he would have caught them that night. 

That had been very sweet of him, but that just made Professor McGonagall think that they had pranked Malfoy so that he would have been caught and lost some House points. And that made her decide to take a total of 200 points from Gryffindor. 

That was a nightmare. 

Hermione was so distraught that Penny had slept with her that night, like she did with Ginny when her younger sister was very little. They held at each other hands until they had fallen asleep. 

“We have lost the lead” whispered Hermione that morning. Gryffindor had been on the lead for the House Cup after the Quidditch match. Everyone in their common room had been over the top ever since. 

“The last victory made us first” said Penny thinking sadly at Oliver Wood; He had been so happy and now because of her he would have been upset... 

“I don’t want to go at breakfast” Penny muttered pulling her cover over her head. 

“I know” said Hermione squeezing her hand. 

And they were right. 

Since everyone had come to know how many points they had lost, no one was talking to Penny, Hermione and Neville anymore. Most of Gryffindor ignored them, not even looking at their way. Penny didn’t dare to look at Oliver’s direction; she really didn’t want to see the same glance people were giving them from him. It would have been heart-breaking. 

Harry however was passing even a harder time, since he was famous and he had made them win the last match making him so much admired, now he was truly hated. Even Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws treated him badly, just because they didn’t want for Slytherin to win. 

Since it had been like this, Penny preferred to avoid people. She passed her time with Hermione in their room, but outside she’d rather be alone, walking to the Black Lake to play her harmonica or reading ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’. 

One afternoon she was sitting under a three, looking at the water of the lake moving slightly against the shore. Penny liked watching the water, so mysterious. She wondered how many creatures were swimming in there... it must have been very deep since Charlie had told her that there was a Giant Squibb in that lake. 

“I wonder if there are Marepeople down there” she said to herself touching the water with her fingers. 

Suddenly she heard a whooshing sound behind her but when she turned, her eyes landed on the trees and bushes not too far away from her. The wind was moving the new born leaves, but a part from that sound, there was quite all around her. She felt drowned by the dark spots of those trees, wondering what could walk those woods; what was living there, what was lurking in there. 

A strange feeling ran down her spine, making tighten her lips. 

“The woods in the night, hides the monster inside...” 

“Is that a poetry?” Harry voice startled her, making her jump. 

“Oh, wow, Harry” she gasped, putting a hand on her chest “That was unexpected” Harry chuckled. 

“I’m sorry. We were looking for you” he said handing her a piece of parchment. 

Your detention will take place at eleven o’clock tonight. 

Meet Mr. Flich in the Entrance Hall. 

Prof. M. Mcgonagall 

“Oh...” she muttered looking at the shining green ink. They got detention to do still. She had almost forgot, not that that surprised her, she got distracted a lot. Her eyes travelled back in the forest. 

“Are you ok?” asked Harry “You’re a bit pale” Penny turned to him in surprise. 

“I’m fine” she said touching her face with her hands. Harry gave her a small smile. 

“And you?” she asked after a moment “I’ve noticed a lot of people bugging at you”. 

“Yeah” Harry kicked the dirt of the ground with his foot “I feel awful. Ron tried to cheer me up, but it didn’t work very much” 

“Oh, wow” she whispered “I guess, I know how it feels”. 

That evening at eleven o’clock they have all went down to meet Filch at the entrance hall, where the scary man was waiting with Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes seeing him, Penny and Hermione just ignored him, while Neville was looking at the ground. 

They were walking in the dark ground, while Filch told them about the old ways of detention, Penny wasn’t really paying much attention to him as she saw where they were heading. They were getting far and far from the castle; if they weren’t to spend their detention there, would they have been gone into the Dark Forest? 

“You think you’ll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?” Filch said to Harry, that seemed relieved once he had seen Hagrid “Think again boy – it’s the Forest you are going”. 

Penny stopped on her tracks, feeling her heart hammering in her chest as she stared at the Forest. 

“Penny?” Hermione called her walking back to her. 

“Malfoy stopped too” said Harry encouraging “You are braver than him” 

“I’m not afraid” she said calmly before turning to Harry, another shiver ran down her body “There’s no turning back” Harry and Hermione looked at each other, with a frown. 

“Come on missy, we don’t have all night” Filch roared making her jump. 

“Oh wow, I’m sorry” Penny said rubbing her eyes before turning to her friends with a smile “Let’s go” 

“You’re a real freak” said Malfoy, before keep walking behind them. 

“Abou’ time. I bin waitin’ fer half an hour already” said Hagrid walking towards them, with his crossbow in hands and his dog, Fang at his hills “All right, Harry, Hermione, Penny?” 

“You shouldn’t be so friendly, Hagrid. They have to be punished after all” they were, but Penny had already gotten closer to Fang to stroke his head. At that the dog waved his tail happily. 

“Bin’ lecturin’ them, that’s why you’re late” Hagrid said to Filch “You’ve done yer bit, I’ll take over from here” 

“I’ll be back at dawn” Filch said “For what’s left of them” Penny followed the man’s movement walking back at the castle. She felt strange that night, maybe she was sad or maybe tired. 

“Are you ok?” Hermione asked Penny as Malfoy was arguing with Hagrid on not wanting to go into the Forest. Servant staff he said, his father would have been furious he said. Maybe he should have stayed in bed and not creeping around people to get them in trouble, maybe Lucius Malfoy should have heard even about that. 

Hagrid said to him that they had done something wrong, so now they had to fix it. That was how Hogwarts worked. 

Well... it wasn’t that different from the Borrow then. 

“Right then” Hagrid said “It’s dangerous what we’re gonna do. Follow me over every moment”. 

The man brought them at the age of the Forest, the wind was blowing, moving their hair as they got closer. It was dark in there, very dark. 

What could live in there? 

What was walking in there? 

What’s lurking in there...? 

“I’d like to tell you ‘Don’t be scared’” said Neville walking next to her “But I’m too afraid myself”. 

Penny looked at him with surprise, Hagrid was with them. Everything would have been fine. But she didn’t want to leave Neville like that so she spoke: 

“Oh, wow, thank you, Neville” she said “I feel better” Neville smiled looking at the ground. 

As they walked inside, they saw something strange, shiny and silvery on the ground. It didn’t seem water. What could it be? 

“That’s unicorn blood” at Hagrid’s voice Penny put her hands on her mouth. 

“Why would someone kill an innocent, poor unicorn?” she gasped. Unicorns were rare and beautiful. They weren’t hurtful, nor dangerous. 

“It’s been hurt badly” Hagrid said “It’s the second time this week. We are going to find the poor thing and put it out of his misery, if it’s necessary”. 

Penny didn’t like that detention; she didn’t like it one bit. Seeing a poor unicorn die. She didn’t want that. Creatures should have to run free and happy, not killed. 

“We are going to split in two groups” Hagrid said “An’ follow the trail in diff’rent directions” the blood was all over the place. That poor unicorn was suffering so much. 

“I want Fang” Malfoy’s piercing voice made them all look at him. She had almost forgotten he was there. She was so distracted. 

“All right, but I warn yeh, he’s a coward” Hagrid said “So Harry, Hermione, with me. Draco, Neville, Penny with Fang” Harry and Hermione looked at Penny that scratched Fang’s head once again, giving a smile to them. She would have liked to go with them, but Neville alone with Malfoy was something she had never pictured as good. 

Hagrid had told them that if they would have found the unicorn, they would have to shoot green sparks with their wand, while if they got in trouble, they would have to shoot red sparks. 

It was so dark, very much dark. There was a time when Penny was scared of the dark, but usually Ronnie was always a few feet from her. She had always crawled in bed with him, feeling better as soon as she was not alone anymore. Ronnie had always made her feel safe. 

“You shouldn’t feel so out of place, Weasley” Malfoy said walking next to her with a grin “Servant jobs and stuff”. 

“You must feel very lonely, Malfoy” Penny said not looking up from the trail of blood. 

“How dare you?!” he barked making her stop. 

“Oh, wow” Penny said watching him “I was wrong”. 

“What’s it like to have many brothers?” asked Neville as they began to walk again leaving Malfoy behind. 

“Fun” Penny smiled “Do you have any sibling?” 

Neville got silent shaking his head. He seemed getting upset. Penny observed him, she didn’t want to upset him. As she was about to say something, a shadow caught her eye. It was dark, but she had seen a movement, she was sure. It was walking, moving... as if it wore a cloak. It was just for a moment, but she was sure it was there. 

What could live in there? 

What was walking in there? 

What’s lurking in there...? 

“Harry” she gasped, before Neville’s scream echoed in the Forest. As she turned red sparks were flying up the sky, Fang was barking and Penny took out her wand, trying to understand what was happening. Suddenly, though, she had heard Malfoy laughing hard; he was holding his stomach on how much he was laughing. 

Penny glared at him, but she really didn’t want to give him much attention; Neville was still shaking. 

“It was nothing, Neville” she said patting Neville’s back “Just Malfoy”. 

When Hagrid arrived and had found out about what had happened saying that he was furious would have been an understatement. He was fuming, seeming like one of the dragons Charlie had talked about. He kept saying how dangerous it was from Malfoy to have done something so stupid. Neville was still shaking as Penny lead him by the hand to not make him feel alone. Malfoy however didn’t really give two thoughts about what Hagrid was saying. 

“Penny!” exclaimed Hermione running to hug her quickly “Are you all alright?”. 

“Oh, wow, you see” Penny said “Malfoy is been a git”. 

“We’re changing groups” Hagrid said urgently, they had to find that unicorn, but now according to him it would have been more difficult “Harry, you go with Penny, Fang and this idiot”. 

Harry and Penny walked side by side, looking down at the blood. Harry had asked her what she knew about unicorns, but unfortunately there was not much she could say. Beautiful and peaceful creatures, unicorns were. It was easy, but it was enough when you were talking about those creatures. 

“He didn’t scare you?” Harry said making her giggle. 

“You see, I live with Fred and George, so being ready for any jokes it’s normal for me” she said “Plus theirs are more surprising”. 

“You didn’t even see anything” Malfoy said walking behind them “Impaled there staring at nothing, you’ve missed Longbottom’s face”. 

“Shut up, Malfoy” Harry said rolling his eyes. 

“Oh” Malfoy said “Is the freak your girlfriend? She even called for you when she got scared”. 

The girl looked at the pale blond boy with a frown as Harry turned to her. 

“I didn’t say anything” Penny said beating her blue eyes. 

Penny scrolled her shoulders keeping walking. They had walked for half an hour and the Forest was becoming deeper and darker by the minute. The blood was getting thicker too, and it seemed to had splashed everywhere. 

Suddenly Harry took her by the arm stopping her on her tracks as he stopped Malfoy too. 

“Look” he said pointing at something not so far from them. There was something shiny and white laying on the ground. It was the unicorn, but as they got closer, Penny gasped as it was dead. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, it wasn’t supposed to be dead. They should have saved it. 

“It’s not fair” said Penny as Herry patted her on the shoulder. 

“Yeah” he muttered, but before they could make a step towards the creature, a shadow walked out from the bush. It was wearing a hood and he got closer crawling like a beast. 

What could live in there? 

What was walking in there? 

What’s lurking in there...? 

“Harry” she muttered as they saw the figure getting closer to the unicorn’s wound and starting drinking his blood. 

“AAAAAAAAARGH!” Malfoy screamed, as they all stood paralyzed by the scene. 

Penny turned to the Slytherin boy who had started to ran away with Fang. She felt a shiver ran down her spine, when the figure raised its head looking in their direction. 

“Harry” she said tugging him by the sleeve of his robes as the figure kept walking with the unicorn blood running down its chin. Harry was blocked as he hissed in pain, clutching his forehead with his hand. Suddenly, something tugged at the figure’s clock, pulling it back for some steps. Penny looked down and what it seemed like a little, grey, wolf had the shadow’s cape in its mouth, growling at it. 

The shadow was raising its hand when a gallop sound arrived from behind them and after a moment something jumped in front of them. 

“A Centaur” Penny muttered, but then she turned as she saw Harry falling on his knees. 

“Harry!” she gasped kneeling beside him. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were shut. As the centaur was charging the figure, the little wolf got closer to the boy, observing him with curiosity. 

Harry had to stay like that for a few minutes. Penny didn’t talk, he seemed exhausted. In the meantime, the centaur had chased away the figure and now he was standing in front of them. 

He was beautiful. 

Tall and he had white-blond hair and a palomino body. She had never seen a centaur; she couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful it was. 

“Are you both alright?” the centaur said helping both Harry and Penny to their feet. Penny still got her hold on Harry; he still seemed a bit in pain. 

“Yeah” Harry said “Thank you”. 

“I’m not the only one to thank” the centaur said before looking down at the little wolf, who stood there observing the creature growling slightly. 

“They are safe now” the centaur said “Thank you” the small wolf observed him a bit and as Harry turned, it had already run away. 

“What... What was that shadow?” asked Harry. 

The centaur didn’t answer, he was just staring at Harry’s scar with his piercing blue eyes. 

“You are the Potter boy” he said with his calm voice “You had better get back to Hagrid. The Forest is not safe at this time – especially for you” Penny observed Harry. The Forest was dark and dangerous, but why would this place be so unsafe? What was that shadow? 

“Can you both ride? It will be quicker this way” he said “My name is Firenze”. 

Penny’s eyes widened as he kneeled down so that they both could get on. 

“Oh, wow” she muttered as she followed Harry on Firenze’s back. And she giggled when he got up to start running. 

“He is Harry” Penny said “And I’m Penny” it wasn’t polite not introduce themselves. Firenze looked at her, before starting to sprint. 

As they were galloping, more same sound surrounded them. More centaurs, there were two more centaurs. 

“Firenze!” one of them said angrily “Have you not shame? You have two humans on your back!” 

“Do you realize who this boy is?” said Firenze back “This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves the Forest, the better”. 

“What have you been telling him? Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the havens”. 

Penny had read somewhere that centaurs were seers; they were able to read the planets and know the future. They probably were talking about that. They were even very reserved creatures; indeed, it was difficult to see them interact with humans. She really hoped that Firenze would have not be in trouble for this. But he had saved their lives, it wasn’t something bad. 

“I’m sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best” said the third centaur nervously. 

The other didn’t seem pleased at all. He, in fact, seemed angrier. 

“Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around after humans in our Forest!” 

Firenze reared on to is hind legs angrily, making Harry clutch on his shoulder as Penny clutched at Harry’s. And they tried harder to stay on Firenze as he sprinted into the Forest. 

“Why was Bane so angry?” asked Harry as Penny frowned a little. He had already met the centaurs? Lucky, he was. 

“You saved us” said Penny. 

“From what?” Harry continued as Firenze slowed down to a walk. 

“Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?” asked Firenze. 

“No” said Harry before turning to Penny “You?” the girl shook her head. 

“That’s because it’s a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn” said Firenze “That blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. Since it was so pure and defenseless and you had killed it to save yourself your life will be at half, coursed as its blood touches your lips”. 

A shiver ran down of Penny’s spine. No one could possibly want to live like that. 

“If you are going to be cursed, death is better, isn’t it?” asked Harry. 

“It is” Firenze agreed “Unless all you need to do is survive just a little more, to be able to drink something else. Something that means that you will never die. Do you know what is hidden in the school this very moment?” 

Harry and Penny looked at each other. 

“The Philosopher’s Stone”. 

“Oh wow, the Elixir of life” Penny agreed. 

Was Snape that desperate? He didn’t seem the type to want to live a half-life... well, not that she knew him... maybe he would... 

“Can you think of someone who has waited a long time to return in his full power?”. 

Harry was sure that it was all about You-Know-Who, the man that had terrorized a generation, the man that had killed his parents. As they returned in the Common Room there was who Ron was waiting for them, Harry told them that he thought that Snape wanted to stole the Stone, not to become rich like they had been thinking, but to bring the Dark Lord back. 

“So, all I have got to wait for is Snape to steal the Stone. Then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off” Harry wasn’t stopping saying his name. Both Ron and Penny couldn’t stop trembling every time and even Hermione didn’t seem at ease. Even though she had something comforting to say: 

“Everyone says that Dumbledore’s the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around he won’t touch you. And anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It seems like fortune storytelling to me. Even Professor McGonagall says that it’s a very imprecise branch of magic”. 

The centaurs were seers, it could be imprecise or not, but there was something. And knowing that, Firenze had saved Harry. That was what it mattered.


	22. Penny

22 

PENNY 

The exams arrived very quickly, too quickly for all of them. Well... maybe not for Hermione. 

Since the beginning of the finals, Hermione stood up with Penny to review the subject of the following day. It wasn’t easy and her friend was very precise to all the notions that they needed that she didn’t let Penny get away even without a single error. 

“You can do it, Penny” she always said “I know you can” Penny usually nodded with a smile and then started again. 

After not so long, all the students of the first year were sitting beside them, to review. Penny looked at Hermione, she was sure that their schoolmates would have come around her friend. Hermione was always willing to help. 

“What’s a bezoar?” Ron asked once to Cora sitting while they were sitting on the ground. The poor girl barely slept from months now, she was starting to get better, but apart from Transfiguration, she had lots of difficulties; especially Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts... and Potion too. 

“Isn’t that a stone?” She asked with her hands in her hair. 

“You tell us” Harry said with a chuckle. 

“Don’t laugh at me, Potter. I’m trying” Cora growled. 

“Yeah, it’s a stone” said Dean, nodding his head. 

“Good” Cora said rubbing her hands. 

“And?” asked Harry. 

“And what?” Cora replied scrolling her shoulders, making the boys giggle. 

“You are having fun, aren’t you?” Cora said narrowing her eyes threateningly. 

“Just a little bit” Harry replied with a grin. 

“You little--” she said before throwing a pillow right in his face. That of course caused Ron to attack Cora and Seamus to attack Ron. And after a moment they were all throwing pillows at each other laughing loudly. Hermione had tried to stop them, but when Ron had hit her, she had jumped in too. 

That had probably been the funniest study session they had done all year. 

Anyway, even if Harry was getting his head distracted, Penny could see him being worried. He frequently touched his head like he had done in the Forest. Ron and Hermione didn’t seem to think about it anymore. 

“Maybe it’s because they weren’t there” said Harry one night, as Ron had fallen asleep on the couch “Or because what Hermione had said about Dumbledore but... you were there” he said to Penny “Do you think I’m worrying too much?” 

“Oh, wow. Well-” Penny said as she was doodling on her notes “I think that Hermione is right, You-Know-Who can’t do anything to you, if Dumbledore is here, but... I don’t think you are over reacting” 

Harry nodded his head at her words. 

“Do you think about that night at all?” 

Did she? 

Well, it hadn’t been a nice night to no one. She had seen a dead unicorn and that figure had almost reached them. But she had seen centaurs, so it hadn’t been that bad. 

“We survived” Penny said “I think that’s what’s important” then a she let out a yawn. It was getting late and tomorrow she would have their last exam; History of Magic exam. They had already done Potion where Snape had made them make a Forgetfulness Potion, Transfiguration where they had to turn a mouse into a snuff-box and Charms where they had to make a pineapple tap-dance. 

“Goodnight, Harry” she said getting up, he nodded still deep in thought. 

“That night” he said suddenly as she was walking away “Malfoy said you’ve said my name”. 

Penny frowned her brows. 

“I don’t know why he said that, I haven’t said anything” Penny said wondering “Maybe he was just messing with us. As usual”. 

“Yeah, you’re right” Harry said “Good night, Penny”. 

The exam had been long; an hour of answering questions about wizards inventing cauldrons. As Professor Binns told them to put their quill down they had all cheered, happy that the final exams had finally ended. 

“I’ll be able to sleep at once” said Cora putting her things together on her desk “At least, until I got my results, then I'll probably need to leave the country, so that my aunt doesn’t find me” Seamus laughed and patted her on the back, before the two of them and Dean left the classroom. 

“That was far easier than I thought it would be” said Hermione as they were walking in the sunny grounds as they arrived at the lake to sit under a lake. 

“Harry, you could look more cheerful” said Ron stretching on the grass “There’s no need to be worried about the results, they are a week away” Harry was rubbing his forehead. 

“Go to Madam Pomfrey” suggested Hermione. 

“I’m not ill” said Harry “I think it’s a warning, it’s happening to often” 

“Don’t worry Harry” Hermione said “It’s just the exams. The other night I woke up in the middle on the night and I was halfway through my Transfiguration notes, then I realized we’d already done that one” Harry didn’t seem so sure though. He went quiet as Ron and Penny looked at each other. It was very unlikely that any of them could understand what Harry must have felt in that moment. No one had been ever after them. 

Then suddenly, Harry jumped on his feet. 

“Where are you going?” asked Ron. 

Harry was so pale “We have to go to Hagrid’s, now” 

“Why?” asked as they followed their friend. 

“Isn’t it a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and suddenly appears a stranger that just happen to have one?” 

“I call it luck” Penny panted running behind him. 

“Exactly” Harry said “How many people have dragon’s eggs in their pocket? And found Hagrid from all people? Why haven't I seen it before?” clearly the two of them were speaking about two different kinds of luck. 

As they arrived running to Hagrid’s hut, the giant man was sitting outside and greeted with a big smile, but Harry spoke as soon as he was close enough: 

“The night you won Nobert, what the stranger looked like?” 

“Dunno” Hagrid said “He wouldn’t take his cloak off” the four of them looked suspiciously at each other. 

“It’s not unusual” said Hagrid after seeing their expressions “A lot o’ funny folk get to the Hog’s Head. Mighta be a dragon dealer. But I couldn’t see his face”. 

Harry took a breath and got closer “And what have you talked about? Did he ask you something about Hogwarts?” 

“Yeah...” Hagrid said trying to remember “He kept getting me drinks... but I had mentioned him I was the gamekeeper. He asked about creatures I looked after and I told him I've always wanted a dragon” Penny and Hermione looked at each other. It wasn’t exactly the first question you asked, not even a wizard. That meant that the ‘stranger’ knew Hagrid. Harry was right. 

“Then he said he had a dragon egg and we could play for it at cards, but I had to earn it. So, I told him that after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy...” 

Harry was trying to stay calm as he asked if the man was interested in Fluffy. 

“How many three-headed dogs d’yeh meet?” Hagrid said making Penny shook her head, she had never heard of those “So I told him, Fluffy’s a peace o’cake when you play some music. He'll go straight oof ter sleep-” Hagrid, though, looked horrified by his own words. 

“Forget I told you -” but they had been already sprinting back to the entrance hall. They didn’t talk to each other as they ran, everything seemed gone quiet. Snape now knew how to get past Fluffy; he had tricked Hagrid using what he likes. That was a very low move. 

“We have to warn Dumbledore” said Harry “Where is his office?” but no one knew where the headmaster lived in the castle. 

“Maybe we could go to Rachel-” Harry was saying when they heard a voice. 

“I’m trying” it was Cora’s voice. 

“You have to try harder—What are you four doing inside?” asked Professor McGonagall as she was holding a pile of books and Cora was walking behind her. 

“We want to see Professor Dumbledore” said Hermione bravely. 

Professor McGonagall frowned as Hermione’s request was weird “Why?” 

Penny and Ron looked at each other... what could they say? 

“It’s sort of a secret” Harry said. But that didn’t seem to please the woman, who seemed almost angered as Cora frowned at them. 

“Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. An urgent letter had arrived from the Ministry of Magic, and he left for London” Professor McGonagall explained. 

Dumbledore was not at Hogwarts and Snape knew how to get through Fluffy. That wasn’t good, that was no good one bit. 

“But this is important!” Harry exclaimed. 

“Something you have to say it’s more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?” 

“It’s about the Philosopher’s Stone” Harry replied. The three of them looked Harry with wide eyes as Cora tuned to her aunt. 

“The what?” but the woman had been so shocked that her books fallen on the floor. Never they had seen that woman be in that state. 

“How do you know?” 

“We know that Sn – someone is trying to stole it” Harry kept saying “We have to talk to Professor Dumbledore”. 

The woman studied Harry, she seemed suspicious and shocked, but she finally spoke: 

“The headmaster will be back tomorrow. I don’t know how you’ve found out about the Stone, but believe me that it is well defended. Now you all go back outside in the sunshine” she then picked up her books “Come with me, Cora” the girl turned to them observing them, before following her aunt. 

The four of them stood still, looking at each other knowing that they were all thinking the same thing: that was bad. Very, very bad. 

“It’s tonight” Harry said “Snape is going to get the Stone tonight” 

Harry was right. Dumbledore was gone and Snape knew all he needed too. 

Suddenly Hermione and Penny gasped. Snape was right behind Harry and Ron that immediately turned towards the man. 

“Good afternoon” he said smoothly. 

The four of them just stared. 

“You shouldn’t be inside on a day like this” on his face there was a strange grin. 

“We were-” Harry was trying to find something to say, but it seemed that nothing come up in his mind. The same was happening to Penny. She really wanted to help him, but she really had no idea of what to say. 

“You want to be more careful” said Snape “Hanging around like this, people will think you’re up to something. And Gryffindor really can’t afford to lose any more points” that really was uncalled for. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Penny still felt guilty for what had happened. 

The four of them turned to walk away, when Snape spoke again: 

“Be warned, Potter. Any more night-time wandering and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you” and he walked away. 

As the man disappeared, they all knew what they had to do: they had to go through that trapdoor that night. Harry was right. They couldn’t let You-Know-Who to came back to life. 

Harry wanted to go alone but the three of them were unremovable about going with him. 

“You are not going in there alone” said Ron 

“We can help you, Harry” said Hermione “I’d better go and look through my books, that could be useful” 

“And I can play harmonica” said Penny “At least Fluffy won’t be a problem.” 

So, it was settled that night they would have tried to stop Snape from getting the Philosopher’s Stone.


	23. Penny

23 

PENNY 

That evening they sat in silence in the Common Room. Harry, that had got back his cloak, founding it in his chamber, had hidden it under the couch. Hermione, was going through her books as Penny was holding tightly at her harmonica and Ron was bouncing his leg nervously up and down. 

It had been strange, but no one had talked to them in the all evening, it was like they knew not to bother them. 

Penny had seen Fred, George and Lee talking to Cordelia and Sienna, as Parvati and Lavanda where sitting talking about a book, they had both read. Seamus and Dean were sitting across the room, but there was no sign of Cora. Penny had looked at Oliver, talking with the girls in his team. Penny would have liked to go and talk to him, but she decided against it. There was nothing that was going to go wrong. They would have gone before Snape, got the Stone and brought it back to Dumbledore the following morning. 

After long hours everyone had started to go back to bed, as the only who were left in the room were the four of them. 

“Alright” said Harry pulling out his Cloak “We better put this on now, to make sure all the four of us are covered -” 

“What are you doing?” as they heard a voice, they all turned, to see Neville getting up from an arm chair. How did they not see him? 

“Oh wow” said Penny as Harry put the cloak behind his back “Nothing, Neville, we were just-” 

“You are going out again” Neville interrupted her. 

“No, no, we are not” said Hermione “Why don’t you go back to bed?” 

Poor Neville had been feeling guilty ever since the night they gave Norbert to Charlie’s friends. Penny felt sorry they had dragged him in their problems. He had been having a great year and they had just made it worst. 

“You can’t go” Neville said “You’ll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble.” 

“You don’t understand. This is important” at Harry’s words Neville put himself in front of the portrait hole, 

“I won’t let you. I'll - I'll fight you!” 

“Oh, no, Neville” said Penny as Ron exploded. 

“Neville, get away from that hole and don’t be an idiot -” 

“Don’t call me an idiot!” Neville said “You can’t break no more rules. And you were the one that told me to stand up to people!” 

“Yeah, but not to us!” Ron argued back “You don’t know what you are doing.” 

As her brother took a step forward Neville raised his fists “Go on then, try and hit me! I’m ready!” 

“Ron is not going to hit you, Neville!” exclaimed Penny “None of us will.” 

As she said that she had heard Harry whisper: 

“Do something.” Hermione suddenly step forward with her wand raised. 

“I’m very sorry, Neville” she said “Petrificus totalus” 

Penny gasped as Neville’s body got stiff. The poor boy fell on the ground, unable to move a single muscle but his eyes. 

“Oh, Neville” Penny said kneeling next to him “I hope you’re all right” 

“I’m so sorry, Neville” said Hermione kneeling on his other side. 

“What have you done to him?” Harry asked before Hermione explained to him that it was a full Body-Bind charm. It was amazing how many things Hermione had learned on her own. 

“We had to, Neville” said Harry. 

“You’ll understand later” Ron spoke too. 

And they left him there. It wasn’t something Penny had liked, but she was sure that her friends felt the same way. They would have done a lot to make up from everything they were going to do that night. Even when they had to bring the Stone to Dumbledore, they had to made a lot of explanations. 

They walked quietly the dark corridors, looking around to be sure no one was showing up. Every shadow seemed like Filch and every time Penny’s heart winced. 

At some point, though, Peeves had shown up and he had almost caught them, if it wasn’t for Harry that made an amazing impression of the Bloody Baron, who was the only one that was able to scare the Poltergeist. 

“Brilliant” said Ron once Peeves had disappeared. 

Not long after they arrive at the third-floor corridor and they saw the door already ajar. 

“Snape already got past Fluffy” Harry said, before Ron turned to Penny. 

“Pen, you know what to do” he said with a small smile “Let him hear you” 

“Oh wow, it’s not just a bother then” Penny said giggle. 

“Shut up” Ron said before Penny took out her harmonica to put it to her mouth. As they walked closer, she started to play one of her improvised melodies, so that when the entered the room, Fluffy was already asleep. 

“Great, Penny” said Hermione before they started to walk towards the trapdoor. Penny kept her eyes on the three-headed dog, in case it opened its eyes. It shouldn’t have though, if Hagrid said that he was a piece of a cake like that, it would have surely worked. 

“If you want to go back, I won’t blame you” she heard Harry say and at his words she turned glaring at him, still playing. 

“Don’t be stupid” said Ron expressing her thoughts, maybe in a harsher way. 

“We are coming” said Hermione. 

Her three friends walked towards the trapdoor as Hermione make them notice a harp not far from them, Snape must have used it. 

“Ok” said Ron “I think I’ll be able to pull the door open. Want to go first Hermione?” 

“No, I don’t” she said, making Ron scroll his shoulder and look inside. 

“What do you see?” the girl asked as Penny kept playing. 

“Nothing” Ron said “There’s no way of climbing down, we just have to drop” Penny and Harry looked at each other with raised brows. It was pitch black in there, it was impossible to see how long they would have fallen. 

After a moment Harry decided to go first. He lowered himself until he was hanging by his fingers, but it didn’t look like he was touching the ground with his feet. 

“If something happens to me, don’t follow. Go straight to the owlery and sand Hedwig to Dumbledore. 

“Right...” said Ron with a worried tone. 

They all were, as Harry dropped himself in the dark. The few seconds that followed had been tense, Penny kept playing trying not to think about Harry crashed on the hard floor as they waited. But after a moment, luckily, they could hear Harry’s voice, making them all gave out a relived breath. 

“It’s ok” Harry said “You can jump.” 

Ron turned to Penny that nodded her head, signaling that she would have jumped last, so that Fluffy stayed asleep. Her brother went first, then Hermione patted her on the arm before jumping down and then Penny walked closely at the trapdoor, sitting so that her legs were hanging over the edge, then she stopped playing putting quickly her harmonica in her pocket. As soon as she had stopped Fluffy had opened his six eyes and looked at her growling, she smiled at it before pushing herself over the edge. 

She fell and fell until she hit something soft that made her land safely. 

“Oh wow” but she wasn’t able to say anything as someone grabbed her and pulled away. Hermione had taken her by an arm and pushed her against a wall. Only then she had seen Ron and Harry being tied up by a giant plant. 

“What happened?” asked Penny. 

“This is the Devil’s Snare!” Hermione cried “Stop moving it’s just going to kill you faster” Penny’s eyes widened as did Ron’s and Harry’s. 

“Oh, I'm glad we know what it’s called, that’s a great help” said Ron, trying to get off of his neck the plant. 

“Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!” Hermione argued. Penny gasped as she was looking at the two boys. She didn’t know what to do! How could they save them?! 

“What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp -” they had studied it in class? Penny wasn’t aware of that. She looked hopefully at Hermione. 

“So, light a fire!” Harry said, having trouble breathing. 

“There’s no wood!” Hermione said in panic, making even Penny frown. 

“Wood?” she muttered. 

“HAVE YOU GONE MAD!” Ron yelled “ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?!” 

“Right” Hermione muttered before taking her hands, waving it and saying the enchantments fireballs went out and hit the plant that instantly retracted to stay away from the light. As it did, Ron and Harry were able to run away from it, trying to regain breath. 

“Are you alright?” asked Penny getting closer. 

Harry nodded his head. 

“Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione” he said, wiping sweat off of his face. 

“Yeah” said Penny with a smile. 

“Yeah” said Ron with sarcasm in his voice “And lucky Harry doesn’t lose his head in crisis - ‘there’s no wood’, honestly” 

“Ronnie” tried Penny. 

“That goes for you too” he said pointing his hand at her sister, who nodded. She had freaked out, if it had been up to her, maybe they would have died. 

“Come on” said Harry leading them on the only way availed. As they walked in the dark corridor, Penny looked behind to make sure nothing was following them. She didn’t know what could have, but they didn’t even know what the professors had in set against the possible thief of the Stone. Of course, they had already overcame Sprout’s challenge, who was next? 

“Can you hear something?” asked Ron at some point. They all stayed still in silence, trying to hear what Ron had been hearing. It was indeed possible to make out a faint sound; it was rustling and clinking and it came from over their head. 

They continued walking towards a light, until they arrived in a chamber lit with a strong light, that made Penny close her eyes, as she waited for her sight to set. Once they did, she looked around, she could see a lot of jewel-bright birds flying across the room. 

“Do you know what these are?” Ron asked her, but Penny shook her head. She really couldn’t make out the right shape of those creatures. 

“Do you think they’ll attack us if we cross the room?” Ron then asked pointing at a wooden door that was at across from them. 

“Probably” Harry said “They don’t look dangerous, but maybe I should run for it.” 

Harry start running, but luckily the birds didn’t move, anyway his run had been useless since the door was locked. Hermione then walked to him trying with Alohomora Charm, but that didn’t work too. 

“Now?” asked Ron, but no one had any idea. 

“These birds can’t be here just for decoration” said Hermione suddenly, looking up “Penny, are you sure you don’t know what they are?” 

“Oh wow” she said trying again to watch the birds “I don’t know, let me think” it wasn’t like she knew every creature in the world. She read a lot of books and asked a lot of things to her parents and brothers, but she needed to think. What was a magical bird that was little, quiet, harmless and glittering...? 

“Glittering?” said Penny out loud, making Harry’s eyes go wide. 

“They are glittering” he said looking closely “They are no birds, they are keys!” he was right, they were keys and they were flying all around, so they had to take one. 

“This must be Flitwick’s” said Hermione as Harry pointed happily at four broomsticks. 

“We got to catch the key!” 

“But they are thousands” Hermione exclaimed as Ron went to take a closer look to the door. 

“Ok, we need a big, old-fashioned one” he said “Maybe silver, like the handle.” 

“We are lucky that the youngest Seeker in the century is in our team, then” said Penny with a small smile as they all go to grab one of the broomsticks. They got on and kicking off the ground like Miss. Hooch had taught them, they flew across the room searching for the right key. But it was very difficult. The keys were so fast that they were almost impossible to catch. 

“That one!” Harry called out pointing a larger silver key “The feathers are all crumpled by one side.” 

Ron immediately speeded in that direction trying to catch the key, but he hit the ceiling. Then Penny tried to do the same, but the key moved fast and she hit the wall with all her left side. 

She yelped in pain as she felt an unbearable ache at her elbow. 

“Penny!” called Hermione, but Penny shacked her head. 

“Just go for the key” she said holding her elbow with her other hand, but that just made worst the pain and her control over the broom, making her fall. Luckily, she wasn’t that up high, but she landed on the floor, again on her left side, making her yell in pain. 

If she hadn’t a broken elbow before she surely had now. 

“Pen! Penny!” Ron called her suddenly next to her, helping her sitting up “Are you ok?” 

“Oh, wow” she said “Everything hurts. Did you catch the key?” 

“Yeah, yeah, we did” said Ron nodding his head “You scared me” 

“I got scared too” she chuckled, before groaning in pain as he helped her up. 

“What is it?” her brother asked. 

“My elbow” she said “I think it’s broken” Ron looked at her with concern. 

“What?” Ron exclaimed. 

“You need to go back” said Harry, as he and Hermione got closer. But Penny shook her head. 

“I can keep up” 

“Pen -” 

“Ronnie, I will keep up” she said trying to hid her pain “We are losing too much time” Ron took a breath. 

“But you stop as soon as you can’t go on!” her brother said sternly. 

As Harry opened the door the entered another room. Inside it was so dark that Penny really couldn’t see anything, she knew she wasn’t alone just because Ronnie was guiding her with an hand on her back. But suddenly as they walked for a few more feet the room lit up and made possible for them to see that they were at the edge of a chessboard, just behind the black chessmen; they seemed made of stone and they were taller than all of them. 

“What do we do now?” asked Harry as Penny held her left elbow trying to make it ache less, not that it made anything better. 

“We have to play” said Ron “We have to be the chessmen” at his words the three of them went stiff. How could they play? What did they have to do? 

“I think” Ron continued “I think we have to take the place of three of the black pieces” Ron was thinking while Harry, Hermione and Penny went silent. 

“Now don’t be offended but none of you is good at chess” Ron said at some point. 

“We are not offended” said Harry. If there was someone who could make them overcame this challenge it was him. Ronnie was the best at chess. 

“What do we have to do?” Penny asked. 

“Alright” said Ron nodding his head “Harry you take the place of the bishop, Hermione you’ll be the castle and Penny, you’ll be the pawn.” 

“What about you?” asked Harry. 

“I’ll be the knight” 

As Ron had decided which space they had to occupy, the chessmen that were there left the chessboard, so they four of them walked to their position. Their lives depended on Ron’s ability with chess. Penny knew he could do that, she knew he could save them, but as the white pieces made the first move, Penny couldn’t help a shiver run down her spine. The white pieces shown in fact no mercy, they destroyed pieces after pieces, make the stones fly around the room, with a loud sound. Ron was moving them, saving them every time they were in danger. Penny did just what he told her, the ache on the arm was getting worst and she really couldn’t focus on anything else. 

“We are nearly there, let me think” she heard her brother mutter “Of course, it’s the only way... I've got to be taken” 

Penny’s heart stopped in that moment as Harry and Hermione tried to stop Ron. Her eyes filled with tears. Her brother could not do that, he could not sacrifice himself. He could not die. 

“Ronnie...” she muttered as tears fall down her cheeks. 

“That’s chess!” he said “You have to make sacrifices. Once the Queen will take me, Harry, you’ll be free to checkmate the King.” 

He would have not stopped. 

“But-” Harry tried. 

“Do you want to stop Snape or not?” more tears fell down her eyes. He was her brother. 

“Ronnie--” 

“Don’t hang around as we won” he said with pale face but a determined look in the eyes. Penny sobbed as Ron moved his piece and waited for the Queen to make her move. It was unbearable, not being able to move, she could just watch as her brother looked the White Queen getting closer and destroyed the horse he was on. 

As Ron fell on the floor, Penny let out a cry as more tears run down her cheeks. She hadn’t let pass even a second after Harry checkmated the King, she ran to her brother who was passed down on the floor. 

“Penny” she heard Hermione with a sad expression. 

“I can’t” she sobbed “I can’t leave him here” 

“He said -” 

“I know what he said, Harry” she said “But I can’t leave him here alone. He can’t remain here alone” she said fiercely, she would not have left him. It had been always the two of them, Ronnie had always protected her, she now would have done the same. 

“You are right” said Harry nodding his head getting closer to her “Wait for half an hour, then run up and go call for someone. Find Rachel, make her find Dumbledore” he smiled at her “You can’t leave him and you are already hurt” 

“I’m sorry, Harry” Penny said sadly looking at her friend. 

“It’s ok” he said with an encouraging smile “Let’s go, Hermione” the girl nodded before giving a last look at her and Penny before disappearing behind the next door. 

Penny looked at her wristwatch. 

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes and she would have run up to seek help. No one more of her friends would have been hurt by this.


	24. Cora

24 

CORA 

When she had opened her eyes the next morning Cora could not imagine what she would have heard as she step out of the first-year girl’s chamber. There was noise in the common room and all the students were wearing their pyjamas and dressing gown. Neville was pale surrounded by Cordelia and Dean who had given him a glass of water. Sienna was talking to Wood and Lee Jordan looking around with worried eyes. Seamus was talking with Lavanda Brown folding his hands everywhere, while Percy Weasley, their prefect, was trying to calm everyone down. 

Cora’s eyes looked for Harry and his friends, and frown when she didn’t see them anywhere. Maybe they hadn’t woken up yet. 

“Something you have to say it’s more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?” 

“It’s about the Philosopher’s Stone” 

What had happened between her aunt and Harry hadn’t left her mind since the day before. Her aunt had been so shocked that she rumbled not very coherent words and that scared Cora. What that stone that Harry was talking about could be, if it made her aunt so shocked? 

“Cora” Seamus voice made her look at her friend “Have you heard?” 

“No” she answered with a frown. 

“This morning Cordelia had found Neville paralyzed on the floor” he explained urgently making her eyes wide in shock. 

“Who did it?” she asked. 

“Hermione” 

Cora frown deepened. 

“No...” 

“Yeah!” 

“No” 

“Yeah” 

“Granger?” 

“Yeah!” 

“No” 

Their argument was stopped by the portrait hole opening to reveal Fred and George ran inside. Percy instantly walked to them to schedule his brothers, since they weren’t supposed to be out. 

“Shut up, Percy!” said Fred waving his hand. 

“Where were you, Weasley?” asked Sienna “You and George ran out” 

“They have found Ron, Penny, Harry and Hermione on the third floor!” explained George. 

At those words from Neville’s eyes huge tears started to fall down and from his mouth sobs erupted. 

“What is it, Neville?” asked Cordelia patting his back. 

“I couldn’t stop them” he cried, blowing his nose with a handkerchief Dean had just handed him “We are going to lose more points, it’s all my fault.” 

“I hope not” said Fred “Since they all are in the Infirmary” 

Silence fell in the room. All Gryffindors seemed unable to talk. 

Cora bit her lips. What have they done this time? What was that stone Harry was talking about? She was sure it was all about that. They had done something that night. 

“What?” asked Percy urgently “What happened?!” 

“We don’t know that” said George. 

“But let us investigate!” exclaimed Fred, far too excited. 

It didn’t take long for the twins to find out what had happened that night and it hadn’t been long since they had told the entire school. 

Apparently, Harry and his friends had found out that Professor Quirrell had the intention to stole this precious stone that the school had been hiding and they had followed him into the third floor that night and they had actually stopped him. 

Quirrell. 

It was impossible to think that that man from everyone was a psychotic lunatic. 

No one knew what had happened to Professor Quirrell, but they all knew that the four first-years were recovering in the Infirmary. The Weasleys had already been there to make sure how their siblings were and they told them that Hermione needed rest, Penny had a broken arm and Ron and Harry were passed out. 

Cora decided with Seamus, Dean and Neville to go and see them after lunch, to make sure that they were fine and to reassure Neville that they would have lived, 

“I should have stopped them” he sobbed “They could have died!” 

That was what he kept saying as they climbed up the stone stairs of the school to reach the Hospital Wing. Once they arrived, they had seen Madame Pomfrey sitting on her desk quietly, so they decided to approach her. 

“Miss, sorry Miss” said Dean politely making the woman look up “We would like to see our classmates” 

“We know they had almost died” said Seamus before Cora could grab him by the collar of his robe and push him back. 

“We wanted to make sure they’re ok” Neville said. 

Madam Pomfrey let them through but they had to be quiet, they didn’t have to stress the patients, she had said. They weren’t Malfoy, so Cora thought that they would have been fine. 

As they entered, they had seen Hermione sit on her bed, but overall, she looked fine, just a little pale. Next to her there was Penny, who had her back leaning on the pillow. Her left arm was bandaged and it was supported by a white band that was hanging around her neck. Ron was laying down, but he was awake. He had cuts all over his face and there was a bruise on his cheekbone. Harry was next to Ron, but he was still passed out. He got scratches too, on his face and on his neck. His glasses were resting on the bedside table next to the bed and next to him there was sitting Rachel Harvey who was talking with the two girls. 

“Guys!” exclaimed Seamus earning a shush from Cora, Neville and Dean. 

“Oh wow, you all came” said Penny smiling at them. 

“How are you?” asked Dean walking to stop next to Ron. 

“My head’s pounding” the red head said. 

“He had just woken up” explained Hermione “But we are fine.” 

“What about Harry?” asked Cora. 

“He had never gain conscious back” said Rachel looking at the sleeping boy “But Madam Pomfrey said he is going to be fine” the woman always looked fondly at Harry, Cora had noticed it, and she really seemed very worried and pale as she observed him. But luckily, they were all fine. Neville was so happy that he cried with joy, as Ron tried to shut him up due to his headache. 

In the two days that followed Hermione, Ron and Penny had got out from the infirmary, but Harry was still out of consciousness. For Madam Pomfrey it was all normal, anyway the more Harry stayed in the Hospital, the more the students believed he was kind of a hero. 

“Maybe we should bring him something” said Seamus as they were eating lunch one day. 

“Yeah!” said George looking at Fred, who smiled widely. 

“We could send him a lavatory seat!” Fred exclaimed, making Sienna scoff. 

“Why can’t you be serious for one minute?” 

“I was completely serious, Sien” he said and he seemed totally honest. 

“Try with candies” said Cordelia chuckling “I feel like he’d appreciated them more.” 

And that what they did all right. 

All of them of the first year wrote to their families to let them buy some candies for Harry. Mrs. Weasley had send him a home-made cake, as the third years had went to Hogsmeade to buy everything they could at Honeydukes. Cora’s mum had sent her Mars’ and KitKats and some Milkybars, she said she had sent what Cora liked to eat when she was trying to cheer up. Even Tyler had sent her a note for Harry; it was hand-made, colourful and in the front, there were the words 

‘Get well, soon Harry. Tyler’ 

Cora decided to take what it had arrived to bring it to Harry. She had seen Ron, Hermione and Penny chatting in the common room, walking out of the portrait hole she paced through the corridors and she spotted George Weasley talking with a short Hufflepuff girl, it was the first time she had seen the twins away from one another. She kept walking to reach the infirmary, looking down at the chocolate bars she had in hands. Her mother would have never given her that much, she thought smiling. 

When she arrived in front of the big wooden door, Cora saw the headmaster exiting. He looked up at him from over his half-moon glasses. 

“Miss. McGonagall” he said kindly. 

“Headmaster” she said a bit awkwardly, it was the first time she had talked directly with the old man. 

“Are you here to see Mr. Potter?” he asked. 

“If he isn’t still knocked out” Cora scrolled her shoulders. 

“He is not” 

“He is not?” she said with a little smile. 

“He is not” the headmaster nodded his head. 

“Cool” she murmured before looking up at the man “Then I’ll go.” 

“That’s a nice gesture” said Dumbledore making her stop and turn. Cora looked down at the things she had in her hands, then she scrolled her shoulders. 

“It’s not that I've done much” she said coolly “Mostly my mum... and Tyler, my friend” Dumbledore observed her for a moment before chickling. 

“A good friend indeed.” 

And then he went away. 

As Cora opened the door, that made a loud cracking noise. She squinted her eyes at the sound; with all the magic they could use they couldn’t make a door from being loud? 

“Cora?” she heard Harry’s voice. 

“I came here to give you the ‘Last Farwell’” she said walking closer to the bed. 

Harry nodded his head. 

“And the chocolate?” Cora looked down at the bars in her arms and scrolled her shoulder. 

“I have to do something while I wait.” 

“Oh” he said with a smile and she returned the gesture, putting the sweets on the bed side table. 

“Thank you” he said making her nod her head. 

He had surely received quite the tokens; chocolate frogs, lemon drops and Fizzing Whizzbees. Then there was someone that probably wasn’t quite happy to hear he was alive since they had brought him some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She still had nightmares on the worst flavour she had the chance: shrimp. After that she had said goodbye to those things. 

“Oh yeah” she said taking Tyler’s note from her pocket and handing it to Harry “This is from Tyler, I told him what happened.” 

Harry observed it closely with a smile. 

“Thank you” Cora nodded again. 

“I suppose I'm the one that has to thank you” she said putting her hands in her pocket “You and the others saved everyone from the mad cloaked professor” 

“Cloaked?” he said making her scroll her shoulders. 

“Here everyone uses cloaks, so...” 

“Harry!” suddenly Ron, Hermione and Penny ran in the room and Cora could see Madam Pomfrey following behind and stopping on the door. 

“Oh Harry, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried, Harry and Rachel too” said Hermione. 

“The whole school is talking about what happened” exclaimed Ron as Penny nodded her head. 

“You’re like a hero” she said with a giant smile. 

They were all surrounding Harry. Cora had no idea of what had happened, but it must have been scary for all of them, seeing their relief in seeing Harry all in one piece. Harry seemed bounded to find himself in strange and dangerous situations, even for a wizard. 

She was about to walk away as she noticed Harry looked at her. Cora waved silently and gesturing she was going away, so, Harry nodded his head with a smile mouthing a ‘Thank you’. 

The next day, Cora woke up in her red canopy bed knowing that she would have starting pack back her things. That was the last day she would have spent in her first year at Hogwarts and the next night she would have seen her mother again. She wasn’t exactly a very sentimental type, but she felt a funny thing thinking about her mother, she really wanted to see her again. 

When she set up, Cora had her hair all massed up on her right side, she stretched her back yawning as Lavanda Brown was brushing her hair in front of the mirror and Parvati Patil was putting her shirts in her trunk. 

“Morning” said Cora scratching her head. 

“Good morning” said Lavanda. 

“Already packing?” asked Cora. 

“One less thing to think about” Parvati said making Cora nod. She had never talked that much with the two girls... she hadn’t spoken much with all the girls in her year, not that she regretted it, she liked spending her time with Seamus and Dean, they were cool. 

Cora stood up starting to put her things together, so that she could put everything back in her trolley. She looked up seeing Marsh ruffling his feathers, he always did that in the morning. 

Suddenly they could hear light giggles coming form out the chamber before Hermione and Penny opened the door. 

“Thank you, Hermione” said Penny as they entered “I still haven’t found out a way to get dress on my own with this thing on” she gestured to her bandaged arm. 

“Don’t worry” answered Hermione with a big smile. 

Those two girls had become incredibly close during that year. Just few months ago, Hermione was always alone with her nose stuck in her adored books, always scolding them all to make them study harder. Honestly, Cora could have never pictured herself speaking much with the other girl, too different. But Penny was probably the only girl matching Hermione in curiosity and wondering. Moreover, she really made a good team with Harry and Ron. They were a very curious group. 

That evening everyone headed to the Great Hall for the last night at Hogwarts. Cora was as per usual with Dean and Seamus and they were talking and laughing happily. The school was over and Cora could not believe that she had passed most of the subjects; she got Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, Acceptable in the others and Poor in Potions. It went better than she had ever thought it would have been. All the sleepless nights in those months had been worth something. 

Dean was talking about how much he wanted to play football again and Seamus was already inviting them at his for the holidays. 

But their cheerful mood got destroyed the moment they step in the Great Hall: everything was green and silver. There was even a huge banner with the Slytherin coat of arm behind the Professor’s table. 

“Oh right, I forgot” Cora muttered as she looked at the giant silver snake in front of her. Slytherin had won the House Cup and they were so damn proud of it; they were all sat down on their table grinning at every other student that wore another colour from green. Cora spotted Malfoy laughing proudly with his group of idiots surrounding him. 

“I heard it’s the seventh year in a row that they win” said Seamus as they walked towards their table. 

The girl looked away from Malfoy to look at the Professors. They were all there; Dumbledore still wasn’t there as Professor Sprout was talking with Flitwick and Hagrid was set next to Rachel that seemed much happier since she had last seen her next to Harry in the Infirmary, she had probably had the chance to see him. Then there was Snape who was grinning like one of his Slytherin students, as for her aunt; she seemed to be mourning. 

Even the Gryffindors were mourning. They were sitting there, not talking that much. Only the Weasley twins were speaking some words, but not that much as they usually would have. In front of them there were Sienna and Cordelia who was sitting next to Neville. Since she had saved him some days back, Neville frequently sat close to the Black girl. Not that far away from them, Ron, Hermione and Penny were sat down and next to the boy there was an empty place surely reserved for Harry, since he was nowhere to be seen. 

Cora, Dean and Seamus found a spot on the benches so that the two boys were set one next to the other and Cora in front of them. 

As they were all waiting and chatting, Harry entered the Hall making everyone go hush suddenly to observe him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable, even if by now he was probably used by the stares of the people. But as sudden it was the silence as sudden it was the noise, since everyone started to go back at what they were doing before. 

It didn’t take long for the feast to begin since Dumbledore made his entrance just few moments later. 

“Another year gone!” begins cheerfully the old headmaster “And before distracting ourselves with the delicious feast I must trouble you with one last speech. What a year this one had been. I hope that your heads are a little bit fuller than they were...” 

It was indeed fuller, with stress mostly on Cora’s part. 

“Now, the House Cup needs awarding, so here it is: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points” students clapped but no one was truly cheering. Harry’s group seemed to sank down more and more by the seconds passed as Neville had become pale. 

“In third place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two" continued Dumbledore “Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, fifty hundred and twenty-two points.” 

A storm of cheering came from the Slytherin side of the hall. Cora didn’t even bother turning se really didn’t want to look at them celebrating. Gryffindors felt defeated, she didn’t want to blame Harry, Hermione, Penny and Neville, but that cup should have belonged to their table. 

“Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin” said Dumbledore “However, recent events must be taken into account.” 

Silence fell in the huge room as students looked at each other with frowns. 

“First” he continued “To Mr Ronald Weasley” everyone turned to Ron who had become purple in the face “For the best-played games of chess Hogwarts has seen in years, I award Gryffindor fifty points” 

They all start clapping and cheering in awe as Percy turned to the other Prefects. 

“That’s my brother! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall’s giant chess set!” Cora turned to her aunt who was smiling both shocked and proud. 

After a moment there was silence again. 

“Second, to Miss Hermione Granger. For the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor fifty points” 

Another round of applause erupted in the Hall as Hermione burst in to tears while hugging Penny. 

“Third, to Miss Penelope Weasley” the girl’s eyes went wide “For the best harmonica concert that has been played in these school. Fifty points” this time Hermione hugged her as they all cheered once more. Penny turned to her brothers who were clapping hard and she blushed when her eyes fell on Oliver Wood that was smiling at her. 

Gryffindors were counting points, they had already got one hundred and fifty. 

“Fourth, to Mr Harry Potter” Cora turned to him as they all went quiet once more “For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor sixty points...” 

“We tied” Cora heard Cordelia say as everyone cheered again. Her hands were hurting for the amount of clapping she was doing, but she felt very excited. Far more excited that she would thought she would have been. 

Dumbledore raised a hand making them gone quiet again. 

“There are all kind of courage” he spoke with a smile “It takes a great amount of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but so much more to stand up to our friends. I award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom.” at that point all Gryffindors stood up with a roar of cheering as Neville with a pale face disappeared in under a pile of people hugging him. Cora was clapping her hands hard again as Dumbledore changed the decorations in red and golden once and behind the professors a roaring lion appeared. 

“Gryffindor wins the House Cup” 

The cheered so loud, as Seamus ran to hug Cora that turned to her aunt who was overly happy, with a huge proud smile printed on her face. She was shaking Snape’s hand that really didn’t seem quite so happy. 

Rachel was hugging Hagrid with tears in her eyes as Cora noticed Harry wave at the woman, who smiled back at him. 

They had won, she had passed the exams and when she found herself at the station the next day, she couldn’t help but longing to come back at school. 

“Write to me!” said Seamus waving at her and Dean. 

“I’ll call you” she said as her friends groaned “Muggles way for ever” she said with a smile. 

She took her truck as she noticed Harry being talking with a plump woman with red hair, who was hugging him. In the mean time she saw Fred Weasley tormenting Sienna, like always. 

“Will you write me?” he asked her as she walked away giving him a glare “’Cause I will!” 

Sienna though was talking with Cordelia who waited until Malfoy got down from the train to walk towards two strange people; the man seemed Malfoy taller with longer hair and less stupid, as for the woman she seemed rich, but none of them resembled Cordelia. 

“Cora!” her mother voice made her turn to see her mother, Vivian, waving at her. Cora smiled making a sprint to her mother to hug her. 

“It’s so good to see you” her mother said in her hair “Have you have fun? It went all ok?” 

Cora smiled looking up to her. 

“It went better than I expected”.


End file.
